Un pequeño destello del sol
by Rubentaker55
Summary: Celestia decide tomar unas "vacaciones" haciéndose pasar por una pony normal, pero algo ocurrió, y cuando regreso tubo que dar una noticia que le dará a su vida un giro de 180 -¿Qué estas ¡QUE! hermana- dijo Luna sorprendida. La inmortalidad jamás le avía pesado tanto a Celestia como hasta ahora. Se dice que el amor de una madre lo puede todo ¿podrá contra el tiempo mismo?
1. Capitulo 1: Una noticia esperada

Un pequeño destello del sol

Capitulo 1: Una noticia esperadamente inesperada

Han pasado un par de años desde que las portadoras de la armonía vencieron a Tirreck, y desde entonces las cosas en Equiestria han sido de progreso, sobre todo para nuestras protagonistas, empezando por Applellack, quien por fin consiguió ganar el torneo de rodeo, Ratity por fin consiguió establecerse como una diseñadora de prestigio consiguiendo establecer sus diseños mas allá de las fronteras de Equestria, Pinky Pay... Bueno ella sigue siendo Pinky Pay, sigue viviendo y trabajando con los Cake, bueno por lo menos con la señora Cake y los gemelos, ya que después de que el señor Cake confirmara que los pequeños realmente no eran sus hijos, un día se marcho y no se a vuelto a saber nada de él, por su parte Raimbol Dash por fin consiguió ser parte de los Wonder Bolls, aunque por ahora solo forma parte de las reservas, por su parte Flotershi, bueno solo digamos que ella fue la que ha sido la que más ha cambiado, no solo logro vencer su pánico escénico, convirtiéndose un una de las mejores voces de todo Ponybille, y Twilight por su parte ahora desempeña varias labores dentro de la realeza Equestriana, pero eso sí, desde su nuevo castillo en, por su parte tanto la princesa Luna como la princesa Celestia agradecían pero bastante la ayuda de Twilight con las tareas burocráticas, ya que con la paz reinando en Equestria, con un Discord más dócil que antes y con los nobles temerosos de llevarles la contra a cualquiera de las princesas por miedo a ser desterrados a la luna por Celestia, comidos vivos por Luna o enviados al Tartaro por Twilight, pos las cosas iban simplemente mejorando día con día. A tal punto que Celestia decidió hacer caso del consejo de su hermana y desaparecer un par de días haciéndose pasar por una simple pony, usando un hechizo de transformación, y avisándole previamente tanto a su hermana como a su alumna de los lugares donde iba a estar se marcho por lo que creyeron serian solo un par de semanas, pero la realidad fue que Celestia se tardo más de cuatro meses en regresar al castillo, y cuando lo hiso todos pensaron que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero si eso hubiera sido así no tendríamos historia, y es aquí donde realmente empieza todo este embrollo

Era una mañana tranquila como de costumbre, una nueva cumbre de princesas iba a comenzar, y en esta ocasión la princesa Twilight seria la anfitriona en su nuevo castillo, como de costumbre las primeras en llegar fueron las princesas Celestia y Luna, apenas llegaron a las puertas del castillo cuando notaron que Twilight también iba llegando

-¿Espero que no estés regresando de alguna de las fiestas de Pinky Pay princesa Twilight?- le pregunto Celestia tomando por sorpresa a Twilight

-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna, me asustaron- dijo Twilight sujetándose el pecho -claro que no, es solo que…- no savia como contestarles

-¿Sera acaso el motivo por el cual nos presionaste para obtener los recursos para reconstruir la biblioteca?- pregunto Luna con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa divertida

-Bueno verán es que…- no termino de decir lo que estaba diciendo cuando un ya no tan pequeño dragón llego corriendo

-¡Twilight! ¿Porque no me despertaste cuando saliste de la biblioteca?- dijo Spike, quien ya era casi tan alto como Twilight al estar sobre sus cuatro garras y de largo tenía más del doble que Celestia (claro contando su cola claro), en ese momento se percato de la presencia de las dos princesas asustándose lo suficiente como para no poder decir nada

-Buenos días Spike, que bueno es verte de nuevo, valla que has crecido, apenas si quedan rastros de ese pequeño bebé dragón que solía estar sobre el lomo de mi más fiel estudiante- dijo Celestia sobándole la cabeza a Spike con cierto aire de nostalgia en su voz

-Se que debería quedarme en el castillo pero la verdad es que no he podido acostumbrarme y desde que reconstruyeron la biblioteca pues yo…-

-No te preocupes princesa Twilight se cómo te sientes, y créeme que no eres la única, Luna le es imposible conciliar el sueño si no enciende su lamparita de noche- dijo Celestia con voz bajo pero con tono divertido

-¡Oye!- dijo Luna molesta -por lo menos no tengo un cajón de mi tocador repleto de dulces- dijo en contraataque mientras las tres entraban al castillo, seguidas por Spike quien se cubría la boca en un intento por no partirse de risa ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Después de eso Celestia levanto el sol desde ese lugar, a las pocas horas llego Cadance acompañada de su pequeña hija Skila quien no hacia ni un par de meses que acababa de cumplir su primer año de vida, la pequeña se veía más que emocionada por ver de nuevo a sus tías, sobre todo a Twilight, durante el desayuno las cuatro princesas se turnaron para cargar a la pequeña, cuando llego el turno de Celestia, esta estuvo más que emocionada por cargar a la pequeña, más de lo normal, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguna, sobre todo para su hermana, quien ya avía notado una serie de pequeños cambios en ella desde que regreso de sus pequeñas "vacaciones" (por decirlo de alguna forma), después de eso Celestia le regreso la pequeña Skila a su madre, pero cuando lo hiso soltó un pequeño suspiro, era obvio que avía algo fuera de lo normal en la actitud de la monarca del sol, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo que ocurrió justo después

-Cadance, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta querida sobrina?- dijo Celestia llamando la atención de todas

-Adelante tía, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- dijo Cadance concentrada mas bien en darle un poco de puré de frutas a la pequeña Skila

-¿Cómo… como supiste que estabas e… en… embarazada?- con esa pregunta todos se quedaron helados, a excepción de Spike que tenía la cabeza metida en un tazón de joyas, pero en cuanto sintió la tención saco su cabeza y miro lo que ocurría

La tención de ese momento podía cortarse con cuchillo, nadie se creía que la princesa Celestia hubiera hecho esa pregunta, todos en el comedor la miraban, incluso la pequeña Skila la miraba con ojos de incertidumbre

-¿No entiendo porque me miran así?, es solo una pregunta- dijo Celestia -es que Cadance es la primer alicornio que da a luz en milenios, y quisiera poder crear un registro por alguna de ustedes llegara a querer tener familia-

-Princesa Celestia usted me pidió que hiciera eso desde que mi hermano nos informo que iban a ser padres- dijo Twilight haciendo aparecer un centenar de pergaminos con un brillo de su cuerno -¿lo recuerda?-

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre hermana? desde que regresaste de tus "vacaciones" te has comportado de forma extraña-

-Esas son solo ideas tuyas hermana, a mi no me está ocurriendo nada- contesto molesta levantándose de su silla y retirándose del comedor

-¿Pero qué es lo que le está pasando a la princesa Celesia?- pregunto Twilight cuando vio que Celestia se retiro bastante molesta

-A lo mejor son solo ideas mías pero a mí se me figuro que tenía la misma mirada que yo cuando estaba embarazada de Skila- dijo Cadance

-Eso es impensable- replico Luna -estamos hablando de mi hermana, ella juro que dedicaría su vida a nuestro pueblo, además es la pony mas precavida y respetable de toda Equestria, sería una completa locura que ella hubiera sido tan descuidada como para… hacer "eso" sin pensar en las consecuencias-

-No sería un descuido si lo hiso por amor ¿verdad mi vida?- dijo Cadance de forma despreocupada mientras levitaba a la pequeña Skila hasta su hombro derecho para que esta pudiera eructar

Mientras tanto Celestia estaba en uno de los balcones del castillo mirando hacia el bosque Everfree

-Como pude ser tan descuidada- se decía para sí misma con la cabeza agachada -les he fallado padre, jure siempre velar por los ponys, y ahora yo les he…- no termino de decir la frase cuando se percato de que en ese momento ocurría algo, ya que vio a una pegaso junto a una nube, pero esta no se movía, por lo que fue hasta donde esta estaba solo para ver que estaba paralizada, pero no solo eso sí no que esta no caía, pero no solo era ella, ya que cuando vio hacia el pueblo todo el mundo estaba paralizado como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, entonces cuando pensó eso sonrió de nervios y se dirigió hacia el Castillo y se dirigió hasta la sala del trono.

Cuando llego hasta las puertas de este, se detuvo, suspiro un par de veces antes de animarse a abrir la puerta

-Sera mejor que entre antes de que salga por ti- dijo una voz masculina con un tono entre seriedad y risa desde adentro

Celestia abrió la puerta un poco, solo para asomar un poco la cabeza pero una extraña fuerza la jalo de forma cautelosa, pero rápida hasta el centro del salón, justo hasta quedar en medio de los seis tronos de Twilight y sus amigas, cuando Celestia se recupero de la impresión dio una rápida mirada a todo su alrededor, por lo que agacho la cabeza y siguió ahí sentada en el lugar donde la extraña fuerza la dejo

-¿Tan molesto estas con migo?- susurro Celestia

-Si te hubieras levantado y mirado hacia atrás de ti, ya me hubieras visto mi pequeña- dijo un alicornio mas grande que ella de un color oscuro como si su pelaje reflejara al universo mismo, con dos pares de alas en su lomo del mismo color y siete cuernos, uno de gran tamaño y seis de menor tamaño alrededor de este, su melena y cola eran pequeñas y flotantes como las de Celestia pero con los tonos de un atardecer

-Padre... yo... lo siento te he defraudado- dijo Celestia volteando hacia este pero con la cabeza aun agachada, evitando mirar a los ojos a su padre, el gran dios Cronos, quien se limito a verla con gran seriedad por unos momentos, hasta que de repente abraso a su hija y soltó una gran y sonora carcajada

-Ha ha ha ha, siempre has sido tan seria y pesimista como tu madre mi pequeño amanecer- le dijo con ternura -¿Qué te hace creer que estoy molesto o decepcionado de ti Celestia? Si estoy feliz por lo que te está ocurriendo-

-Padre... pero yo jure que...- dijo Celestia con los ojos humedecidos

-Eres muy joven aún, en comparación con nosotros claro está, y una cosa que la eternidad me ha enseñado es que ningún juramento es para siempre, y me alegro por ti mi pequeña, tanto como tu madre como yo aviamos perdido las esperanzas en ti, pero hasta nosotros nos equivocamos, solo quiero pedirte un favor mi pequeña estrella- dijo Cronos poniendo su casco derecho en la barbilla de su hija y levantándole la cabeza

-¿Cual es padre?- dijo Celestia con un poco de felicidad en sus ojos por lo que le avía dicho su padre

-Quiero que te cuides no quiero que ese pequeño crezca sin sus padres como mi amorosa Cadance, entendido- ante eso Celestia asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento se acordó de algo lo cual la emociono

-Hablando de ellas tiene que venir, las dos estarán muy feliz de verte, y tienes que conocer a mi alumna y la pequeña...-

-No me queda mucho tiempo hija- dijo Cronos -sabes muy bien que ni yo ni tu madre ni tus tíos tenemos permitido interferir con los mortales, si estoy aquí con tigo es porque pude ver que realmente me necesitabas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ver en lo que has convertido a esa mortal y la pequeña Skila, mi bisnieta, idéntica a su abuela- dijo mirando hacia la pared como si observara a través de ella

-Por lo menos deberías dejar que Luna te vea padre, ella los extraña, aunque no recuerde mucho de ustedes- insistió Celestia

-No te preocupes la próxima vez te prometo que ambos pasaremos tiempo con ella, te lo prometo- después de decir eso Cronos desapareció reiniciando el tiempo

En ese preciso momento Luna se cayó de su silla ya que las demás seguían en el comedor, y cuando se levanto volteo a ver en todas direcciones como si buscara algo o alguien dentro del comedor

-¿Le ocurre algo princesa Luna?- pregunto Twilight

-La verdad es que si- contesto la princesa de la noche -pero es obvio que ya no está aquí- dijo un poco decaída, pero en eso noto algo en su brazo que no estaba hace unos segundos, se quedo viendo su brazo, contemplando una hermosa pulsera de color azul claro con un pequeño zafiro color violeta, no parecía ser algo demasiado costoso, pero sin duda savia quien le avía dejado esa pequeña joya que ante sus ojos se avía convertido en la más valiosa de todo el reino

-Disculpen mi comportamiento de hace unos instantes- dijo Celestia regresando al comedor pasando por detrás de su hermana, quien rápidamente la detuvo

-El... estuvo aquí ¿Verdad?- le pregunto emocionada, dejando a Celestia sorprendida

-¿Como lo supiste?- le pregunto Celestia, a lo que Luna le mostro la pulsera la cual de inmediato reconoció

-Me prometió que pronto vendrían a pasar tiempo con tigo hermana, ambos- le aseguro Celestia a Luna con una gran sonrisa

-Eeeste, ¿De quién están ablando altezas?- pregunto Spike con cara de confusión al igual que las otras princesas

-De alguien muy especian para nosotras joven Spike- le contesto Celestia al joben dragón

Después de eso la cumbre siguió con toda normalidad, o por lo menos gran parte de esta, hasta que Pinky Pay apareció en medio de las princesas sacando quien sabe de donde un enorme pastel junto al cual también apareció una aterrada Applejack, quien aun intentaba procesar la forma en que su amiga rosada la avía trasladado desde la cocina de la Sr. Cake hasta el castillo con todo y el enorme pastel en tan solo un parpadeo

-Applejack ¿esta bien?- le pregunto Twilight a su amiga -¿Descubriste el secreto de Pinky?- le pregunto en voz baja a lo que la pony granjera solo le asintió con la cabeza lentamente -¿Y?- reitero la alicornio lavanda emocionada

-Créeme dulzura, que no quieres saberlo- dijo Applejack

Después de que la mayoría de las princesas se avían retirado, ya cuando Luna avía levantado su astro, Celestia le pidió tanto a Twilight, Cadance y Luna que la verán en su habitación para decirles algo en privado, ya cuando estuvieron las cuatro reunidas Celestia decidió decirles lo que la aquejaba

-Sé que he estado actuando raro desde que regrese de esas pequeñas "vacaciones"- dijo Celestia -y ah sido así porque…- no savia como tomarían lo que les iba a decir -es porque… encontré a mi pony especial- dijo con mucha pesades

En cuanto les dijo eso las otras tres princesas guardaron silencio mirándose entre ellas hasta que Luna empezó a reír levemente

-Me alegro por ti hermana- dijo Luna -savia que tarde o temprano te pasaría, solo os pido que te cuides, ahí muchos ponys cuyas intenciones no son tan nobles y buscan conquistar nuestros corazón solo para poder ser parte de la realeza-

-Recuerdo que usted misma me advirtió de eso cuando me coronaron como princesa- complemento Twilight a lo que Cadance asintió

-Él… no sabe quien soy realmente- argumento Celestia -y la verdad, me hubiera gustado que así siguiera pero creo que eso no va a ser posible- dijo haciendo que todas la miraran con cierta sorpresa

-Pero ¿tan enamorado estas de él tía?- pregunto Cadance -eso es bueno, no porque seamos princesas alicornios y vivamos por milenios, no significa que no nos demos el privilegio de amar, recuerda que Shining es mi tercer esposo- dijo haciendo que la mandíbula de Twilight callera hasta el suelo, ya que desconocía ese dato de su cuñada

-¡¿ya te avías casado antes?!- pregunto Twilight anonadada

-Sí, mi anterior esposo murió unos ciento veinte años antes de que tu hermano naciera, y Shining es el único que me ha dado el privilegio de ser madre- dijo Cadance tratando de reponer a su cuñada de su asombro

-Y es esa la principal razón por la que tengo que decirle quien es realmente la pony de la que se enamoro- tras estas palabras la mandíbula de Luna fue la que termino en el suelo

-He… hermana ¿estás diciendo que estas e… en… embarazada?- dijo Luna completamente en shock

-Lo savia- susurro Cadance con una sonrisa triunfante

-Sí hermana, pero te juro que lo hice por amor, por un amor que jure jamás experimentar, y ese fue el motivo por el que nuestro padre vino a hablar con migo, pero para mi sorpresa no vino a reprenderme, sino a felicitarme y a pedirme que me cuidara-

-Eso… es… ¡MARAVILLOSO!- grito Twilight

Esto se me ocurrió desde la semana pasada y apenas lo pude concluir, les pido una disculpa por no aventajar en mi otro fanfic pero es que tenia que sacarlo esto de mi cabeza primero, creo que estoy siendo original en cuanto al tema de que Celestia salga con su domingo siete, pero si conocen otra historia que trate de lo mismo díganme cual es en sus comentarios para leerla y no hacer una copia sin conocer la otra historia.

Y para los que se pregunten sobre quién es ese afortunado que se gano el corazón y algo más de la princesa solo les dire que no es Discord, y aca entre nos mejor no le digan de esto, no vaya a ser que me convierta en piedra


	2. Capitulo 2: Secretos 1ra parte

Capitulo 2: Secretos de Alicornios (La Nightmare de cada princesa).

-Estás diciendo que estas embarazada… del término vas a tener un potrillo- dijo Luna aun en shock por la noticia

-Así es hermana- dijo Celestia un poco apenada

-¿Estas completa y absolutamente segura de eso?- replico Luna incrédula

-Así es Luna- dijo después de dar un suspiro -Me echo cientos de pruebas, y todas daban el mismo resultado, incluso nuestro padre me lo confirmo cuando hablo con migo esta mañana-

-¿Esta mañana?- pregunto Twilight recordando lo que avía pasado en el comedor con Luna y las palabras que intercambiaron ambas hermanas, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos como platos –princesa Celestia Está diciendo que el gran Cronos, ¡uno de los siete creadores!, ¡Amo y señor del tiempo! Y su padre claro está, ¿estuvo aquí en mi castillo?- dijo Twilight de forma emocionada

-Así es princesa Twilight, en determinado momento quise convencerlo de que pasara para que lo conocieran tú y la pequeña Skila, aunque me dijo que no le quedaba tiempo, cosa extraña viniendo de él- dijo Celestia al momento que Twilight se desmallaba por la impresión y no era para menos

Después de eso Cadance levito a Twilight hasta la cama para que no fuera a resfriarse por quedar inconsciente en el suelo, mientras todas reían de forma divertida por lo que le avía pasado a esta ultima

-Valla forma de reaccionar- dijo Luna -hasta parece ser ella la que está embarazada-

-¿Embarazada?- dijo una vos que todas reconocieron de inmediato

-¿Qué haces aquí Discord? ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de una princesa sin su permiso?- le replico con fastidio

-Tranquila princesa Cadance- dijo apareciendo el Dragonecus sentado en una silla sobre el techo con una mesita de noche a un lado con una taza de té y un plato con barias galletas -me asegure de que no se repitiera lo mismo que en mi visita al imperio de cristal- dijo bajando y parándose junta esta -no quería arriesgarme a que tu marido me vuelva a chamuscar la cola por interferir en la construcción de su soldadito- dijo con tono picaron haciendo que Cadance se pusiera roja cual tomate pero con una expresión de ira en contra de Discord

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? Discord- dijo Luna interviniendo

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mis amigas?- dijo estirando sus brazos y juntando a las princesas en un abraso, incluso a Twilight que aun seguía inconsciente -Ahora regresando al tema veo que Shining Armor realmente quiere tener su pequeño soldadito-

-Yo no soy la que está embarazada- dijo furiosa Cadance

-¿A no? ¿Entonces fue usted princesa Luna? Porque hasta donde entendí Twilight no es la que se comió la torta antes del recreo, y es la única viable que me queda en esta habitación, ya que Celestia no me ha dejado llegar tan lejos, como para que eso fuera nuestra realidad- dijo Discord en tono seductor tomando la pesuña delantera de Celestia y apareciendo un ramo de flores de chocolate

-La verdad Discord, es que soy yo la que me encuentro en este estado- dijo Celestia en el tono más amable que pudo, incluso con un poco compasión al saber lo que el dragonecus sentía por ella desde que este se rehabilito -tengo que confesarte, que durante mis "vacaciones" he encontrado a alguien que sin saber lo que soy y quien soy en realidad se ha ganado mi corazón, lo siento Discord pero lo nuestro jamás pudo ser- dijo Celestia

En ese momento, Discord se quedo como si lo hubieran vuelto a petrificar, después de eso la punta de uno de los cuernos se quebró como si fuera de cristal, seguido por una de sus garras de león, luego todo su pecho se cuarteo, para después despedazarse por completo cual copa de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo, después de eso se reincorporo y miro con odio a Celestia mientras que de sus orejas salía humo a presión causando un chillido como un par de cafeteras con el agua hirviendo, para después chasquear sus dedos desapareciendo con todo y sus cosas dejando a las tres princesas temerosa de lo que podría hacer en ese estado

-Cronos en mi castillo- dijo Twilight despertando -¿ocurrió algo malo?- pregunto al ver el rostro de las demás princesas

Después de eso las princesas le explicaron a Twilight lo que avía ocurrido con Discord. esta de inmediato mando a Owlowiscious a casa de Fluttershy para ver si Discord avía llegado con ella, por suerte la respuesta fue positiva, Fluttershy no solo le confirmo que él estaba ahí, si no también que estaba desecho, y que no paraba de llorar, y repetir la frase -¡la perdí Flutershy, la perdí para siempre!- le dijo que trataría de calmarlo pero que lo más probable que lo dejara dormir en su casa, pero cualquier cosa le informaría lo más rápido que le fuera posible

-Por lo menos no se volvió un peligro para Equestria nuevamente- dijo Twilight terminando de leer la carta, y mirando hacia su cuñada, con quien tenía pensado hablar a solas, para que le aclarara un par de cosas que para la mente de Twilight no coincidían con respecto a lo que esta misma avía dicho sobre su pasado, en eso noto algo raro en los ojos de Cadance, algo que la tomo por sorpresa

-¿Te ocurre algo Twilight?- le pregunto Cadance al ver como la miraba

-T… tu… tus o… ojos Cadance- dijo Twilight cubriéndose la boca con sus cascos

En cuanto la vieron Luna y Celestia se pusieron a su lado en posición de combate, mientras Cadance las miraba con cierto miedo, pero no por lo que hacían sus tias si no por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella misma

-Cadance trata de dominarla, no dejes que te controle, piensa en tu esposo y en tu hija- dijo Celestia mientras Cadance respiraba agitadamente, y después haciendo la técnica de autocontrol que le avía enseñado ella misma a Twilight, solo que la empezó a hacer rápidamente, disminuyendo poco a poco la velocidad de esta que empezó a hacerlo a una velocidad relativamente calmada mientras su respiración se normalizaba

Después de eso Cadance se quedo sentada ahí donde estaba con los ojos serrados, pasaron barios minutos sin que Cadance moviera ni un solo musculo, de un de repente su nariz empezó a sangrar, solo para que después caer estrepitosamente al suelo, por suerte Twilight alcanzo a reaccionar y evito con su magia que se golpeara contra el suelo

-¡Cadance! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Twilight sosteniéndola

-Tranquila Twilight- contesto Cadance abriendo sus ojos lentamente mostrando que estos ya estaban normales -lo siento tía Celestia, sé que no deberías de pasar por estos sustos ahora que estas embarazada, pero no me di cuenta en qué momento se escapo y trato de apoderarse de mi nuevamente-

-¿Nuevamente?- pregunto aun asustada Twilight

-Lamento que te tengas que enterar de esta forma tan terrible princesa Twilight- dijo Celestia trayendo con su magia unos pañuelos para limpiar la sangre de la nariz de Cadance -pero ahí una parte negativa y terrible de ser una alicornio, y no es precisamente la semi-inmortalidad que tenemos- le dijo preocupada

-¿Parte negativa? No entiendo nada princesa- dijo Twilight asustada y confundida

-Así es, Twilight, ahí una parte de tu nuevo ser que tienes que reprimir cueste lo que cueste- dijo Cadance reincorporándose de forma débil

-Estoy segura que aún recuerdas cuando usaste los elementos de la armonía sobre nosotras- le dijo Luna a lo que Twilight asintió con la cabeza -bueno para hacerlo sencillo, todas tenemos una Nightmare Moon dentro de nosotras, incluso dentro de ti, y lo más probable es que dentro de la pequeña Skila también-

-¿¡QUÉ…!?- dijo Twilight aun más aterrada que hace unos momento

-Como lo escuchaste Twilight Sparkle- afirmo Luna -lo que viste ese día no fue otra cosa más que a una princesa dominada por su lado más oscuro, alimentado por los celos y la ira que sentí hace mil años, y algo que lamentable todas compartimos, y que nos ha pasado a todas por lo menos una vez en nuestra vida-

-Cuando me convertí en tu niñera, no hacia ni seis años que fui dominada por mi lado negativo, quien se denomino a sí misma como Broken Souls- en cuanto Twilight escucho ese nombre un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, si bien eso ocurrió poco antes de que naciera, todo el mundo savia lo que avía ocurrido en Filly Delphia en aquel entonces, o casi todo lo ocurrido

-¿Quieres decir que…?- pregunto Twilight aterrada, con los ojos notablemente vidriosos y a punto de llorar -¡es imposible! Cadances, tu jamás harías algo tan horrible-

-Tú lo has dicho Twilight, nuestra Cadance jamás haría algo como eso- dijo Celestia tratando de tranquilizarla -pero Broken es capaz de hacer eso y cosas peores, por suerte para Cadance, se toparon con un pequeño potrillo que jamás les tuvo miedo, al contrario la confronto y las enamoro a ambas de una forma que jamás avía visto, cosa que Cadance aprovecho para derrotar ella misma a Broken, pero en el proceso perdió mucho poder, y es por eso que cuando la conociste tenia la apariencia de una adolecente,-

Después de escuchar eso Twilight se quedo callada pensando en varias cosas, una de ellas, era lo que Luna avía dicho -"que a todas nos ha pasado"- conocía el incidente con Broken Souls y la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, incluso confronto a esta ultima pero… y cuando Celestia fue dominada por su lado malvado, no se le ocurría nada con el que la pudiera relacionar, pero a pesar de esa duda era grande avía otra cosa que le causaba más sufrimiento

-¿Y cuando pensaban decirme sobre eso?- pregunto Twilight soltando el llanto -¿alguna vez se les ocurrió lo terrible que me sentiría si yo o mi otra yo llegáramos a hacerles daño a alguna de mis amigas? Y todo por desconocer lo peligrosa que puedo ser-

-Hasta ahora no avía habido la necesidad de abrumarte con esos temores, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora ese ser oscuro no tiene el suficiente poder como para siquiera afectar tu personalidad Twilight- le dijo Cadance -piensa en que esa parte tuya apenas tiene la fuerza de una potrilla de tres o cuatro años, mientras que tu, la verdadera y autentica Twilight Sparkle tiene la fuerza de una yegua madura, por eso no queríamos que supieras nada sobre esto por el momento- dijo Cadance poniéndole una pesuña sobre el hombro de Twilight

-Espero que comprendas por qué no te lo habíamos dicho antes- le dijo Celestia

-Y ahora que se que eso está dentro de mi ¿Cómo lo enfrento cuando tenga que hacerlo?- pregunto un poco más tranquila ya que comprendía el por qué lo hacían, ya que era similar a cuando descubrió por accidente el secreto de su amiga Rainbow Dash

-Lamentablemente eso lo tienes que averiguar por tu cuenta, solo te puedo decir que debe ser algo que sientas que aleja cualquier pensamiento negativo de tu ser, solo espero que no tengas que pasar por lo que paso Luna- le dijo Celestia

Después de eso dejaron el tema y se fueron a dormir, la ultima en salir de la habitación de Celestia fue Luna, quien en el último instante se regreso solo para descubrir a Celestia a punto de comerse un chocolate con almendras

-Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que nuestro padre te dijo que te cuidaras hermana- le reprendió Luna -y eso incluye tu dieta, tienes que dejar de comer tantas golosinas- dijo quitándole con su magia dicho chocolate

-Pero Luna…- intento replicar Celestia

-Pero nada hermana… y será mejor que me lleve con migo esto- dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno haciendo que al instante salieran de sus escondites toda clase de dulces, chocolates y pastelillos sorprendiéndose aun mas cuando de detrás de un marco salió un enorme pastel al mas puro estilo de Pinkie Pie -será mejor que no pregunte como lograste hacer esto- dijo luna mirando con sorpresa y enfado el paste y el lugar de donde este salió

Después de eso Luna por fin dejo a solas a Celestia quien se quedo como potrillo al que le quitan su juguete favorito, pero ya cuando estuvo segura de Luna no regresaría abrió su ala izquierda revelando por lo menos tres tartas de manzana de gran tamaño, las cuales devoro sin compasión, una vez devoradas las tartas dio un pequeño y discreto eructo, después de eso se miro el vientre y sonrió, por alguna razón en ese momento sintió una mescla de sentimientos entre ilusión, duda, desesperación, miedo, felicidad, etc.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome tu padre cuando sepa quién soy en realidad?- le pregunto a su hijo a sabiendas de que no le contestaría

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del palacio Luna se avía topado con Twilight quien caminaba a paso lento, ambas se hicieron compañía por unos cuantos metros sin decirse nada hasta que Twilight decidió romper el silencio

-Entonces es por eso que lucía más pequeña cuando usamos los elementos sobre usted princesas Luna- dijo con poco ánimo

-Si Twilight Sparkle, hasta donde sé cuando tu lado malvado te domina y este es vencido, pierdes gran parte de tu poder, lo que por consecuencia hace que tu cuerpo se vea más joven y pequeño, pero fui recuperando poco a poco mi poder con forme las estacones de la luna, en cuanto a Cadance, según sé, tú fuiste la razón de que recuperara parte de su poder-

-¿¡Yo!?- pregunto Twilight confundida

-Recuerda que mi sobrina es la princesa del amor, y no hay fuente de amor más puro que el que emana una pequeña potrilla hacia sus seres queridos- dijo Luna tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Twilight -aunque también creo que tuvo mucho que ver tu hermano- dijo lo ultimo casi como sí lo dijera para sí misma

-¡He!- expreso Twilight con una ceja arqueada

-Nada será mejor que pasemos- dijo Luna intentando cambiar de tema -creo que allá dentro hay cierto dragón preadolescente que requiere un poco de ayuda-

En efecto, dentro de la habitación de Twilight, sobre una de las dos camas que avía en esta, dormía de forma incomoda Spike, quien denotaba a leguas estar teniendo una pesadilla, Luna se acerco rápidamente al dragón y puso su cuerno sobre su frente, al instante este brillo, y así duro por unos instantes hasta que Spike se despertó y levanto de repente, el joven dragón miro en todas direcciones notablemente agitado

-¿Estás bien Spike?- le pregunto Twilight preocupada por estado en que este estaba, él en cuanto la vio la abraso con fuerza y empezó a llorar descontroladamente -ya, ya tranquilo Spike tan solo fue un mal sueño, no es necesario que te pongas a llorar como cuando eras un bebe-

-No entiendes Twilight… no lo entiendes- dijo Spike entre sollozos

-Deberías contarle Spike- dijo Luna -tal vez así no tengas tan seguido ese terrible sueño-

-¿Qué sueño? ¿De qué está hablando Spike?- pregunto Twilight

-A tenido esa pesadilla desde que tuvo su primer ataque de codicia ¿Creí que ya te lo avía dicho?- le pregunto Luna

-No me avía dicho nada, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas Spike?- le pidió Twilight mirando a los ojos al dragón

-Es que soñé que todas estaban muertas- dijo aun lloroso Spike

-Ho… vamos Spike desde que me convertí en alicarnio también he soñado con el día en que ya no estén las chicas, pero tú y yo estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo, y debemos aprovechar cada instante que estemos con ellas- le dijo Twilight tratando de calmarlo

-No me entiendes Twilight, en mi sueño tu y las chicas estaban muertas por… por… por mi causa- dijo soltando nuevamente el llanto -esa vez estuve a ponto de hacerle daño solo a Rarity, y si para la próxima ya no relaciono y les hago daño a todas ustedes. No quiero hacerles daño- dijo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Twilight

-Tranquilo Spike, se que jamás nos harías nada apropósito- le dijo Twilight para tranquilizarlo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-No me entiendes Twilight, no sabes lo que se siente ser una amenaza para los que te rodean- dijo Spike aun llorando

En ese momento Twilight miro a Luna, ella quería decirle lo del lado malvado de los alicornios, pero Luna no se lo permitió, el pobre de Spike ya tenía suficiente con esa terrible pesadilla como para también cargar con el hecho de que Twilight también podría ser una amenaza para todos los que los rodeaban y querían. Por alguna razón extraña Twilight se sintió un poco mejor al saber que no era la única que tenía esa terrible sensación de ser un peligro para sus seres queridos, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por ello, y también sentía lastima por Spike, ya que era demasiado joven como para cargar ese peso.

Por primera vez en muchos años Twilight dejo dormir a Spike con ella en su cama, después de todo ante sus ojos Spike era como un hijo o un hermano, y no podía dejar de sentir lástima por él, momentos como ese le asían recordar a Twilight cuando era una potrilla y se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de sus padres o su hermano por causa también de una pesadilla o de los relámpagos causados por las tormentas, esa sensación de tener a un lado a alguien la hiso sentir tranquila, y pudo alejar de su mente la terrible noticias que avía recibido ese día, permitiéndole dormir esa noche

A la mañana siguiente, ya cuando las princesas Celestia y Luna regresaron a Canterlot, Twilight decidió hablar con su cuñada para aclarar unas cuantas cosas

-¿podemos hablar?- le dijo Twilight a Cadance entrando en la habitación donde estaba junto con Skila

-¿Es sobre lo de anoche?- le pregunto Cadance

-Sí, es que hay muchas cosas que quisiera me aclararas- le contesto Twilight nerviosa por lo que estaba por escuchar

-¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?- le pregunto Cadance con gran seriedad

-El potro que te detuvo cuando te domino tu otra yo, ¿fue Shining Armor verdad?-

-Así es Twilight, fue una de las razones por las que me convertí en tu niñera cuando tu familia se mudo a Canterlot, en ese entonces solo quería estar cerca de aquel que me salvo de mi propia oscuridad, jamás creí que me toparía con el cariño de tan dulce potrilla- dijo Cadance con seriedad -solo espero que eso no cambie las cosas entre nosotras-

-La verdad es que si las cambia- dijo Twilight -pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser familia- dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa

En ese momento un pequeño lloriqueo saco a ambas princesas de su plática, ya que la pequeña Skila necesitaba un cambio de pañal con gran urgencia.

Después de eso tanto Cadance como Skila regresaron al Imperio de Cristal, en cuanto Twilight se quedo sola se dirigió sin pestañeos directo a la biblioteca del viejo castillo, aun le faltaba averiguar cuando y que fue lo que ocurrió cuando la princesa Celestia fue dominada por su lado malvado, y savia que en la actual estado de su mentora no sería conveniente preguntarle por ello, ya que debió haber sido terrible como para ella no dijera nada, o como para mantenerlo en secreto, y savia también que Celestia tendía a ocultar muchas cosas, nada mas lo que se avía enterado la noche anterior fue suficiente como para confirmarlo. También savia que si en algún lugar encontraría información, sobre eso sería solo en dos puntos, en esa biblioteca o en la temida biblioteca de SCARTINJAM, mejor conocida como la biblioteca del Tártaro, la única biblioteca a la que Twilight le tenía casi tanto miedo como al Tártaro mismo

Aquí la segunda parte de esta historia, he decidido darle prioridad a esta, ya que han pasado dos cosas, una: por causa de un virus perdí varios archivos, y la otra tengo un bloqueo para reescribir lo que ya avía escrito, no sé si les ha pasado que te ocurre algo parecido lo que al principio te pareció una buena idea al reescribirlo ya no parece tan buena. También quise aprovechar un error de memoria mia al mencionar que Cadance avía tenido otros matrimonios en el pasado, y aprobeche esto para darle introducción a la sub-trama del lado oscuro de los alicornios, espero sea de su agrado esta temática, y por cierto estoy abierto a sugerencias de nombres para el lado oscuro de Celestia y de Twilight, déjenlo en sus reviews, los más acordes y tenebrosos, y con mayor votación serán los que aparezcan en mi historia

Otra cosa también quisiera hacer un llamado a todos los que saben de alguien que entrene perros para pelea que los denuncien, por culpa de uno de esos desgraciados tengo a mi pobre perrita convaleciente, ya que fue atacada por un perro de este tipo, hasta donde sé en casi todos los países donde ustedes leen mi historia estos actos son considerados como delito, así que si alguno de sus vecinos se dedica a eso denúncienlo, los perros no son maquinas de muerte, sus dueños los convierten en esas abominaciones, de ante mano, gracias por seguir mi historia y por detener esta terrible practica.

Atentamente RUBENTAKER55


	3. Capitulo 3: Asuntos de familia

Capitulo 3: Asuntos de Familia.

¡EXTRA EXTRA! ¡Hoy en conferencia de prensa, la máxima monarca de Equestria, la princesa Celestia, confesó estar embarazada!

Aunque no revelo la identidad de padre del hijo que espera. La noticia ha causado opiniones encontradas, desde el apoyo y felicidad de la mayor parte de la familia real, así como de las ex-portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y de gran parte de los ciudadanos de Equestria, hasta las más fuertes críticas provenientes en su mayoría de las familias más conservadoras de la nobleza y de los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de máximo rango asegurando que...

-¡Como se atreven a decir que mi padre se avergüenza de mi hermana cuando él en persona le dio su apoyo!- decía Luna molesta por lo que aprecia en el periódico de ese día

Avía pasado ya un mes desde que Celestia le conto a las demás princesas sobre su estado, y el día anterior le avía revelado a los medios de comunicación, y por ende a toda Equestra, el estado en el que se encontraba y que pronto la familia real seria un poco más grande, por fortuna para la monarca, la mayor parte del reino se alegro por la noticia, aunque por otro lado se sentía preocupada por la súbita y negativa reacción de Soul Ministry, cardenal regente del santuario del gran dios Cronos (padre de las princesas) y Elisa, sacerdotisa maestre y la actual líder de la iglesia del amor fundada por la gran diosa Afrodita (madre de las princesas) y su hijo Eros (hermano menor de Celestia y mayor que Luna, y padre de Cadanze) quienes no tardaron en mostrar su molestia y desapruebo al embarazo fuera de matrimonio de la princesa del día y guardiana del sol

-Disculpe su alteza- dijo un guardia entrando en el despacho de la princesa Luna

-Adelante guardia ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto amablemente la princesa Luna dejando de lado su coraje

-El cardenal Soul está en la sala del trono solicitando una audiencia con la princesa Celestia, pero ella nos dio órdenes de no molestarla mientras le enseñaba a la princesa Twilight como mover el sol, pero el cardenal exige hablar con ella, por lo que recurrimos a usted- dijo el guardia

-Gracias por informarme, precisamente con ese pony quería yo hablar- dijo la princesa Luna levantándose de su asiento y caminando asía la salida de su despacho - lléveme hasta donde está el cardenal- le ordeno

En efecto el cardenal estaba en la sala de trono parado junto al trono de Celestia viéndolo con disgusto, el cardenal era un unicornio de edad avanzada de color gris con crin y cola de color anaranjado, vestía una túnica de color blanco que impedía ver su CM

-Precisamente con usted quera hablar- le dijo Luna en cuanto entro al salón

-Quisiera decir lo mismo princesa Luna, hija menor de mi señor, señora de la noche, guardiana de la Luna y de los sueños, emisaria de la oscuridad y de sus nefastas criaturas- dijo refiriéndose con lo ultimo a Nighmare Moon

-Como se le ocurre contradecir la voluntad de mi padre quien ya le dio su apoyo absoluto a mi hermana en persona- dijo molesta

-Si como no- dijo el cardenal -lo dicen las vergüenzas de mi señor, una yegua demonio y otra pecadora con la nefasta prueba de su crimen creciendo en su vientre-

-¡Le ordeno que no se refiera hacia nosotras con esas palabras y mucho menos asía mi sobrino no nato, no pienso tolerar esas expresiones, recuerde que está hablando de sus princesas!- le contesto Luna pasando junto al cardenal y sentándose en su trono el cual estaba a la derecha del de su hermana

-Mire "princesa"- dijo con sarcasmo -no estoy aquí para discutir con usted, tengo que hablar es con su hermana, como cardenal y máximo representante de su padre en estas tierras tengo que darle un mensaje que mi señor me entrego en sueños para que se lo...- no termino de hablar cuando una risa burlona proveniente de la princesa Luna lo interrumpió

-Ja, ja. Escoja mejor sus escusas cardenal, si mi padre hubiera enteado en el mundo onírico yo hubiera sido la primera en enterarme, después de todo usted mismo lo dijo "soy la guardiana de los sueños" nada pasa en ese mundo sin que nosotras nos enteremos- dijo Luna burlándose de la escusa del cardenal -le pido que se retire del palacio y no vuelva a molestar a mi hermana con sus cosas cardenal- le dijo haciendo una seña a uno de los guardias para que lo escoltara hasta la salida del palacio

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- amenazo el cardenal -ese pecado contra el gran dios Cronos ha de ser purificado- termino de amenazar mientras el guardia lo empujaba asía la puerta del salón

-Si yo fuera usted trataría de no dormir por un par de noches cardenal- le dijo Luna con calma -no vaya a ser que sus sueños se tornen un poco… peligrosos para su salud- Luna savia que no debía aprovechar su don sobre los sueños para beneficio propio, pero con tal de proteger a su hermana y al hijo que esta esperaba era capaz hacer cualquier cosa, y por sus padres que estaba dispuesta a romper una de las reglas más importantes que le impusieron cuando le dieron ese don

Al poco rato entraron en el salón tanto la princesa Celestia como la princesa Twilight, ambas con cara de satisfacción, como en los viejos tiempos cuando Celestia le enseñaba un nuevo hechizo a Twilight

-Uf… eso fue más difícil de lo que creí- dijo Twilight con felicidad pero notablemente agotada, sobándose levemente el cuerno -la última vez que lo avía intentado no me costó tanto trabajo-

-Recuerda mi fiel estudiante que en ese entonces te aviamos transferido toda nuestra magia, en esta ocasión lo estas asiendo con la ayuda solo de tu propia magia- le dijo una sonriente Celestia

-Lo sé, pero aun así creí que sería más sencillo, y la verdad que eso me recordó a cuando solo era su estudiante en la academia- dijo Twilight recordando sus años como aprendiz de la princesa

-Espero que para cuando yo no pueda encargarme de levantar el sol ya tengas suficiente practica para encargarte- le dijo Celestia a su nuevamente estudiante

-No la defraudare- aseguro Twilight con determinación

-Veo que se la han pasado bien- dijo Luna fingiendo que no había pasado nada

-La verdad es que si hermana- contesto Celestia -uno de los guardias me informo que el cardenal Soul quería hablarme, y que lo avías atendido en mi lugar ¿Que es lo que ocupaba?- pregunto

-A… este… Nada importante hermana, solo una consulta… sobre nuestro padre… ya sabes… cosas del santuario- contesto nerviosa Luna ya que no quería preocupar a Celestia con esas cosas

-No tienes porque sobreprotegerme hermana- le dijo Celestia después de un suspiro cansado -no necesito ser adivina para saber el motivo de su visita- dijo con calma mientras caminaba hacia su trono para sentarse en este -no porque valla a ser madre dejare de querer y velar por todos mis ponys- dijo con la seguridad de siempre

-Eso jamás se ha puesto en duda hermana- le dijo Luna -pero te vienen unos meses muy difíciles, eso sin mencionar que durante algún tiempo no podrás hacerte cargo de tus deberes y que a partir de ahí tendrás que dividir tu atención entre el bebe y tus labores reales- dijo apareciendo un pequeño balde el cual acerco a Celestia

-Sé que serán meses difíciles, pero aún así...- no termino de hablar cuando una sensación en su estomago y después en su garganta la obligaron a tomar el balde con sus pesuñas apresuradamente para vomitar dentro de este

-Las ocho y treinta- le dijo Luna a Twilight, quien puso cara de fastidio, para después esta ultima hiciera aparecer una bolsa de Sugar Cube Corner para dársela a Luna -te lo advertí Twilight Sparkle el cuerpo de mi hermana es un enorme reloj, y en su actual estado no iba a haber diferencia- le dijo con cara de triunfo

Luna y Twilight avían hecho una apuesta, sobre ese pequeño asunto, Luna le aseguraba a Twilight que todos los días a las ocho y treinta de la mañana Celestia era atacada por los achaques de su embarazo obligándola a devolver el estomago precisamente a esa hora, cosa que Twilight aseguraba que era imposible, ya que los achaques eran esporádicos y sorpresivos según los libros de maternidad que avía leído las últimas semanas, la apuesta consistía en que si Twilight ganaba, Luna tendría que quedarse esa noche en el castillo, o por lo menos no tendría que pararse en ningún bar, discoteca, o cualquier centro nocturno que se topara en su ronda por las ciudades, como usualmente lo hacía; y si Luna ganaba (lo cual estaba pasando todos los días desde que empezaron con la apuesta) Twilight tenía dos opciones, o le cedía el par de pastelillos o galletas que le enviaba a diario Pinky Pie o tenia que aceptar a salir con uno de los tantos pretendientes que la joven princesa tenía desde que recibió su titulo, obviamente prefería ceder los postre que su hiperactiva amiga rosada le enviaba, sobre todo al ver que Blueblood encabezaba la lista.

Después de eso las tres se dirigieron al gran comedor del castillo, la más ansiosa, y por obvias rezones fue Celestia quien en cuanto vio lo que le avían servido de desayuno se quedo algo decepcionada, ya que esperaba su típico almuerzo dulce y abundante, pero en su lugar se encontró con un desayuno, que aunque era casi igual de abundante que de costumbre, no era lo que estaba acostumbrada, ya que este constaba de un plato de heno frito con verduras, un gran vaso de jugo de naranja con zanahoria y unas cuantas piezas de pan integral tostado, no es que despreciara las buenas intenciones de los cocineros del castillo al preocuparse por su alimentación, pero sin duda uvera deseado algo más dulce, estaba a punto de resignarse a comer lo que le avían servido cuando un olor a mermelada de naranja y miel de maple lleno sus fosas nasales llamando su atención al plato de su alumna a quien le avían servido unos hotcakes con dichos jarabes

-¡Ni lo pienses hermana!- le dijo Luna antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo llamando la atención de Twilight, quien ni siquiera avía notado la actitud de su mentora

A Celestia solo le quedo suspirar y resignarse a comer lo que le avían servido bajo el ojo atento de su hermana quien en esos momentos parecía ser ella la hermana mayor, cosa que le causo una pequeña risa divertida a Celestia, cosa que le hiso más dulce su desayuno.

Ya durante la tarde y después de atender sus deberes reales, se encontraba Celestia en su despacho comenzando a leer un libro sobre maternidad que tanto Twilight como su sobrina Cadance le recomendaron que leyera, no avía terminado de leer la primera pagina cuando Luna entro lentamente y se le quedo viendo con preocupación en su rostro

-¿Cuándo?- le pregunto Luna a Celestia

-¿Cuándo que hermana?- pregunto Celestia tratando de hacerse la desentendida

-No te hagas la tonta Celestia- le dijo Luna con algo de enfado en su voz -él tiene derecho de saber la verdad, sin mencionar que tu bebé necesitara a su padre, no puedes negarles el derecho de conocerse, acaso no has visto lo que ocurre cuando un potro crese alegada de uno de sus padres… o de ambos- dijo Luna con las voz quebrada

Celestia solo bajo el libro, y miro a su hermana, savia bien que Luna se refería a sí misma, por lo que se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta su hermana para envolverla en un cálido abrazo con sus patas delanteras y sus enormes alas

-Ho… Luna, se lo difícil que fue para ti- le dijo Celestia abrasándola con todas sus fuerzas -si por mi fuera ellos estarían aquí con nosotras en estos momentos… también quisiera tener a nuestros padres a nuestro lado… en lugar de esos engreídos de Soul y Elisa- dijo lo ultimo tratando de hacer sonreír a Luna

-Los extraño tanto- dijo Luna sujetando fuertemente el brazalete que su padre le avía dejado, el cual no se lo avía quitado para nada desde aquel día que apareció en su brazo

Durante unos momentos permanecieron abrazadas en silencio, después de todo Celestia avía sido como una madre para Luna en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en cuanto a asuntos personales propios de las yeguas

-Te prometo que a la primera oportunidad que tenga iré a hablar con él, y le contare la verdad- le dijo Celestia

-Solo espero que tengas la cortesía de presentármelo primero antes de que me tenga que enterar por la prensa de quien es el padre de mi sobrino- dijo una voz masculina pero dulce que fue reconocida inmediatamente por las princesas

-¡EROS!- dijeron a unisonó Celestia y Luna

Al momento apareció frente a ellas un corcel alicornio de color escarlata con crin y cola rubias cortas pero esponjosas con una CM en forma de dos corazones, uno frente al otro siendo atravesados de forma ascendente por una sola flecha dorada

-No por que seas la mayor te da derecho a no informarme solo que te pasa mi querida hermana- dijo Eros al momento que era abrasado fuertemente por Luna

-Lo siento hermano, pero eres un poco difícil de encontrar- le alego Celestia -como decidiste no vivir con nosotras, nos es muy difícil saber dónde encontrarte Eros, ojala consideraras vivir nuevamente con nosotras aquí en el castillo- le propuso Celestia

-Solo si las cosas de política no son tan aburridas y complejas como ase mil quinientos años Cely- le dijo Eros

-Bueno…- quiso alegar algo, pero aunque las cosas no eran como en aquel entonces seguían siendo básicamente lo mismo

-Lo savia- dijo Eros con una sonrisa -lo siento hermana pero esas cosas de política solo tú y papá las entienden, no entiendo porque sigues viviendo aquí hermanita- le dijo lo ultimo a Luna

-Sabes bien que no soy una aventurera como lo eres tu hermano, prefiero tener un techo sobre mi cabeza, aunque eso signifique soportar a un montón de nobles que me tienen miedo por…- Luna no termino la frase cuando cayó en cuenta del peso de sus propias palabras

-No tienes por qué decírmelo- dijo Eros -lamento no haber estado ahí cuando eso ocurrió, sobre todo hace mil años, tal vez si hubiera estado, no hubieras tenido que ser desterrada hasta que ella se debilitara lo suficiente como para que los elementos pudieran regresarla a su lugar… pero ahí que ver lo positivo ya tienes tu propia festividad y creo que ese pueblo… ahí como se llama…-

-Ponyville, hermano- complemento Celestia

-… Sí, ese mismo, escuche que te diviertes mucho en ese lugar esa noche, Luna, incluso puedo ver que en unos cuantos años tendrás un gran pretendiente, no me sorprendería si su CM tenga algo que ver contigo- dijo de forma divertidamente picarona

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Luna alarmada -¿Cómo se te ocurre que llegue a ver de esa forma al pequeño Pip?-

-Yo jamás mencione nombres Luna- dijo Eros algo despacio -mas aparte les recuerdo a las dos que cuando conocí a la madre de Cadance también era una dulce potrilla… ah como la extraño- dijo lo último con nostalgia

-Espero que esta vez por lo menos te quedes lo suficiente como para que tu hija pueda venir a visitarte, la pequeña Skila ya cumplió un año y no a conocido a su abuelo, y me gustaría que mi bebé conozca a su tío cuando nazca- dijo Celestia tratando de alegrar el ambiente

-¿De verdad ya cumplió un año?- pregunto Eros con algo de tristeza -para serles sincero… me da miedo conocerla, mamá dice que se parece mucho a su abuela Honey Winter, mi querida Honey- dijo con tono de tristeza

-Vamos hermano, porque no duermes aquí en el castillo esta noche y mañana Celestia y tú van a verlas- dijo Luna animando a su hermano

-Supongo que si te digo que no estarás en mi sueños insistiendo hasta que acepte- dijo Eros con una mueca -mejor acepto de una vez, pero no nos iremos hasta después de que venga esa fastidiosa de Elisa, quiero poner en claro algunas cosas en claro con esa sacerdotisa- dijo empezando a caminar junto a Luna para dirigirse a una habitación que siempre le tenían reservada

Celestia se despidió de ambos quedándose en su despacho, pensando en lo feliz que se sentía al ver que estaban de nuevo los tres hermanos reunidos, savia que con Eros hay podría ser más sencillo para ella si acaso el padre de su hijo se llegaba a molestarse con ella cuando le dijera la verdad. Y precisamente sobre el tema no savia como tenía que decírselo, en un principio pensó en llamarlo al castillo y ahí decirle que la pony a la que avía enamorado era ella, por lo que no necesitaría decirle el resultado de aquella noche de amor infinito que disfrutaron aquella noche, pero le pareció injusto ya que significaría que no tenía el valor de decírselo personalmente, otra idea que se le ocurrió fue la de citarlo en aquel lugar donde se entregaron el uno al otro y llegar siendo ella misma, siendo la Princesa Celestia, pero recordó que él a pesar de ser un pony fuerte tenía un corazón débil, y que cualquier impresión fuerte podría mandarlo al hospital. Inmersa en sus pensamientos miro hacia un gran archivero en una de las paredes de su despacho, ahí estaban atesoradas todas las cartas que Twilight y las demás portadores le llegaron a enviar sobre sus lecciones sobre la amistad

-¡Eso es!- se dijo así misma -le empezare a enviar cartas, tratare de darle a entender quien soy, antes de ir a decírselo en persona… pero y si quiere responderme, mmm- se quedo pensativa una vez más, pero en eso recordó que una de las capitanas de la guardia solar supo sobre la falsa identidad que tomo para poder pasar desapercibida durante sus "vacaciones" lo avía hecho como medida de seguridad por si se metía en algún problema -estoy segura que me apoyara con esto- dijo con firmeza para después empezar a escribir la carta

"_Primero que nada, quiero disculparme contigo por no haberte escribido antes, pero mi deberes me ha tenido bastante ocupada estos días. También quiero que sepas que te he extrañado cada día desde que nos tuvimos que separar, también quiero que sepas que te sigo amando más que a nadie en Ecuestria, se que pronto nos volveremos a reunir, y que nuestras vidas van a cambiar para siempre mi querido R… … …_

Que dijeron, tan pronto vamos saber el nombre del suertudote que se gano el corazón de Celestia pues por ahora solo los dejare con la primisia de que su nombre empieza con "R".

Con respecto a la mención de los padres de Celestia y Luna, bueno les recuerdo que esta es una historia de la familia real, con respecto al hermano de ellas, también quise ser original mencionando que en medio de ellas hay un hermano, originalmente lo iba a llamar Cupido, pero mi hermana me dijo que el dios del amor tenía otro nombre, el cual es Eros, investiguen si no me la creen, incluso este es el verdadero nombre de esta deidad. Y con respecto a las deidades en el siguiente capítulo expondré cuantas ahí y su rol en la historia. También quiero aclarar que según mi historia él se dedica a viajar por todo el mundo, no le gusta quedarse en un mismo lugar, ya verán las razones más adelante.

Disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo, la verdad he tenido un montón de cosas en la cabeza, también quiero decirles que no tendré fechas de entrega fija, ya que solo escribo en tiempos libres ya que estudio y trabajo a la vez, eso sin mencionar que en ocasiones me gusta tomar inspiración de la vida misma, y que también estoy trabajando en una historia que no es un fanfic, es una historia completamente original, la cual espero que pronto tengan la dicha de poder leer, ahun así tratare de publicar por lo menos cad semana o cada quince días por muy tardar

Y ya por ultimo sigo, con el problema de los nombres para el lado malvado para Celestia y Twilight, por favor si tienen un nombre que crean que sea bueno coméntenmelo, por el momento solo se me ocurren Last Sunrise (ultimo amanecer) para Twilight ya saben para que sea un poco opuesto a su nombre real, hagan sus aportaciones se los estaré muy agradecido, créanme ambos son esenciales para la historia y quiero hacerl s partisipes de la historia


	4. Capitulo 4: Reunion y Conspiracion

Capitulo cuatro: Reunión familiar y la Conspiración contra el Sol

Han pasado ya dos días desde que Eros llego al castillo en Canterlot, lo cual a aprovechado Luna, no solo para pasar tiempo con su hermano, sino también para poner en su lugar tanto a Elisa como a Soul, dejándoles en claro que tanto su padre Cronos, como su madre Afrodita, no solo estaban felices por la noticia del embarazo de Celestia, si no también que estaban orgullosos de ella, y que si se atrevían a contradecirlos que se atuvieran a las consecuencias. Aunque claro, el cardenal Soul no le creyó ni una sola palabra, hasta que un día despertó fuera del santuario y por algún extraño y poderoso hechizo ya no pudo entrar de nuevo, lo cual fue interpretado por los demás miembros del clero como una señal del mismo dios Cronos de que Soul de verdad avía contra decido sus deseos, provocando su expulsión inmediata de la orden, pero para Soul todo fue una trampa por parte de las princesas, a quienes amenazo a pulmón abierto.

Por su parte Discord, seguía quedándose en casa de Fluttershy, para desgracia de la pobre pegaso, quien ha tenido que soportar al dolido señor del caos, quien parecía no tener otra cosa mas de que hablar más que del embarazo de Celestia y de lo que aria en cuanto tuviera enfrente a responsable de tal hecho

-… te lo juro Fluttershy en cuanto tenga enfrente al idiota que se atrevió a ponerle una pesuña encima a mi Cely va a conocer el verdadero significado de caos...- decía a una adormilada, y posiblemente enfadada Fluttershy, que solo se limitaba a observar y escuchar al dragonicus -… lo tengo- dijo Discord repentinamente -gracias Fluttershy por la idea, eren un verdadero encanto-

-Am… bueno… me dio gusto poderte servir de alluda- dijo la timida pegaso mientras era abrasada por el señor del caos

Después de eso Discord desapareció dejando a Fluttershy sola, tirándose al suelo para poder descansar al fin después de soportar por poco más un mes las quejas del dolido Discord, después de que sus oídos descansaron un poco golpeo levemente una pared cercana para que todos sus animalitos salieran de sus escondites

-Jamás creí que diría esto pero... me alegro que por fin se halla ido- le dijo a Engel su conejo quien tenía sus orejas tapadas con algodón hasta la punta.

Después de desaparecer de la casa de Fluttershy, Discord se tele transporto hasta el castillo en Canterlot, específicamente a la recamara de la princesa Celestia, pero tuvo que hacerlo de forma invisible ya que tanto Celestia como su hermana, la princesa Luna se encontraban en el lugar acompañadas por quien era su actual ginecóloga de cabecera, era una pegaso de pelaje verde pistache con crin y colas color tinto claro, y ojos castaños con una CM en forma de una pantalla de ultrasonido con un estetoscopio rodeándolo haciendo la forma de un corazón

-Bueno- dijo la ginecóloga -es apresurado para sacar cualquier conclusión pero todo parece estar bien, pero le voy a recomendar unos medicamentos, unas vitaminas, y sobre todo es muy importante que empiece a tomar acido fólico, su alteza- dijo mientras sacaba unos cuantos frascos de dicho medicamento de su maletín

-No se preocupe doctora- dijo Luna -me encargare personalmente de que a mi hermana no se le olvide tomar su medicamento, espero encuentre cómoda la habitación que le hemos asignado- le dijo acompañándola hasta la puerta de la recamara de Celestia

-Por eso no se preocupe alteza, y agradezco profundamente la confianza que han puesto en su servidora os juro que no las defraudare, siendo franca este es un hecho histórico para la ciencia moderna ecuestre, y es un honor para mí ser partícipe de este acontecimiento que me supongo las debe tener desbordantes de alegría- dijo la ginecóloga para después retirarse

-¿Ya terminaron con sus cosas de yeguas?- dijo Eros entrando en la habitación

-Si hermano- contesto Celestia en el mismo tono juguete con el que le avía hecho la pregunta

En ese preciso momento entro una de las capitanas de la guardia diurna con una carta que tenía como destinatario a alguien que no existía, pero que claramente ambas sabían a quien se refería dicha nota. Celestia la leyó ansiosa, Eros noto la ilusión con la que Celestia leyó dicha nota

-¿Por qué juegas con el hermana y no le dices la verdad de una vez?- le pregunto Eros a Celestia cuando dedujo lo que pasaba, a lo que ella solo suspiro

-Quiero hacerlo hermano pero si lo hago así sin más… lo podría perder para siempre-

-¿Perder? Pos ¿qué tan falsa fuiste con él?- le pregunto intrigado

-No hermano- le contesto Celestia caminando hacia el balcón de su recamara seguida por Eros -en realidad fui tan sincera con él como jamás lo he sido con nadie más… solo que con otro nombre y tampoco le dije a que me he dedicado los últimos dos mil años-

-¿Entonces herma? Como señor del amor se que cualquiera te perdonaría por no decir ese par de detalles, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dile la verdad-

-Eso lo mataría- le dijo con voz alterada -lo que pasa es que a pesar de que es un corcel fuerte, su corazón no lo es- suspiro con tristeza -hasta donde me dijo nació con una extraña condición que hace que su corazón sea tan frágil como el cristal, cualquier impresión fuerte lo podría mandar al hospital o…- no termino la frase

-Te entiendo hermana, mejor de lo que piensas, es por eso que no me gusta quedarme ni aquí en Canterlot, y mucho menos en el imperio de cristal- dijo Eros con tristeza -no sabes cómo duelen todos esos recuerdos con mi amada Honey, desde los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, cuando nos casaste, hasta cuando nació Cadance- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza -hasta cuando perdimos el imperio a cascos del maldito de Sombra, pero lo peor fue cuando envejeció y su salud empeoro hasta que… se fue a los prados eternos, pero… ¿te puedo decir algo que jamás le avía dicho a nadie?- dijo llamando la atención de Celestia -esos cuantos años que pase a su lado valieron la pena, y ni todo el dolor del mundo me harían cambiarlos por nada… aunque siempre huyo de el- dijo tratando de no sonar tan cursi

-Bueno solo espero que esta vez no intentes uir porque ya le avise a tu hija que estaríamos los dos en el imperio esta tarde- dijo Celestia regresando a dentro

Precisamente esa misma tarde ambos estaban a bordo del tren real, con dirección al Impero de Cristal, uno esperaría que ambos hermanos fueran conversando de todo y nada, pero la verdad era que cada uno iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, por su parte Celestia solo podía pensar en su amado y en los recuerdos que le traía dicho viaje, sobre todo cuando lo conoció

Flashback

Podemos ver el tren de la amistad recorriendo las vías con dirección asía Trotinjam, y en uno de sus asientos vemos a una alta pegaso color crema con melena y colas rosadas con una CM en forma de un sol y una nube, la cual miraba por la ventana bastante emocionada, cuando de repente un pony terrestre se le acerca

-Disculpe señorita ¿ese lugar está ocupado?- le pregunto el pony terrestre a la pegaso

-He, ah no, adelante- le contesto la pegaso, quien era nada menos que Celestia disfrazada con hechizo de apariencia para pasar desapercibida

Celestia miro al pony terrestre sorprendida, era la primera vez en siglos que estaba tan cerca de un corcel, y lo que veía no era nada desagradable para sus ojos, el corcel era de color tinto oscuro con crin y colas castañas, sus patas traseras eran de un color gris mientras sus piernas delanteras eran de color azul, lo cual daba la apariencia que traía medias, Celestia lo miro con detenimiento hasta que noto un pequeño bulto en su pecho, en un principio no le prestó mucha atención hasta que el pony saco de sus alforjas un frasco de medicamento que cuando leyó la etiqueta se sorprendió, ya que conocía ese medicamento ya que ella misma avía participado con la creación del mismo, por lo que savia para que era prescrito

-¿Y hacia dónde se dirige señorita?- le pregunto el corcel

-Hacia Trotinjam- contesto Celestia -¿Y usted?- le pregunto tratando de entablar una conversación

-También, voy de regreso a mi hogar, por fin- dijo el corcel

-¿ha estado fuera de su hogar mucho tiempo?- le pregunto ella

-Solo el necesario- dijo rascándose levemente el bulto en su pecho -ah, disculpe mi descortesía mi nombre en R…-

Fin Flashback

-… Equestria llamando a la Princesa Celestia- decía Eros moviendo uno de sus cascos de arriba hacia abajo frente al rostro de Celestia, sacándola de sus recuerdos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Celestia sacudiendo su cabeza

-Lo que pasa es que hace diez minutos que llegamos y tú sigues perdida en tus pensamientos hermana- le contesto Eros

-Disculpa mi distracción hermano, pero es que estaba… meditando unos… asuntos que deje pendientes- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida del vagón, a lo que Eros solo suspiro y vio con resignación a su hermana mientras se adentraban en la estación del Imperio

Para Eros fue una grata sorpresa ver lo majestuoso que se encontraba el imperio, ya que desde que este reapareció no se avía atrevido a poner una pesuña en este por muchas razones, la principal era por el miedo de encontrarse con una ciudad devastada por la ira y ambición de Sombra, pero fue sorprendente para él ver que todo estaba incluso mejor que cuando él lo avía gobernado

-Cadance y ese debilucho de Armor parece que han hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Eros con orgullo

-Mejor de lo que crees hermano- le dijo Celestia abrasándolo con una de sus alas

El recibimiento que los ponys de cristal le dieron a los hermanos reales fue de lo más concurrido que cualquier otro, todos ellos querían ver a su antiguo gobernante, sorpresa mayor la que Eros se llevo al encontrarse que varios de los sirvientes del castillo que él conocía y que seguían con vida, Celestia le explico que todo eso era posible ya que todos entraron en estado inanimado durante el tiempo que el Imperio estuvo bajo la maldición de Sombra, eso alegro bastante el corazón de Eros. Pero a pesar de lo caluroso y alegre del recibimiento que recibió de los ponys de cristal no se comparo con nada con lo que le esperaba en la sala del trono

-¡Este lugar sigue idéntico a cuando la última vez que lo vi!- dijo entrando de espaldas admirando las puertas del salón

-Sus altezas sean bienvenidos al Imperio de Cristal- dijo Shining Armor bastante nervioso al tener frente a él a su suegro, quien la última vez que lo avía visto por poco y lo mandaba al hospital, y eso que era el príncipe del amor, solo imagínense si hubiera tenido por suegro al temido Quetzalcóatl, señor del submundo y guardián del Tártaro

-Valla, valla, valla, a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Eros acercándose a Shining de forma amenazante, a lo que Shining solo trago saliva

-¡Papa!- grito Cadance con alegría por ver de nuevo a su padre

-Cadance- dijo Eros olvidando al instante cualquier maldad que hubiera tenido planeada para su yerno

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, fundiéndose en tierno abraso padre e hija, que enternecería a cualquiera

-Mi pequeña Cadance, ve cómo has crecido- le dijo después de que se separaron del tierno abrazo

-Y tú no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi- le dijo Cadance, pero repentinamente cambio de humor y le dio una mirada llena de ira a su padre -esto significa que ya te allá perdonado por no venir a ver a tu nieta, ya cumplió un año y el aliconio que dice llamarse el señor del amor, no se ha dignado a venir a verla- le regaño

-Bueno es que yo…- no savia ni que escusa inventar para justificar su ausencia durante tanto tiempo

-Je, je creo que ahora si se metió en problemas- susurro Shining

-… bueno lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, así que donde esta mi nieta que ya es hora de que conozca a su abuelo- dijo mientras asía aparecer un montón de regalos para la pequeña Skyla

Cadance se le quedo viendo de la misma forma por unos segundos, hasta que su expresión se suavizo, y con una leve sonrisa señalo hacia donde se encontraba Shining Armor. Cuando eros lo volteo a ver de nuevo pudo notar que avía algo sobre este, o más bien alguien, una pequeña potrilla alicornio que lo miraba atentamente, sin siquiera parpadear, los ojos de Eros se abrieron lo más grandes que se pudieron y una sonrisa alegre se apodero de su rostro, se acerco poco a poco hasta que quedo frente a la pequeña y su padre, este ultimo a pesar de mantenerse firme estaba temblando por dentro ya que por lo general cuando estaba tan cerca de su suegro él terminaba con algún golpe o algo embarrado en su rostro. De repente Eros se abalanzo sobre ambos haciendo que Shining serrara los ojos esperando que pasara algo, pero en vez de eso sintió algo que jamás esperaba, cuando abrió los ojos vio que eros cargaba a la pequeña Skila con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro sacudía uno de los de él

-Felicidades hijo- le dijo Eros con un tono paternal -estoy muy orgulloso de lo ti- le dijo mientras Cadance se paraba al lado de Shining -Estoy muy orgullosos de los dos, han hecho un gran trabajo no solo con el imperio, sí no también con ella… es… idéntica a su abuela, a excepción de sus ojos, esos sin duda los heredo de su padre-

Celestia miraba atenta la escena, estaba más que conmovida por la actitud de su hermano, y por un momento se llego a imaginar estar en esa misma situación, y en ese momento pensó en una palabra que a partir de ese momento tenía un significado mucho más importante de lo que avía tenido en toda su vida, y que rogaba a su padre que la pudiera decir durante muchos años

-Pronto seremos una gran familia- se dijo así misma

Dos meses después.

Por sorprendente que pareciera Eros dejo de lado su vida de viajero, bueno por el momento, ya que en ese momento lo único que quería era estar cerca de su hija y su nieta, de la cual se volvió inseparable, por su parte Celestia seguía enviándole cartas a su amado casi a diario, en cada una de ellas trataba de contarle un poco de la verdad, solo le faltaba decirle quien era, ya que en la carta que le acababa de enviar el día anterior decidió decirle que estaba embarazada, por lo que estaba sumamente nerviosa, cosa que Luna y Twilight notaron, ya que esta no paraba de caminar de un lado hacia el otro, por lo que decidieron hacer algo para calmar sus ansias

-Se que debes hacer un poco de ejercicio físico hermana pero no sería mejor si lo hicieras al aire libre- le dijo Luna levitando tras de sí una gran bolsa con cartas y una que otra caja dentro de esta

-¿Qué es esto hermana?- le pregunto Celestia al ver que Luna ponía la bolsa frente a ella

-Cartas y regalos que nuestros súbditos te envían- le contesto Luna -y creo que sería muy descortés de tu parte no tomarte el tiempo para leer sus cartas y abrir sus obsequios-

-Creo que no- dijo Celestia levitando hacia ella la primera de las cartas, y leyendo lo que en esta decía, mientras tanto Twilight llegaba con otra gran bolsa llena también de cartas para la princesa del sol

Pasaron toda la tarde leyendo las cartas, y abriendo los regalos que le avían enviado, lo que Luna ni Twilight le mencionaron era que ya avían revisado todas esas cartas y avían desechado todas las que trajeran algún mensaje negativo y dado a la guardia real aquellas que tenían algún tipo de amenaza, como la que en ese momento se estaba suscitando no muy lejos del palacio, en una de las casas de uno de los nobles, o podría ser de alguien con un rango más importante

-Me alegra que usted no allá sido segado en su fe por las artimañas de esas deshonras- decía el ex cardenal Soul a su anfitrión

-No tiene por que agradecerme, después de todo lo que ella hiso debería ser tachado en vez de aceptado y hasta celebrado- dijo lo ultimo con asco el anfitrión que era un unicornio que se ocultaba detrás de un gran sofá y que lo único que se veía del, era su cuerno que sobre salía por arriba de dicho sofá

-Tenemos que buscar la forma de que ese pecado sea purificado lo antes posible- dijo Soul

-Por el momento no va a ser posible, al parecer las princesas Luna y Twilight interceptaron unas cartas con amenazas hacia la princesa Celestia, y la guardia real esta mas alerta que nunca, debemos esperar al momento adecuado- dijo el anfitrión -por el momento deberíamos de concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en encontrar al responsable del delito de Celestia-

-En eso concuerdo, tenemos que encontrarlo y juzgarlo por atentar contra la línea de sangre del gran señor Cronos-

-Si se trata de deshacerse del mal nacido que se atrevió a tocar a mi preciada Cely, pueden contar con migo- dijo Discord apareciendo entre ellos

-¿Usted que hace aquí?- le pregunto Soul a Discord

-¿Qué no es obvio?- le contesto Discord abrasándolo -ambos tenemos un mismo objetivo, hacerle pagar su crimen al imbécil que se atrevió a aprovecharse de su inosencia- le dijo frotando el cuerno de Suol con su antebrazo

-¿Inocencia? ha- recrimino Soul

-Sí, así es "cardenal" Soul- le dijo Discord haciendo aparecer sobre Soul su antigua vestimenta de cardenal, la cual le avían quitado cuando fue expulsado del santuario, dejándolo sin palabras -se que tal vez no me creerán pero ella está realmente consternada por este asunto, sé que no lo expresa pero ella también quiere deshacerse de su "descuido", por así llamarlo, pero ahora que lo sabe toda Equestria no le será posible, es por eso que debemos... es decir, es nuestra obligación ayudarla- dijo con malicia

Esas palabras dejaron pensativos a ambos ponys, y aunque no decían nada Discord savia sus palabras avían surtido el efecto que él quería, solo era cuestión de esperar a que respondieran

-Y... ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado? mi señor del caos- le dijo el misterioso anfitrión asiendo sonreír de forma maligna

Mientras Discord les contaba el terrible plan, en otro lugar de Equestria, el Sr. Cake iba regresando al departamento en el que estaba viviendo desde que abandono Ponyville, el cual compartía con un viejo amigo

-Hola ¿hay alguien en casa?- pregunto el Sr. Cake al ver las luces del departamento apagadas

-¡Estoy en mi taller!- le contesto su compañero desde el fondo del departamento

Por lo que el Sr. Cake fue hacia donde provenía la voz, no sin antes tomar la correspondencia y llevársela con él. Fue directo hasta la puerta del fondo del departamento la cual abrió sin pena, mostrando una habitación llena de un lado de varios tipos de materiales, desde será y barro hasta cristal y uno que otro diamante, y del otro de todo tipo de artesanías echas a casco, todas ellas con un acabado único e intachable, había desde adornos de pared hasta piezas de joyería todas ellas tan hermosas que harían que a Rarity se le desprendieran los ojos de ver tanta creatividad y belleza, pero aun así lo que más abundaba era figurillas de cristal de todos los colores y de todo tipo de criaturas, desde pajarillos hasta ponys

-¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto el Sr. Cake a su compañero, el cual estaba de espaldas hacia él

-En un regalo para la princesa Celestia- le contesto -se que falta algún tiempo para que nazca su hijo, pero no creo que le desagrade mi regalo- dijo revelando el trabajo que estaba haciendo

Era una pequeña figura de cristal de la que era obviamente la princesa Celestia cargando a un pequeño potrillo alicornio con sus cascos, con un detallado tan espectacular que parecía que aquellas figuras traslucidas de cristal podrían cobrar vida en cualquier momento concretando aquel abraso maternal que daba la impresión de ocurrir en cualquier momento

-Valla esta vez sí que te esmeraste en eso- le dijo el Sr. Cake

-Tenía que es para la princesa- alego su compañero -por cierto ¿llego algo para mí?- le pregunto refiriéndose al correo

-Lo habitual, facturas, propaganda y…- cuando vio el último sobre puso una cara de enfado -otra carta de ella- dijo con algo de enfado el Sr. Cake

Para pronto su compañero le arrebato la carta la cual abrió y leyó apresuradamente, cuando termino de leerla se sujeto el pecho con su casco libre y empezó a respirar agitadamente, lo cual asusto al Sr. Cake quien de inmediato salió corriendo y lo más rápido que pudo trajo con el un frasco de medicamentos el cual se lo ofreció a su compañero que por la impresión de lo que avía leído apenas si reacciono a tomarlo, después de que tomo su medicina empezó a calmarse

-No sé qué te allá dicho ahora pero cada vez que llega una carta de ella te alteras, y eso no es bueno para tu corazón- le dijo el Sr. Cake -Deberías de aprender de lo que a mí me paso, tantos años dándole mi cariño a esa yegua para que me engañara quien sabe con cuantos y después quisiera que criara a los hijos de quien sabe de quién, para mi todas son iguales ya- dijo con rencor

-Y ¿Por qué aun tienes una foto de ellos junto a tu cama?- le pregunto en un tono irónico su compañero, a lo que el Sr. Cake solo se quedo callado -bueno olvídalo, no quiero que me amargues el momento- dijo retomando la carta -Lo que importa es que ¡voy a ser papá!- grito con alegría

-Eso es lo que ella te dice ¿haber porque no avías sabido nada de ella desde que se fue, y hasta hace un mes?- le señalo

-Ya te lo había explicado, fue por su trabajo, no es fácil trabajar en el gobierno, mas aparte ella me está prometiendo que pronto vendrá a verme para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo, aunque ahora que se esto seré yo quien me valla para Canterlot-

-¿Qué…?- pregunto sorprendido el Sr. Cake -una carta y vas a abandonar todo, tu trabajo tu familia, tus amigos- le dijo preocupado

-¿Qué no es lo mismo que hiciste?- le pregunto

-Pero Red Glass ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? ¿Quién te garantiza que realmente es tu hijo?- le dijo preocupado

-Tranquilo, no me voy a marchar así sin más, primero pienso entregar todos estos encargos, luego le avisare a mis padres y a mis hermanos y una vez que todo esté en su lugar, me iré a buscar a mi querida White Feather para poder estar junto a ella cuando nuestro hijo o hija nazca, y nada me va a separar de ellos- dijo con seguridad

Lo que no savia era que eso no sería tan sencillo como él creí

Bueno sé que en este capítulo rebele demasiado pero es que lo verdaderamente interesante viene cuando después, sigo pidiendo su ayuda y/o aportación para los nombres del lado oscuro de Celestia y Twilight voy a necesitar el nombre de la primera para el capitulo 5 o 6, si tienen uno que suene interesante déjenlo en sus comentarios, también tengo pensado en dos rumbos para la historia, el primero es que el bebe sea una potrilla alicornio, en cuyo caso la trama se basaría en como la pequeña ve el mundo y después ve como su padre envejece y el segundo es con un potrillo unicornio, en cuyo caso la trama se basaría en los miedos de Celestia de perder a su hijo y a su enamorado así como los intentos de ella de repetir lo ocurrido con Twilight pero con su hijo. Espero sus comentarios, créanme en ambos casos tengo pensado algo inesperado, y también un one-shou de epilogo con una refleccion algo profunda


	5. Capitulo 5: Secretos 2da parte

Capitulo 5: Secretos 2da Parte (La Verdad de Raimbow)

-¡SORPRESA!- dijeron todas al unisonó en cuanto Celestia entro a su recamara

Y valla que se avía llevado una sorpresa por parte de Luna, Cadance, Twilight y las ex-portadoras de los elementos, quienes le avían organizado un Baby shower sorpresa

-Pero ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Celestia al ver aquella fiesta claramente organizada por Pinkie Pie

-Las chicas quisieron organizarle un Baby showern para usted- le dijo Twilight

-Oh, mis queridas ponys, no debieron molestarse-

-No fue ninguna molestia, su alteza, no podíamos llamarnos sus amigas si no hiciéramos esto- dijo Rarity

-¡Y solo espere a ver lo geniales que son los obsequios que le trajimos para usted y para el futuro príncipe o princesa!- le dijo Raimbow Dash

-¡Y la diversión, la diversión, LA DIVERSIÓN!- grito eufórica Pinkie

Y valla que le tuvieron mucha diversión para la princesa, Pinkie avía preparado toda clase de juegos, algunos mas locos que otros, cuando llego la hora de que Celestia abriera sus regalos ella no pudo contener la alegría al ver todos aquellos obsequios, Twilight le regalo un par de libro de cuentos para potrillos, Raimbow un móvil con las figuras de los Wonderbolts, Fluttershy le regalo un par de mantas de seda de color blanco junto con una pequeña almohada rellena de plumas de ella misma, Rarity le regalo un par de trajes para pequeños así como un elegante vestido de maternidad, Applejack le regalo una pequeña silla de madera de manzano hecha por Apple boom y Pinkie le regalo unos cuantos peluches de todos los tamaños y criaturas conocidas por los ponys,

-Espero no haberme perdido toda la diversión- dijo Luna entrando a la habitación con un par de obsequios tras de ella

-Claro que no Luna apenas estamos con los obsequios-le dijo Twilight

-Entonces alcance a llegar a tiempo- dijo sentándose al lado de Twilight y pasándole los obsequios a su hermana

-Oh, Luna no debiste molestarte- dijo Celestia después de abrir el primer regalo de su hermana -esto… esto… simplemente no puedo aceptarlo- dijo intentando regresarle la caja a Luna

-No hermana, ahora es de mi sobrina o sobrino, se que le enseñaras a apreciarlo tanto como yo lo aprecio- dijo empujando con suavidad la caja, en la cual todas ya tenían puesta su atención, a excepción de Celestia quien veía con lagrimas en los ojos a Luna, conmovida por el pequeño obsequio

Cuando Celestia saco el regalo de la caja todas pudieron apreciar que eso era una antigua caja de música, que al ser abierta tocaba una también antigua canción de cuna

-Pero esto es de las pocas cosas que pude salvar de tu antigua habitación del otro castillo y que pertenecían a nuestra madre- le dijo Celestia a Luna, llorando conmovida por el regalo

-Tranquila, tendré más que recordar cando venga a conocer a su nieto- dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-¿Y por qué tendrías que esperar hasta entonces?- dijo una extraña y maternal voz desde el balcón de la habitación

Cuando todas vieron hacia el balcón pudieron ver ahí parada a una alicornio más grande que Celestia, esta era igual a Cronos (vean la descripción en el capítulo 1) solo que era de color blanco con las puntas de sus cuatro alas de color rosa claro, y con una melena larga de color rosa pálido también flotante como las de Celestia y Luna y con una mirada tan maternal que parecía que estabas viendo el rostro de un autentico ángel

-¡Madre!- dijeron a unisonó tanto Luna como Celestia al verla

En cuanto escucharon eso tanto Twilight como sus amigas se alertaron y de inmediato hicieron una reverencia ante quien dedujeron al instante que era la mismísima Afrodita la que estaba ante ellas

-Levántense pequeñas ponys- les dijo Afrodita -no es necesario que sigamos todo el protocolo cuando se trata de una fiesta privada de la realeza y sus amistades más sinceras y cerca…- no termino de hablar cuando sintió que algo la avía envestido con gran fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para hacerla retroceder

Cuando miro lo que la avía envestido vio que avía sido Luna quien la estaba abrasando con todas las fuerzas que tenia, lo cual la conmovió y no soporto más y simplemente le respondió el abraso, casi al instante Celestia se unió al abraso, fue realmente enternecedor ver a las tres ahí abrasadas

-Aahh, me recuerda a cuando voy de visita la granja de mis papis a visitarlos- dijo Pinkie Pie completamente enternecida por la escena que tenían enfrente de ellas

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, madre?- le pregunto Celestia rompiendo el abraso

-¿Que acaso una madre necesita una escusa para venir a ver a sus hijas?- le contesto Afrodita -y sobre todo cuando una de ellas está esperando a su primer hijo- dijo retrocediendo un poco para ver mejor a sus dos hijas -véanse como han crecido las dos, y para ti Celestia lo digo en todos los sentidos, y no quieras culpar a mi nieto por todo lo que ha crecido tu vientre- ente eso Celestia solo se sonrojo y sonrió apenada

-Y ustedes deben ser aquellas a las que el árbol de la armonía escogió como sus guardianas- dijo dirigiéndose asía las mane6 -es un honor conocer a las que salvaron a mi pequeña Luna de su propia oscuridad- les dijo de forma cariñosa

-¿Por qué no dejas que te las presentemos madre?- Le propuso Celestia

-No es necesario hija, las conozco bien, recuerda que la amistad es una clase de amor y como tal lo conozco y de sobra- dijo poniéndose frente a la primera de las mane6 -tú debes ser Rarity, la generosidad es tu elemento, te recomiendo que también practiques la humildad antes de que la falta de esta marchite los sentimientos de quien te ama- le dijo como asiendo un pase militar, después fue con la segunda -Tu eres Pinkamena Diane Pie o Pinkie como te gusta ser llamada, la risa es tu elemento, aunque no dudo que el don que tienes vino de mi hermano Ra, no te preocupes pequeña ya hay quien te ama con locura por cómo y quién eres, solo debes detenerte un poco para escucharlo- le dijo haciendo que esta pusiera cara como de cachorro, para después pasar con la siguiente -sin duda tu eres la atlética y leal Raimbow Dash, no necesito darte consejos de amor, pero no creo que lo que él y tus amigas sienten por ti cambie si se enteran- dijo acariciándole la pierna izquierda delantera izquierda, a lo que Raimbow solo se la sujeto como evitando que la pesuña de Afrodita la tocara por completo, después de eso Afrodita paso con la siguiente -la tímida Fluttershy, la bondad no puede ser descrita sin mencionarte, tu amor florecerá tanto y con tanta felicidad como oscuridad hay en tu pasado, no temas él se colgaría del árbol más grande de su granja antes de lastimarte- ante eso a Flottershy se le ilumino el rostro con una gran sonrisa, después de eso Afrodita paso con la penúltima -Applejack, tan honesta que ninguna mentira pasa inadvertida ante tus ojos, la vida te separo de tus padres, pero te recompensara con gran felicidad en tu futuro, jamás dudes del amor de ese pony especial ni de tu hermano tampoco- ante eso la granjera se quedo un poco confundida hasta que noto como Fluttershy la miraba, después de eso Afrodita paso con la ultima a quien antes de empezar le dio un sonoro coscorrón, que dejo sorprendidas a todas sobre todo a la alicornio lavanda que lo recibió -Twilight Sparkle, elemento de la magia, el amor no se comprende atreves de los libros, aprende a esperar lo inesperado que así será el amor para ti, que acaso quieres cumplir tres mil años antes de que te des cuenta de lo que te has estado perdiendo- le dijo Afrodita como regaño

-Hay te hablan hermana- le dijo Luna en vos baja a Celestia, quien solo puso cara de fastidio ante el comentario

Después de eso Afrodita se integro a la fiesta, quedando sorprendida por los juegos y el cariño que sus hijas recibían de las portadoras, quienes en un principio se sentían cohibidas por la presencia de Afrodita, pero poco a poco se fueron soltando con forme pasaba el tiempo. El tiempo aso volando, y antes de que se dieran cuenta Celestia tuvo que bajar el sol y Luna tubo que ascender su astro, con la presión de que su madre las observaba atentamente como ejecutaban su labor diaria, mientras que las mane6 se retiraban a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Afrodita terminaba de admirar la puesta de sol que sus hijas le estaban ofreciendo

-Han mejorado bastante las dos, desde la última vez que las vi hacerlo… hace ya tanto de eso- dijo lo ultimo con tristeza -lamento tanto haber tenido que dejarlas solas, sobre todo a ti mi pequeña Luna, eras tan pequeña- dijo abrasándola de nuevo a esta

-Tranquila madre- le dijo Luna aun abrasada a su madre -Celestia me explico por qué tuvieron que irse y...- en eso ambas hermanas cayeron en cuenta de algo -¿que no se supone que se avían auto prohibido estar en este plano existencial con los mortales?- le pregunto Luna temerosa de que dicha pregunta hiciera partir a su madre de quien no se avía separado desde que esta apareció y no quería hacerlo

-Tranquila mi pequeña, antes de venir hable con su padre y sus tíos, los otros creadores, y estuvieron de acuerdo, en que viniera solo por lo especial de las circunstancias, pero no puedo salir de su castillo durante el año que este aquí-

Esas palabras hicieron que Luna sonriera de oreja a oreja, y no quiso perder tiempo por lo que se llevo a su madre para mostrarle su habitación y varias cosas, dejando a Celestia sola. Ya con la tranquilidad retornando a sus aposentos se percato de que aun quedaba un regalo sin abrir cuando lo inspecciono se dio cuenta de que este no era de ninguna de las mane6 ni de su hermana, en eso encontró una nota sobre el papel que lo envolvía

"Para que usted recuerde a los que la vimos convertirse en madre"

Era lo que la nota desea la nota, algo bello pero a Celestia le llamo la atención la letra con que estaba escrita

-¿Acaso será?- se pregunto a si misma mientras abría con delicadeza aquel paquete

Cuando saco aquel regalo se puso a llorar, ni ella misma savia bien porque era que lloraba, no savia si era alegría, tristeza, arrepentimiento o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, lo que la hiso llorar por barias horas hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, por lo que antes de abrir decidió colocar aquel obsequio sobre su tocador, junto a un pequeño cofre de madera serrado que atesoraba con cariño, después de dejarlo en ese lugar fue a abrir la puerta, no sin antes secarse las lagrimas de su rostro, al abrir la puerta se topo con un nervioso y aparentemente deprimido dragón preadolescente de color morado

-¿Ocurre algo Spike?- le pregunto al nervioso dragón

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Spike dándole a Celestia idea de lo que este quería hablar con ella

-Adelante Spike, sabes que siempre estaré disponible para charlar con tigo- le dijo invitándolo a entrar a su habitación

Una vez adentro Spike se detuvo a admirar todo la habitación, la miro con detenimiento y sin perder detalle de nada, hasta que vio algo sobre el tocador que llamo su atención

-Casi todo sigue igual a como lo recuerdo- dijo Spike con tristeza

-Sí así es…- le dijo Celestia -… mi pequeño- le dijo cubriéndolo con su ala derecha

Casi al instante Spike abraso a Celestia y comenzó a sollozar a lo que Celestia le contesto el abraso

-¿Acaso estas celoso Spike?- le pregunto maternalmente

-Más bien preocupado- le contesto Spike -ahora que vas a tener un bebé pony… no sé si podre seguir diciéndote mamá- dijo entre sollozos sin soltar a la que para él siempre avía sido su madre

-Oh, Spike- dijo Celestia sonriéndole -no tienes por que pensar eso, para mí siempre serás mi hijo, sin importar que seas un dragón, y sin importar que ahora valla a tener un bebé de mi vientre, tu siempre serás un hijo para mí, y me gustaría mucho que vieras al bebé como tu hermano o hermana menor, porque estoy segura que el siempre te vera como su hermano mayor- le dijo con ternura

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Spike ilusionado

-De verdad Spike- le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas con sus pesuñas, asiendo que Spike la abrasara de nuevo pero esta vez con una gran alegría

Mientras eso ocurría en los aposentos de la princesa del sol, en la habitación de Twilight estaban reunidas las mane6 a excepción de Raimbow platicando sobre lo que afrodita les avía dicho a todas

-¿A que creen que se refería cuando me dijo que debía ser más humilde?- les pregunto Rarity a las demás

-No tengo ni la más remota idea- dijo Applejack más asiéndose la tonta que como sarcasmo -y por cierto ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas saliendo con Big Mac?- le pregunto a Fluttershy

-Am… bueno… yo…- decía Fluttershy con la cabeza agachada

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, Raimbow trataba de darse animo a si misma

-Vamos, tu puedes- se decía a sí misma -ya escuchaste a la diosa Afrodita, no van a verte diferente cuando se enteren, tienes que confesárselos

-Raimbow ¿estás bien?- le dijo Twilight saliendo de su habitación

-He… a sí es solo que…- trataba de buscar una escusa para justificar su actitud

-¿Es sobre lo que te dijo la madre de la princesa sobre lo de tu pierna?- le pregunto Twilight alterando a Raimbow

-¡ ¿QUÉEEE Cómo lo sabes?!... es decir ¿de qué estás hablando Twilight?- dijo rascándose la nuca con gran nerviosismo y dándole la espalda a su amiga

-Vamos Raimbow- le dijo Twilight poniéndole una pesuña en su hombro -lo sé desde aquella vez que te lastimaste practicando tus acrobacias, cuando te volviste fanática de los libros de Daring Doo- le dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella -me di cuenta cuando te llevábamos al hospital, pero jamás quise decirte nada, savia que si no nos lo habías dicho era por algo-

-Y si ya lo savias ¿Por qué no avías dicho nada?- dijo Raimbow ofendida y dándole nuevamente la espalda

-Porque quería esperar a que fueras tú la que nos no lo dijeras a todas- le dijo Twilight con tristeza, dejando pensativa a Raimbow

-Todo este tiempo lo has sabido… ¿y aun así me pediste que yo te enseñara a bolar?- le pregunto mirándola sobre su hombro

-Para mí siempre has sido la mejor voladora de toda Equestria, a pesar de eso- dijo Twilight asiendo que Raimbow soltara unas lagrimas de felicidad por esas palabras

Después de eso ambas se abrasaron por unos instantes, después ambas entraron a la habitación de Twilight donde las demás las esperaban conversando, cuando Raimbow se sentó junto a ellas las demás se le quedaron viendo, ya que todas notaron que avía estado llorando, eso sin mencionar que se veía bastante nerviosa

-¿Todo está bien cariño?- le pregunto Rarity con preocupación

-La verdad no Rarity- le contesto Raimbow -lo que pasa es que durante todo este tiempo que tenemos de ser amigas les he estado ocultando algo- les dijo con timidez

-¿¡QUÉ!?- grito Pinkie exaltada pero antes de que empezara a hacer una de sus locuras Twilight la paralizo con su magia

-Pinkie, no es el momento de tus cosas, lo que Raimbow quiere decirnos es muy difícil para ella como para que se lo hagas más difícil de por sí- la regaño

-¿Estás segura que quieres contárselos?- le pregunto Fluttershy con temor, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de contar su amiga de crin multicolor

-Si Fluttershy, creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad- le contesto con una leve sonrisa

-¿De qué verdad estás hablando Raimbow?- le pregunto Applejack frustrada por el misterio que se traía entre cascos su amiga la atleta

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo vean por sus propios ojos- dijo Raimbow levantando su pierna izquierda delantera y empezando a buscar algo con sus dientes justo debajo del codo

Así estuvo por unos instantes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y lo jalo revelando un largo cordón del mismo color que su pelaje, lo jalo un poco mas desasiendo el nudo que estaba oculto en la parte trasera de su pierna, una vez que este estuvo desecho Rainbow empezó a desenredar dicho cordón de su pierna hasta que llego a su muñeca, para después esta sujetar con su boca su casco y en un simple movimiento lo retiro de su pierna, revelando que esta solo llegaba hasta la muñeca y que todo este tiempo lo que creyeron era parte de esta no era otra cosa que una prótesis con un hechizo de apariencia para que diera la ilusión de que su pierna estaba completa. Todas estaban en shock por lo que estaban viendo, a excepción de Twilight y de Fluttershy quienes ya conocían ese secreto de Raimbow, fue tanta la sorpresa que incluso Pinkie se avía quedado sin palabras, y valla que eso era extremadamente difícil

-Guau- dijo Applejack rompiendo el silencio -savia que te gustaba darnos un casco a tus amigas pero jamás creí que hablaras literalmente- dijo la granjera en tono de burla sacando a las demás del estado de shock

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada de esto antes?- Le pregunto Rarity aun sorprendida

-Porque no quería que me vieran como una discapacitada- le contesto Raimbow poniéndose de nuevo su prótesis -no quería ser tratada como una debilucha que no puede hacer nada sin la ayuda de alguien más, solo quería que me vieran como a una pony normal- argumento

-Pos la verdad es que no eres una pony normal- dijo Pinkie asiendo que todas la voltearan a ver con ojos de acecinas

-Pinkie, hubiera esperado ese comentario de la misma Raimbow, pero no de ti- le reprendió Rarity

-¿Qué? Yo me refiero a que es la única pegaso en toda Equestria y tal vez en todo mundo entero en poder hacer una rainplosion sónica cualquier día de la semana ¡lo que la convierte en la pony pegaso más atlética, sorprendente, divertida, genial, y fantabulosa de todas las ponys pegasos de toda la historia de las ponys pegasos que hayan existido y que vallan a existir en toda la historia de las ponys pegasos!- dijo con gran emotivo elevando el ánimo de su amiga

-¿De verdad lo crees así Pinkie?- pregunto Raimbow al borde de las lagrimas

-Da, claro que si tontita, a quien le importa si solo tienes tres cascos- dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-En eso Pinkie tiene razón dulzura- dijo Applejack -jamás te he visto que algo te detenga cuando quieres hacer algo, y te prometemos que no te trataremos diferente a como te hemos tratado hasta ahora, ¿verdad chicas?- les pregunto a las demás a lo que todas asintieron con una gran sonrisa provocando que Raimbow empezara a llorar de alegría

-Gracias chicas, no saben lo que significa para mí esto- dijo mientras todas la abrasaban

-Bueno sé que no debería preguntar, pero…- dijo Twilight temerosa -¿Podrías contarnos que fue lo que te pasó?-

-La verdad no lo recuerdo del todo bien- dijo Raimbow con cierta pesadez -fue poco después de que obtuve mi CM, cuando regrese a Cloudsdale, hubo un gran accidente y cuando desperté mi casco ya no estaba- explico de forma simple dando a entender que no quería recordar mucho del tema

A excepción por la noticia que acababan de recibir y por el hecho de saber de que a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellas estaban estaba una de los siete creadores la velada siguió con normalidad para las seis amigas. Al día siguiente todas regresaron a Ponyville a sus respectivas casas a excepción de la alicornio lavanda que en ves de regresar a su castillo o a su reconstruida y mejorada biblioteca, se fue directo a las ruinas del viejo castillo de las hermanas nobles

-¿Y qué vas a buscar esta vez?- le pregunto Spike

-Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a saber como eran Celestia, Eros y Luna cuando eran pequeños, creo que sería de gran ayuda para Celestia y Cadance saber algunos detalles sobre los bebes alicornios- dijo con un poco de nervios ya que eso que le acababa de decir a su asistente número 1 no era cierto

-¿No crees que eso seria innecesario con la presencia de la madre de las princesas?- alego Spike

-Tal vez, pero no creo que se baya a quedar mucho tiempo, y cualquier información que podamos encontrar les será de mucha ayuda- dijo entrando en la vieja biblioteca

Twilight odiaba tener que mentirle a Spiike, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba realizando dicha búsqueda.

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, se que por una parte suena sádico lo de Raimbow, pero lo hago como una reflexión, cuantas veces no nos sorprenden las personas que sufren de este tipo de condiciones superándonos a los que estamos completos y sanos, solo piénsenlo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Encuentro y Revelacion

Capítulo 6: Encuentro y Revelación

"Celestia estaba sentada en su trono firmando barias documentos, cuando término sus labores se levantó y empezó a caminar con rumbo a su jardín privado al llegar a la puerta que daba a este un guardia la recibió

-Su alteza su esposo y su hijo la están esperando- le dijo haciendo una reverencia

Celestia soló asintió y entró en su jardín, en efecto ahí se encontraba su familia esperándola

-¡MAMI...!- grito alegré un pequeño alicornio de color blanco con su cabeza, piernas y alas de color tintó como el de su padre -viniste- dijo alegre mientras la abrasaba

-Claro mi bebé, no me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada en el mundo- le contestó Celestia a su hijo mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás esperándolos para iniciar con la fiesta

-¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?- le pregunto su esposó Red Glass-Como de costumbre cariño- le contestó Celestia para después darle un apasionado besó

-Ahí cariño, ojala que este sueño se te cumpla- dijo Afrodita acompañada por Luna quienes miraban todo lo que acontecía desde cierta distancia -rogare a mis hermanos para que este sueño se té cumpla hija-

Al verlas ahí paradas y tras escuchar las palabras Celestia volvió a mirar a su hijo viendo como este se desvanecía al igual que todo lo que la rodeaba"

En ese momento Celestia despertó en su recamara, regresando a la realidad, al poco de despertar comprendió que eso avía sido un sueño, un magnífico sueño del que no le hubiera gustado despertar, por lo menos en un buen rato más, y sobre todo ahora que Twilight se estaba encargando de levantar el sol. Celestia se sentía molesta por a ver sido despertada de ese forma, en ese momento ya cuando su cuerpo despertó completamente percibió aquella sensación que avía sentido los últimos meses, pero algo pasó, algo diferente, algo que le causaba cierto dolor, pero a su vez una inmensa alegría, puso su casco derecho sobre su ya abultado vientre y en ese momento lo sintió de nuevo pero esta vez la ilusión acompaño a ésa sensación

Mientras tanto Luna y Afrodita estaban en la recamara de la primera hablando sobre un sin fin de cosas

-Ja ha ha, de verdad esa Twilight se disfraza siempre de lo mismo- decía Afrodita divertida por las fotos que Luna le estaba mostrando

-Sí, apostaría mis alas a que si hubiera vivido en la misma época ya se hubiera casado con él-

-Qué bueno que no hiciste ésa apuesta, porque en cuanto lo hubiera conocido, hubiera aborrecido todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese viejo cascarrabias y con su barba-

-Tú eres la que sabe de amor, yo solo sé de estrellas- dijo Luna divertida

-¿Y qué me dices de psicología infantil?- le pregunto Afrodita a Luna señalando unos cuantos libros de dicho tema que estaban sobre el escritorio que tenía esta última en su recámara

-Que te puedo decir, con el trabajo que me confiaron en el mundo onírico, era lógico que tendría que estudiar un poco como funciona la mente de los ponys- dijo con un poco de orgullo

-¡Hermana, madre!- entro Celestia llamándolas con gran alegría

-Espero que no estés molesta por que entramos...- decía Luna

-¡Tienen que sentirlo!- le dijo Celestia interrumpiéndola y haciendo que ambas tocaran su vientre

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ambas sintieran como algo se movía dentro del vientre de Celestia

-¿Es lo que creó qué es?- le preguntó Luna

-Sí, lo he sentido así desde que desperté esta mañana- dijo con orgullo Celestia

-Se nota que mi nieto será muy activo- dijo Afrodita con una inmensa sonrisa

-¿Estas segura qué será un potro, madre?- le pregunto Celestia

-No ahí duda alguna, cariño, ese tipo esencias solo las e sentido en los corceles- le contestó Afrodita

En ese momento la capitana de la guardia solar que avía estado ayudando a Celestia con las cartas para su amado entro a toda prisa con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro

-Su alteza hasta que la encuentro- le dijo a Celestia sin prestar atención a la princesa Luna o a su madre Afrodita -tenemos un grabé, gravísimo problema- dijo la guardia al borde de la desesperación

-¿Qué problema?- pregunto Celestia empezando a preocuparse por la expresión de la capitana

-Bueno vera...- empezó a decirle

Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba llegando a Sweet Apple Acres, ya que ese día iba a ayudar a Applejack con la cosecha, cuando de repente sintió algo que se aproximaba, y sin darle tiempo para cubrirse los oídos, se escuchó un descomunal grito

-¡ ¿QUÉ EL ESTA EN DONDE?!- grito Celestia escuchándose por la mitad de Equestria

-Eso sonó como la princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight tallándose el oído derecho con su casco

-¡Pero que corrales fue ese grito!- pregunto Applejack llegando hasta donde estaba Twilight

-Creó que fue la princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight mirando en dirección de Canterlot

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Luna, tanto esta como su madre Afrodita y la guardia trataban de tranquilizar a Celestia que estaba a punto de darle un ataque

-Tranquilízate hija no es tan mala noticia- le decía Afrodita tratando de calmarla

-Es que aún no estoy lista- decía Celestia claramente agitada

-¿Y cuándo ibas a estarlo?- le pregunto Luna -¿cuándo tu hijo cumpliera doscientos años? Sé que él te preocupa pero no puedes postergar esto por más tiempo- le dijo a su hermana mayor poniéndole un casco sobre su hombro, a lo que Celestia solo suspiro

-Tienes razón hermana- dijo Celestia ya más tranquila -es hora de afrontarlo- dijo con determinación para después dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y miro a su hermana y a su madre, suspiró un par de veces y después salió

Detrás de ella salió la guardia, no sin antes dar un última mirada a las que se habían quedado en la habitación, quedando sorprendida al ver que avía ignorado a la misma diosa Afrodita, lo cual la aterro por unos instantes hasta que recordó que tenía que acompañar a la princesa del día hasta su propio departamento.

Casi una hora después Celestia estaba frente al departamento de la guardia de su confianza, ya se avía transformado en White Feather, que era la identidad que avía adoptado durante sus "vacaciones", a pesar del hechizo de apariencia sus casi cinco meses de embarazo eran notorio, en ese momento trataba de darse ánimo para afrontar lo que tenía que decir

-¿Entramos su alteza?- le dijo la guardia

-Será mejor que entre sola- le contesto Celestia -gracias por todo lo que has hecho, no solo por tus servicios dentro de la guardia, sí no por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme con todo este asunto, mi querida Silver Wing-

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, su alteza, solo le e estado regresando un favor a una amiga- dijo Silver quitándose el casco revelando una cicatriz desdé la mitad de su frente hasta su oreja derecha -yo le debo mucho más de lo que podría regresarle jamás, y no porque sea nuestra princesa, sí no porque en lo personal yo le debo mi vida- dijo con los ojos cristalizados -ahora entre ahí y hablé con ese corcel y dígale de quien es en realidad la yegua de la que se enamoró-

Tras ese comentario Celestia decidió entrar al departamento, en ese lugar, exactamente en la sala sentado en un sillón se encontraba Red Glass esperando pacientemente a que apareciera ya sea la propietaria del departamento o la dueña de su frágil corazón.

En cuanto Celestia entro en la habitación Red se levantó y la miro con atención, mientras que White (ósea Celestia) lo miraba con cierta timidez y arrepentimiento

-Red, que sorpresa- le dijo ella al corcel

-Bueno, después de tu última carta no podía quedarme cruzado de cascos, así que vine a buscarlos- dijo Red señalando el vientre de ella

-Pero te dije que yo iría a buscarte- le replicó ella

-Simplemente no podía esperar- le dijo acercándose a ella –así como no puede esperar esto- dijo sacando un brazalete de compromiso -sé que no hemos hecho las cosas en el orden correcto, pero... White Feather quisieras casarte con migo- dijo sorprendiéndola, dejándola atónita

El silenció perduró por varios segundos, ella no savia como contestarle, por una parte quería aceptar gustosa, pero por otro lado savia que primero tenía que decirle la verdad primero

-Tengo que decirte algo primero- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -si después de que te diga la verdad aún quieres que nos casemos aceptaré más que gustosa-

-¿Verdad?- pregunto Red confundido

-Sí, la verdad- le contestó ella -sólo te pido que conserves la calma en todo momento, no quiero que te perdamos antes de tiempo- le dijo llevándolo de nuevo al sofá donde la avía esperado

-¿De qué verdad me éstas hablando White?- pregunto Red aún más confundido

-De ésa precisamente, White Feather... no existe, ese no es mi verdadero nombre- le dijo ella con pesadez, haciendo que Red la mirara con confusión -pero en todo lo demás si te dije la verdad, es verdad que tengo dos hermanos, que parte de mi tiempo libre soy maestra, y que gracias a una de mis alumnas me reconcilie con mi hermana más pequeña, y que trabajo en el castillo, pero no de la forma que tú crees-

-Bueno si ocultaste tu nombre hasta de mi, debe de ser por alguna razón y... la verdad... no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo o hija, te amó con locura y nada va a cambiar ese hecho, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia ni sus padres los creadores me podrán alejar de ustedes dos-

-Y porque piensas que yo o ellos querrían separarnos- dijo Celestia acariciándole con ternura su mejilla derecha

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Red con cierto temor cuando comprendió lo que su amada le acababa de decir, a lo que ella suspiró

-Sera mejor que lo veas de una vez- le dijo Celestia preparándose para anular el hechizo de apariencia que la hacía verse de esa forma

Ella serró los ojos y un pequeño brillo empezó a surgir de su frente, este se empezó a alargar hasta que tomo la forma de un cuerno, después su pelaje se empezó a aclarar hasta que se tornó claro, la nube de su CM desapareció, y su crin empezó a ondear como si el viento lo estuviera moviendo, al mismo tiempo el color rosa de este empezó a desvanecerse revelando el multicolor de esta, y para finalizar fue recobrando su tamaño real conforme iba abriendo sus ojos. No hay que mencionar que Red tenía la mandíbula por los suelos en ese momento

-Esta es la verdadera yo- dijo mirándolo con la cabeza agachada -la verdad es que mi verdadero nombre es Celestia de Equestria, mis hermanos son el príncipe Eros y la princesa Luna, trabajo como princesa regente y máxima autoridad de esta nación desde hace más de dos mil años... todo lo demás sobre mí ya lo sabes, jamás te mentí sobre quien soy detrás de eso- le dijo Celestia esperando que a Red no le fuera a dar un infarto

-A... a... yo... guau... he... es una buena razón para que ocultaras tu verdadero nombre- dijo Red tratando de tomar las cosas con calma -y... yo soy el padre del bebé que esta... estas esperando... guau- decía mirando hacia otro lado

-Red mírame- le dijo Celestia tomándolo por la mejilla -a pesar de esto, soy la misma yegua que conociste en ese tren, en realidad eres el único aparte de mis hermanos que conoce a la verdadera Celestia, y te juro por mis padres que eres él primero y el único al que he amado de esta forma, te amo tanto que fuiste el primer pony al que eh visto como un verdadero semental, y tú has sido el único en mi vida con el que lo eh echo, eres con el único con el que he hecho el amor- le dijo haciendo que Red por fin saliera de su asombro

Él la miro de arriba a abajo, notando que Celesta no traía ninguno de sus en galanes reales, ni siquiera su corona, después la miro a los ojos, en estos concentro toda su atención, fue cuando se percató de algo, algo que le decía que todo eso que estaba pasando era vedad

Flashback

Podemos ver a Red caminando junto con White (Celestia) por un parque, ambos reían mientras caminaban

-Eso sí que fue divertido- le dijo ella -la forma en que tu hermana lo hiso caer en la piscina fue única-

-Para mí eso es normal, no por nada quedo en segundo lugar en esa competencia de chistes hace un año-

-¿Segundo lugar? Pero si ese es su talento especial, no puedo imaginarme quien podría vencerla en un duelo de chistes- dijo pensativa

-Lo único que sé es que fue otra yegua terrestre- le dijo Red -mi hermana dice que no tubo forma de superarla, por algo esa pony fue la portadora del elemento de la risa-

-Ahora comprendo, ni Discord podría vencer a Pinkie Pie- dijo en voz baja, pero a pesar de eso Red la escucho

-¿La conoces?- pregunto el un poco extrañado, poniéndola nerviosa

-A… em… claro… quien no las conoce en el palacio… de la princesa Celestia, es decir todos los que trabajamos ahí conocemos a las portadoras- dijo con nerviosismo

-Supongo que tiene sentido, siendo la archivista real de seguro tienes que conocer a todas las portadoras- dijo Red mirándola a los ojos quedándose perdido en estos

-Red ¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto ella incomoda por como la miraba

-Es que jamás avía visto ojos como los tuyos- le dijo el sin despegarle la vista

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo preocupada pensando que tal vez la avía descubierto

-Es que en tus ojos ahí un algo, no sé cómo describirlo pero… es como mirar un cristal de magma en bruto- dijo sonando bastante romántico -es algo tan bello que no puede ser descrito con palabras-

-Balla es lo más vello que me aún dicho en años- le contesto ella -y lo más sinceró- se dijo a si misma en vos baja

-Es en serio, es algo que no avía visto en nadie más- afirmó Red

Fin Flashback

El pudo ver un los ojos de Celestia lo mismo que vio en los de Whithe, y entonces su mente lo pudo aceptar, fue entonces que aceptó que estaba viendo los ojos de la misma yegua de la que estaba tan enamorado, y en ese momento solo se le ocurrió preguntar una sola cosa

-¿Recibiste mi regalo?- le pregunto dándole una sonrisa a la princesa, haciéndola sonreír a ella también

-Sí, la tengo en mi peinador- le dijo derramando lágrimas de alegría -sólo tiene un pequeño defecto- le dijo con ternura

-¿Qué? ¿Defecto? si es uno de los mejores trabajos que he hecho en años- dijo algo ofendido

-Te falto poner tu figura junto a la mía- dijo Celestia con un tono divertido en su voz, mientras lo abrazaba para después darle un apasionado besó.

Beso que fue interrumpido cuando Celestia sintió que Red no estaba tan bien como aparentaba

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó

-Sí, no es nada que mi marcapasos no pueda solucionar, pero es que aún no salgo de mi asombro, y digo ¿no tendrás problemas por lo nuestro?- pregunto algo pensativo

-Si acaso con unos cuantos nobles, pero de ahí en más mi madre y mi hermanos están ansiosos de conocerte- le dijo ella tratando de animarlo para que la siguiera

-Espera un momento dijiste ¿tu madre?- dijo bastante preocupado a lo que Celestia lo miro y callo en la cuenta que no avían anunciado que Afrodita tenía unos meses que se estaba quedando en el palacio, y como solo unos cuantos lo sabían y en su mayoría eran ponys de confianza o temían hacer enfadar a la diosa, nadie decía nada sobre su presencia fuera del palacio

Celestia quiso tranquilizarlo, de nuevo, pero esta vez Red se desmallo, por lo que rápidamente le pidió auxilio a Silver, para después tele transportarse junto con ellos al hospital, cuando apareció en la sala de urgencia todos los enfermeros que estaban presentes la auxiliaron, mientras unos se llevaban a Red otros trataban impedir que la princesa del día se desmallara también, ya que en su actual estado era demasiado agotador para ella una gran cantidad de hechizos, por eso le avía pedido Twilight que se encargase de su labor de levantar el sol, por suerte para Celestia, no paso de sufrir de agotamiento mágico, por lo que en cuanto los médicos se lo permitieron fue a ver como se encontraba el padre de su hijo, el cual en cuanto lo estabilizaron lo pasaron a una habitación privada, cuando llego a esta el medico que estaba atendiendo a Red le informo la situación

-… lo siento mucho su alteza, el dispositivo tiene poco de haberse inventado y algunos han salido defectuosos como en este caso- dijo el médico refiriéndose al marcapasos que tenía Red

-¿Existe forma de remediarlo?- pregunto ella al médico mientras sostenía uno de los cascos de Red

-Solo reemplazando el dispositivo, pero no sé si el señor Glass pueda cubrir tal gasto- dijo el médico con cierta preocupación, pero a pesar de eso ese comentario molesto a Celestia

-Por los gastos no se preocupe- le dijo con tono molesta -le informo que estamos hablando de la salud del padre de mi hijo, mi prometido y próximo príncipe de Equestria, así que le exijo que no escatime en gastos para que la salud de mi amado se recupere- le dijo con toda la autoridad que poseía

-Si su alteza- contesto el medico con cierto temor de haber ofendido a la princesa -preparare todo lo necesario para encargar un nuevo marcapasos para sir Red-

-Y en cuanto lo reciba verifique funcione correctamente- le dijo al médico antes de que este saliera

Celestia se quedó en la habitación acompañando a Red, a las pocas horas Luna llego acompañada por toda un batallón de guardias quienes rápidamente se ubicaron en sitios estratégicos por todo el hospital, y restringieron el paso a la habitación de donde ahora se encontraban las dos monarcas acompañando a ahora prometido de la mayor de ellas

-¿Es él hermana?- le pregunto Luna mientras se acercaba

-Si hermana, quisiera que no tuvieras que conocerlo en este estado- dijo Celestia con tristeza

-¿Te molestaría si hecho un vistazo en su sueños?- pregunto Luna

-¿Esta soñando?- pregunto Celestia un poco confundida

-Sí, hermana, pero si no quieres no lo are- dijo Luna mirándolo con detenimiento

-Solo por esta vez- dijo Celestia

Después de eso Luna le sonrió a Celestia, después Luna se acercó a red hasta que su cuerno toco su cabeza casi al instante este se ilumino, durante unos segundos Luna se mantuvo así, incluso balbuceo por unos momentos hasta que se separó de Red con una gran sonrisa

-Ahora entiendo por qué se ganó tu corazón, es un verdadero caballero- dijo Luna sonriéndole a Celestia

-Él ¿Cómo está?- pregunto

-Un poco confundido, pero sabe que estas aquí y lo que hiciste para ayudarlo-

-¿No está molesto por haberle mentido?- pregunto Celestia un poco temerosa

-No mucho, nada que no te allá perdonado ya, está más bien nervioso porque le dijiste que mamá quería conocerlo- le contesto Luna -y por la cantidad de protocolos que tendrá que aprender ahora que lo nombraste tu prometido-

En ese momento una extraña luz apareció en el lugar segando a ambas princesas por unos segundos, cuando ambas recuperaron la vista Red ya no estaba, había desaparecido dejando a ambas princesas con una cama vacía y a una de ellas terriblemente asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo


	7. Capitulo 7: La Desaparicion

Primero que nada una docena de avisos... no se crean, una pequeña broma jugando con el suspenso entre capitulos, solo les agradesco por sus comentarios, y un pequeño dato que se me paso, la CM de Red es un jarrón de porcelana blanco con azul con una roza de cristal saliendo de este, en cuanto a Cronos y Afrodita no tienen, ya saben por el hecho de ser deidades, y por último en cuanto al drama sobre la semi inmortalidad de los alicornios, por la que tanto me preguntan la pienso usar ya cuando le de nacimiento al bebé de Celestia, por el momento quiero ver como enredo y desenredo lo que tengo, y sin más preámbulos ora si empecemos con el capítulo… después de estos comerciales… No es sierto, perdón de nuevo es que no me pude recistir, hora si disfrutenlo

Capítulo siete: La desaparición

Estaban ambas princesas mirándose con incredulidad, era imposible que eso hubiera ocurrido frente a ellas sin que hubieran percibido algo, Celestia miraba fijamente el lugar donde hace tan solo un segundo antes se encontraba su amado, era obvio en su expresión que ella estaba al borde del colapso total

-No, no, no, no no no no no, esto no puede estar pasando- decía Celestia mientras levantaba desesperadamente las sabanas en un intento desesperado por encontrar algo que le dijera a donde se avía ido Red

Por su parte Luna estaba incrédula de que alguien se allá llevado a Red sin que ninguna de las dos hubiera sentido algo, y mucho peor que no pudieran detectar ni a Red ni la fuente mágica que se lo llevó.

Aunque por el momento le preocupaba más Celestia, a quien le estaba dando un ataque de pánico tal, que tuvo que llamar a un médico para que le pusieran un tranquilizante. Ya con Celestia sedada, Luna inmediatamente ordenó que la llevaran al castillo y que mandaran a los mejores detectives de la guardia para que iniciaran de inmediato con la búsqueda del desaparecido.

.

-Tarara, larara- tarareaba Discord mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo, rumbo hacia el comedor, hasta que un aura lo tomo por sorpresa y lo estrelló contra la pared

-Por el nombre de mi padre que demonios…- no término de hablar cuando Luna y Afrodita aparecieron frente a él, con rostros acusatorios -a… hola tía no savia que estabas aquí- dijo sin ninguna preocupación como de costumbre

-¿Donde esta?- le pregunto Luna

-Tranquila- le dijo Discord mientras ponía una de sus manos en su espalda asiendo ruidos como de estar buscando algo hasta que saco una pequeña lamparita en forma de media luna -de haber sabido que te pondrías así no la hubiera tomado sin avisarte- dijo aparentando inocencia, mientras que Luna le arrebataba su lamparita desagradablemente sorprendía

-No estamos hablando de eso Discord- le dijo Afrodita -¿Dónde diantres esta Red Glass?- le pregunto poniendo la punta del más grande de sus cuernos en la garganta de Discord al tiempo que generaba estática entre sus demás cuernos, dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando

-¿Quién?- pregunto Discord con la voz sofocada, y realmente sin saber de quién le estaban hablando

-No te hagas el tonto con nosotras, ¿Dónde está Red Glass, el padre del hijo de Celestia?- reitero Luna haciendo lo mismo que su madre para amenazar al dragonecus

-Esperen un segundo- dijo Discord quitando ambos cuernos de su garganta -¿que no el que embarazo a Celestia fue el capitán Hiron?- pregunto confundido dejando también sorprendidas tanto a Afrodita como a Luna

-¿De dónde sacas que Hiron tendría algo que ver con mi hermana?- pregunto Luna

-De aquí- dijo Discord sacando un pequeño cuaderno de pasta blanca en ese momento Luna le disparo un rayo de energía a Discord haciéndolo soltar dicho cuaderno

-¿Cómo osas leer mi diario?- le dijo Luna dándole de cachetadas a desvergonzado señor del caos

Después de eso Afrodita separo a Luna de Discord y le puso las cartas en la mesa a este último, le explico todo lo que le avían contado sus hijas, incluyendo la extraña desaparición de Red y que por el momento él era el principal y único sospechoso de dicho suceso

-¡Esperen un segundo!- dijo Discord notablemente preocupado -en primer lugar hasta hace unos momentos yo creía que el padre de ese pequeño era el capitán Hiron, que sea dicho de paso no tengo nada que ver con que no se allá presentado a su guardia, y en segundo lugar no sé quién demonios es ese tal Red que mencionan- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Afrodita lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos, no conocía muy bien a Discord, pero si savia como amenazarlo para que se comportara

-Por tu propio bien esperó que no tengas nada que ver con la desaparición de Red Glass, o me encargare personalmente de que tengas una larga charla con tu padre Quetzalcóatl- ante ese comentarios Discord abrió los ojos como platos- lo mismo ocurrirá si el capitán Hiron no se reporta en mis aposentos en la próxima media hora- y ante ese último las pupilas de los ojos de Disco se encogieron hasta ser solo un punto no más grande que una mosca

-No te preocupes tía iré a buscarlo personalmente- le dijo para después desaparecer

-Me pregunto ¿por qué Discord pensaría que el capitán Hiron era el padre del hijo de tu hermana?- le preguntó de forma acusatoria Afrodita a su hija. Ante ese comentario Luna se solo le sonrió completamente sonrojada

-Bueno mamá, es que yo...- comenzó Luna a justificarse

.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de Canterlot, en una de las tantas minas abandonadas que existen debajo de esta ciudad, tanto como el ex cardenal Soul como el misterioso unicornio, tenían cautivo a un inconsciente capitán Hiron, a quien avían engañado con la ayuda del señor del caos para que cayera en su trampa

-En cuanto despierte me asegurare de que entienda la gravedad de su crimen- dijo Soul golpeando la entrepierna del capitán

-Este plebeyo tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones a...- no termino de hablar él misterioso unicornio cuando Discord apareció notablemente alterado

-¡Señores hemos cometido un terrible error!- les dijo este a sus cómplices -este estúpido no es el padre del hijo de Celestia- les dijo preocupado

-¿A no?- pregunto Soul

-Pero si tu dijiste que tu fuente te avía informado que este fue el idiota que se acostó con ella- le reclamó el unicornio

-Solo digamos que… mi fuente hablaba de otra princesa- les contestó Discord rascándose la cabeza

-Lo dicho, ambas son unas auténticas vergüenzas para mí señor Cron...- no terminó de decir el nombre cuando Discord le tapó la boca

-Ni se te ocurra decir el nombre de ninguno de los creadores, que no vez que mi tía Afrodita está en el palacio en este preciso instante- le dijo Discord -y me dio media hora para que este idiota se presente ante ella- dijo levantando a Hiron como si fuera un muñeco

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron ambos ponys al unísono

-La gran y amorosa reina Afrodita está en el castillo, pero creí solo bajo condiciones muy especiales los creadores podrían estar en este plano existencial- dijo Soul confundido

-No crees que el embarazo de una de sus hijas podría entrar en una de esas condiciones- le remarco Discord -así que lo siento caballeros pero bajo las circunstancias actuales no pienso seguir con esto- dijo para después desaparecer

-Ha, valiente señor del caos... ¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?- le pregunto Soul al unicornio

-¿Por qué no me avisaron?- se preguntó a sí mismo el unicornio -¿Qué acaso ya no soy parte de la familia?- dijo con resentimiento

Después de eso Discord apareció dentro de una de las habitaciones del castillo, el en cuanto vio el lugar donde apareció arqueo una ceja y empezó a rascarse la nuca

-Qué extraño, yo quería aparecer en el pasillo- dijo confundido aun con Hiron en su espalda

-Creo que este sería un mejor lugar para que nos explicaras tus acciones Discord- le dijo Afrodita sentada en uno de los sofás que avía en dicha habitación

-Ya quiero escuchar la patética escusa con la que me saldrás ahora- dijo una voz masculina, de tinte profundo y tenebroso, la cual en cuanto Discord la escucho trago saliva al reconocer de quien se trataba

-Papi…- dijo Discord con voz casi como de ardilla, al momento que volteaba para ver de frente a su padre, el temido e implacable Quetzalcóatl, señor de la guerra y del inframundo, creador de los dragones y minotauros y guardián del Tártaro (y sea dicho de paso padre de Discord), Quetzalcóatl era un dragonecus del doble de altura que su hijo, con cabeza de serpiente, melena de león, ambos brazos eran como de minotauro, sus piernas eran como de dragón y sus alas eran semejantes a las de un águila real, su piel era de color verde oscuro, a excepción de sus alas que eran de color café metalizado, dando una verdadera sensación de que estas realmente eran de metal. No creo que tenga que mencionar que para este momento Discord se avía encogido hasta no medir más de veinte centímetros y que estaba temblando cual gelatina a medio cuajar

-Tu trabajo es esparcir el caos, no secuestrar ponys- le dijo Quetzalcóatl a su hijo

-Pero papi es que yo creí...- empezó a decir Discord a su padre para justificarse

-Si ya me explico Afrodita lo que creíste- le interrumpió este -y crees que de esa forma vas a poder conquistarla, tú mejor que nadie conoces lo peligroso que es que ella pierda el control, y su otra personalidad salga a flote, o acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso con los humanos-

-Bueno al final fue para eso que la crearon a ella y los otros tres ¿o no es así?- le pregunto Discord a su padre

-Jamás vuelvan a mencionar eso, los dos- dijo furiosa Afrodita -todos sabemos perfectamente que mi hija es completamente diferente a Dark Nova- dijo dándoles la espalda

-En eso coincido querida tía, una es la hermosa Celestia que siempre ha velado por Equestria y sus habitantes, y que me enamoro a pesar de mantenerme en piedra durante más de un milenio, y otra muy diferente ese monstruo que enviaron a aniquilar con esas criaturas que estaban acabando con este mundo-

-Sera mejor que te largues ahora, después ajustare cuentas con tigo, y lleva a ese pobre pony a la enfermería- le dijo Quetzalcóatl a su hijo

-Si papi- le contesto Discord con temor, para después desaparecer con todo y capitán

Una vez a solas ambos dioses discutieron sobre ese tema. Para resumir el asunto Dark Nova fue una de las cuatro criaturas envidas a aniquilar con los humanos antes de que estos destruyeran el planeta, después de la "limpieza" (por así decirlo) los creadores restauraron el mundo y le dieron conciencia a una gran cantidad de criaturas, y pusieron otras más, asegurándose de no cometer los mismos errores de nuevo, con el tiempo los creadores se retiraron a s plano existencial pero dejaron a sus descendientes para recordarles a los mortales su existencia, los ponys fueron los únicos que hasta ahora avían dado un título de nobleza a dichos herederos, pero fue por lo ocurrido con Discord, algunas razas aseguraban que aun avía humanos, pero estos vivían en comunidades realmente pequeñas ocultas de cualquier otra especie. Por desgracia para Afrodita y Cronos jamás pudieron eliminar la maldad de Dark Nova, por lo que crearon el árbol de la harmonía junto con sus talismanes, para convertir a esta en la Celestia que todos conocemos, por desgracia sus otros dos hijos (Eros y Luna) también desarrollaron esta maldad, que se manifestó en la doble personalidad que han heredado todos los alicornios que han existido

Al día siguiente Quetzalcóatl se llevó consigo al Tártaro a su hijo, como castigo por el secuestro del capitán Hiron. También Afrodita hablo con este y con su hija Luna con respecto al motivo por el que Discord creyó que el capitán era el padre del hijo de Celestia

-… pero te juro que siempre hemos usado protección, madre- se justificaba Luna por lo que avía ocurrido entre ambos

-Yo también le juro que jamás actué por intenciones egoístas- dijo Hiron, a lo que Afrodita solo le arqueo una ceja -bueno, este… usted sabe a qué me refiero… la princesa Luna es una yegua hermosa y yo no tengo a nadie por el momento y yo jamás he buscado ningún beneficio fuera de la cama… mejor ya no hablo- dijo completamente aterrorizado y avergonzado

-De no ser porque en estos momentos me interesa más lo que pasa con tu hermana ya estarían recibiendo su respectivo castigo los dos- les dijo Afrodita -por el momento usted capitán Hiron tiene un pony que encontrar y tu hija tienes una nación que atender, espero que pongas toda tu atención en tus labores ahora que Celestia no puede hacerlo

-Si mi señora- dijo Hiron antes de retirarse

-Si madre, lo entiendo- dijo Luna antes de seguir a Hiron

-Luna espera- le dijo afrodita antes de que esta saliera de la habitación -¿has conseguido algo en el mundo onírico?- le pregunto

-No madre, no ha entrado en él- le contesto Luna a lo que Afrodita solo suspiro

-Solo espero que tu hermana pueda soportar esta situación- susurro Afrodita

-Tranquila madre, Celestia es más fuerte de lo que crees, pero aun así les pedí a Twilight Sparkle y Spike que estuvieran con ella en todo momento- le dijo Luna para desues caminar hasta la puerta -¿te digo algo chistoso madre?- pregunto antes de salir -que a pesar de que me acabas de reprender, sigo feliz de que estas con nosotras- dijo sonriéndole

-Lo sé, mi pequeña, ojala pudiera haber venido antes- le respondió Afrodita

En ese momento tanto Twilight como Spike trataban de consolar a una derrumbada Celesta, quien no dejaba de llorar y culparse por lo que avía ocurrido

-Pase la mitad de mi embarazo temiendo el momento cuando le dijera la verdad, y ahora que se lo dije… alguien se lo llevo- decía Celestia rompiendo en llanto

-Tranquila princesa, en estos momentos toda la guardia lo está buscando por toda Equestria, sin mencionar que Shining Armon también lo está buscando en el Imperio de Cristal, y su hermano ya fue al reino Grifo y ya informamos al reino de los dragones, de las serpientes marinas, de los minotauros y todos los que tienen frontera con Euestria para que nos ayuden con la búsqueda- le dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizarla

Ante eso Celestia miro a ambos con tristeza, después de unos instantes abrazo fuertemente a ambos, a lo ambos contestaron el abrazo, por compasión más que por otra cosa

-No puedo seguir ignorando el hecho de que ambos son como hijos para mí- dijo Celestia aun llorando -Tu Twilight, con tu ternura y sed de conocimiento te ganaste mi cariño, hasta ahora avías sido como la hija que no tenía, y tu Spike, aún recuerdo la primera vez que me llamaste mamá, la verdad es que después de eso para mí fue muy doloroso pedirte que no me lo dijeras e público, perdón por eso- dijo abrasándolos nuevamente

-Ya, ya, no es bueno para el bebé que se la pase llorando todo el día- le dijo Twilight

En ese momento un guardia entro y les aviso de la visita de un peculiar grupo de ponys que Celestia avía pedido que mandaran llamar al castillo, los cuales ya estaban en salón del trono

-¿Para qué crees que nos allá mandado llamar las princesas?- le pregunto una yegua pegaso ya casi en la tercer edad de color azul fuerte y crin y colas color castaño a su marido, un semental terrestre de la misma edad de color tinto con crin grisácea y cola color turquesa

-La verdad no lo sé cariño- le contesto

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con lo que Red nos dijo sobre White?- pregunto una yegua terrestre joven de color anaranjado oscuro y con crin y colas castañas

-¿No crees que la Princesa no tiene cosas mejores en que pensar como en su propio embarazo como para que se preocupe por el embarazo de White?- dijo un pegaso adolecente que estaba parado junto a su gemelo idéntico, ambos de color castaño y pelaje y colas de color tinto

-Pero no es alucinante que estemos en el castillo de las princesas- dijo el otro gemelo

-Alucinante…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo inclinando su cabeza uno contra el otro

-Ni sé les ocurra hacer una de sus tonterías frente a las princesas, entendieron Brutacio y Brotus- les advirtió su hermana al par de gemelos

-Tranquila Laughing, no te avía visto tan nerviosa desde que entraste en ese concurso hace un año- le dijo el semental mayor que era su padre, Crafts Glass

-Deberías tomar las cosas con calma- le dijo su madre, Lía Lotus de Glass -tal vez esto ni siquiera tiene que ver con tu hermano-

-Le verdad es que si tiene mucho que ver con él- dijo Celestia acompañada por Twilight y Spike. Al momento toda la familia hiso una reverencia ante las princesas

-Su alteza, usted dirá, en que podemos servirle mi familia y yo- dijo Crafts

-Para ofrecerles una disculpa- les dijo tomando por sorpresa a toda la familia

Después de eso Celestia les pidió que se sentaran junto a ella, y les comenzó a contar la verdad, empezando por revelarles que White Feather en realidad era ella misma, cosa que en un principio parecieron no creer, hasta que les comento un par de anécdotas que vivió junto a la familia, sobre todo con los gemelos, cuando por fin aceptaron la verdad, fue cuando les conto lo que ocurrió el día que se reencontraron, y que en esos precisos momentos tenia a toda la guardia real buscándolo por toda Equestria

-Pero… ¿Por qué no hiso usted nada?- pregunto llorando Lía Lotus

-Tranquila mi vida, que no ves que la princesa siente lo mismo que tú- Dijo Crafts tranquilizando a su esposa -recuerda que después de todo Red es el padre de su hijo ¿verdad princesa?-

-Así es señor Crafts, como ya se los mencione antes Red es el padre del bebé que estoy esperando, lamento que tengan que saber la verdad bajo estas circunstancias, pero tenían que saberlo tarde o temprano-

-Si no le molesta princesa- dijo Brutacio -yo y Brotus queremos unirnos a la búsqueda de nuestro hermano-

-Sí, queremos ser los primeros en golpear los cascos de los secuestradores con nuestros rostros- dijo Brotus

-Gracias chicos, pero no será necesario confió en que la guardia podrá hacerse cargo- dijo Celestia viendo con ternura a los gemelos

-Alteza, sé que no debería pero ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- pidió Laughing

-Creo que bajo las circunstancia, pueden llamarme Celestia, después de todo creo que puedo considerarlos parte de la familia, y si adelante pregunta lo que quieras-

-Bueno prins… perdón Whi… que diga, Celestia ya pensó como se va a llamar mi sobrino- dijo Laughing en un posible intento de alegrar tanto a Celestia como a sus padres.

…

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de Equestria, Cronos veía con seriedad a un pony en armadura, la cual lo cubría por completo, esta era de color plateado con dos pequeños escudos en las patas delanteras, esta estaba llena de runas y símbolos de todo tipo, el guerrero también portaba una gran alabarda en su lomo la cual también estaba llena de toda clase de símbolos y runas, dándole un aspecto mítico a la armadura

-… ahora entiendes por qué te traje- dijo Cronos mientras que el extraño guerrero asentía con la cabeza -Tu misión es encontrarlo, y evitar a todo costo que los tipos que lo raptaron se acerquen a mi hija o a mi nieto, sobre tus cascos pongo su seguridad, a partir de ahora tú serás conocido como Sun Warrior, ahora ve que tienes poco tiempo antes de que llegue el día- le dijo al tiempo que la CM de Celestia aprecia en el centro de la afilada hoja de la alabarda y en el hombro derecho del guerrero

-No lo defraudare mi señor- dijo Sun Warrior con voz profunda y una gran seguridad.

Después de eso Cronos desapareció y Sun Warrior empezó su camino hacia Equestria a todo galope. Desde el olimpo Cronos empezó a observar el andar de su guerrero, hubiera preferido dejarlo en el mismo castillo de su hija, pero la armadura del guerrero tenia demasiado poder como para hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que confiar en que su guerrero llegara a tiempo para que evitara la desgracia que Cronos avía visto avecinarse

-¿Estás seguro de que podrá llegar a tiempo?- le pregunto Thor, señor del clima y los grifos, quien tenía la apariencia de uno de estos pero de gran tamaño

-Sí no lo estuviera, no lo hubiera mandado- le contesto Cronos con inseguridad -te recuerdo que mí guerrero tiene un poderoso motivo, y no creo que exista algo que lo pueda detener ahora, mucho menos con esa armadura-

-Confió en ti hermano- le dijo Thor poniendo una de sus garras sobre el hombro de Cronos

Nota.

Solo un pequeño detalle que quiero aclarar sobre los gemelos Brutacio y Brutos, al crearlos me inspire en los gemelos de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", tienen la misma actitud que estos solo que en mi historia los dos son chicos, eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios nos leemos luego.


	8. Capitulo 8: Alumbramiento y Amenaza

Solo un pequeño detalle antes de comenzar, estoy tomando en cuenta que los equinos tienen una gestación de once meses, antes de que me reclamen por el salto de tiempo.

Capítulo 8: El alumbramiento y amenaza: el Hijo del Sol

Han pasado cuatro meses sin que nadie sepa nada de Red o de su secuestrador o secuestradores, solo imagines el estado de Celestia, este se puso tan crítico que Afrodita y Luna optaron por ponerle una argolla anti-magia especial para Celestia, sobre todo después de que puso de cabeza Las Pegasus, literalmente las puso de cabeza, creo que toda Equestria savia que es peligroso hacer enojar a una hembra embarazada, pero ese día aprendieron que lo último que querrías hacer en su vida es hacer enojar a una alicornio embarazada.

Por una parte, de no ser por el apoyo de los Glass así como de Twilight, Spike y las portadoras Celestia hubiera caído totalmente en depresión, pero quien podría deprimirse con la mescla única de las locuras de Pinkie, los chistes de Laughing y las tonterías de los gemelos, quienes no dejaban en ningún momento que la sonrisa del rostro de la monarca se borrara.

Por otro lado Luna y Twilight por primera vez en años tuvieron verdaderos problemas con la nobleza, en primera parte fue porque se revelo quien era el padre de del hijo que Celestia esperaba, así como el estatus social al que pertenecía y los demás detalles sobre de cómo lo conoció, y en segundo que aprovechando los huecos legales en la leí nobiliaria, Celestia le dio títulos de Lord, tanto al desaparecido Red como a toda su familia, provocando el enfado de gran cantidad de nobles, quienes se sentían ofendidos de que la princesa del día pudiera dar a su antojo títulos nobiliarios, solo imagínense cuando les informaron que así como Celestia les dio títulos de nobleza a los Glass, Luna, quien por el momento era la princesa regente de Equestria, tenía la capacidad de revocarlos si esta así lo decidía. En un principio esto pareció buena idea, ya que la gran mayoría de los quejumbrosos se apaciguaron, pero por otra, estos estaban aún más disgustados con las princesas, cosa que Soul y su cómplice aprovecharon para hacerse de una gran cantidad de aliados, aliados con un sustento económico casi inagotable, lo que hizo que el grupo fuera realmente peligroso, pero dado que tenían el mismo objetivo que la guardia real (el de encontrar a Lord Red) no llamaron mucho la atención, pero ese objetivo cambio, en cuanto Celestia llegó al último mes de su embarazo

-¡Hermanos!- decía Soul dirigiéndose a su nueva congregación de aliados -¡no debemos seguir permitiendo los atropellos de esas dos vergüenzas, tenemos que frenar todos sus atropellos contra nosotros, que también somos hijos del gran señor Cronos y la gran y amorosa señora Afrodita, no permitiremos que el hijo de un plebeyo gobierne a nuestros hijos ¿o sí?!- le pregunto a la multitud

-¡NO…!- contesto la multitud

-¡Debemos evitar que ese hijo de plebeyo tome el control del futuro de nuestros hijos, y de que su madre siga controlando el nuestro, es tiempo de que alguien digno recobre el control de Equestria y que permita que nosotros, los verdaderos hijos de los creadores recobremos la grandeza que por derecho nos pertenece!- ante ese último comentario los nobles ovacionaron a Soul, quien bajo del improvisado podio que le avían puesto dentro de la gran mina en la que se habían reunido

-Tan motivador como siempre- le dijo el misterioso unicornio

-Ese es mi deber, motivarlos- le contesto Soul -créeme que cuando acabemos con tus tías, yo me encargare de que pases de ser un simple príncipe al convertirte en el gran rey de Equestria, serás conocido como el rey Blueblood el grandioso-

-Y cuando eso ocurra, me asegurare de que sea bien recompensado y nombrado Arzobispo- le dijo Blueblood descubriéndose el rostro -aunque aún queda un detalle, ¿Qué aremos si la diosa Afrodita no nos apoya?-

-Nos apoyara en cuanto sepa que esto es voluntad de su esposo el dios Cronos- dijo Soul con seguridad -Recuerda que todo lo que hago es voluntad de mi señor-

..

Mientras tanto en el castillo todo el mundo estaba iniciando con los preparativos para el gran nacimiento. Celestia estaba vigilada las 24 horas del día, las últimas semanas no había podido tener ni un solo segundo a solas, ni siquiera al ir al baño, incluso a la hora de ducharse, si no era Luna, era Twilight las que se duchaban con ella, o ya en última instancia Lía Lotus, quien desde que supero lo de la desaparición de su hijo empezó a tratar a Celestia como si fuera una hija, incluso dándole un par de consejos de cómo ser madre, y enseñándole un par de cosas sobre potrillos, desde como cargarlo hasta como cambiar un pañal, siendo esto último, lo que más trabajo le costó a Celestia, sobre todo por no poder usar su magia, bueno la verdad es que casi todo le estaba costando bastante trabajo ahora que no podía usar magia, por suerte había practicado cuando se hizo pasar por White, ya que se hizo pasar por una pegaso.

Durante esa mañana Celestia avía quedado bajo el cuidado de Pinkie y los gemelos Brutacio y Brotus, quienes no dejaban que la princesa hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo

-¿Se encuentra cómoda princesa?- le preguntó Pinkie mientras acomodaba un de los tantos cojines sobre los que estaba la princesa

-Si Pinkie, gracias- le contesto

-Cualquier cosa que necesite solo pídaselo a la Tía Pinkie y lo tendrá enseguida- dijo con seguridad

-Solo necesito una cosa, y no creo que puedas conseguirla Pinkie- dijo Celestia con tristeza

-O… tranquila ese par no deben de tardar con su malteada- dijo Pinkie con aparente inocencia, consiguiendo que la princesa sonriera

-Te dije que no debimos haber dado esa vuelta en el tercer pasillo, era hasta el cuarto- le dijo Brutacio a su hermano mientras entraban en la habitación

-¿Acaso querías que ese homosexual te volviera a tocar?- le replico Brotus, a lo que su hermano solo rodo los ojos

-Aquí está su malteada alteza- le dijo Brutacio a Celestia

-Los compás de la cocina también le mandaron un trozo de pastel de nube, dijeron que era de su favorito- dijo Brotus pasándole una charola con dicho postre

Celestia en cuanto vio el gran trozo que los cocineros del castillo le enviaron, se le hizo agua la boca, y no por nada, ya que era el primer postre que le dejaban comer desde se supo que estaba embarazada, por lo que se apresuró a devorarlo antes de que Luna o su madre aparecieran y se lo quitaran, pero justo cuando iba por la mitad una extraña sensación la abordo, obligándola a dejar tan exquisito postre para ir con urgencia al baño, era una de las cosas que menos le agradaban de su actual estado, las constante necesidad de tener que orinar cada veinte o treinta minutos, pero esta vez era distinto, sin duda Celestia era toda una novata en cuanto a lo de embarazos se refiere pero cuando se percató de lo que le estaba ocurriendo solo le quedo hacer una cosa

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!- grito desde el baño notablemente alterada

-¡¿QUEEE...?!- gritaron al unísono Pinkie y los gemelos

-Rápido uno de ustedes valla por la doctora, y él otro valla a informarle a la reina Afrodita y a las demás- les ordenó Pinkie a los gemelos

-Yo voy por la doctora- dijo Brutacio

-Yo por la reina- dijo Brotus, al tiempo que ambos giraban chocando de lleno con sus cabezas, por suerte no era nada a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados, por lo que después de semejante golpe ambos gemelos salieron disparados para buscar a la doctora y a los demás

Por su parte Pinkie tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades y artimañas para traer a la princesa Celestia de regreso a su cama. Para cuando logro hacerlo Brutacio ya estaba de regreso con la doctora, quien de inmediato se puso a revisar a Celestia

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono Luna estaba a la mitad de los deberes reales, por suerte para ella su madre la reina Afrodita le estaba ayudando con ellos

-Ahora entiendo por qué Celestia le gusta tanto estar aquí sentada- dijo Luna, mientras tomaba unos segundos para seguir con los deberes

-Definitivamente tengo que llevarme un par de estos cojines con migo cuando tenga que volver al olimpo- dijo Afrodita poniéndose cómoda sobre el trono de su hija mayor

-Sus altezas- dijo un guardia llamando la atención de ambas -Lord Brotus exige verlas con urgencia-

-¿Lord Brotus?- pregunto Luna confundida

-Es uno de los hermanos de Red- le aclaro Afrodita

-O, o, perdón es que no me acostumbro a que los llamen por Lord's, adelante que pase- dijo Luna

Apenas estaban abriendo la puerta cuando Brotus pasó a todo galope hasta que llego al enfrente de Luna

-Princesa Luna… reina Afrodita, Celestia… bebé… ahora…- dijo Brotus bastante agitado, haciendo que ambas lo miraran confundidas por unos segundos, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de los que el agitado pegaso les estaba diciendo

De inmediato Afrodita se tele transporto junto con su hija y el gemelo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Celestia, la cual ya había sido adecuada como una autentica sala de partos, de inmediato Luna y Afrodita entraron mientras que los gemelos iban en búsqueda de su familia y las demás portadoras. Al poco rato, todos estaban afuera de la habitación de la princesa, por indicación de la doctora las únicas que entraron fueron Twilight y Fluttershy, ya que serían las que le asistirían como enfermeras, después de que estas entraron la princesa Luna y la reina Afrodita salieron, ellas estaba notablemente alterada

...

Habían pasado ya tres horas sin ninguna novedad sobre el estado de Celestia

-En nombre de mi esposo ¿por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Afrodita, quien no había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de la puerta

-En muchos casos estas cosas son algo tardadas- dijo Rarity -recuerdo cuando nació Sweetie Belle, mamá duro casi un día entero en el hospital. Pero supongo que usted ya debía saber, después de todo usted ya tiene tres hijos-

-Bueno… solo digamos que la concepción de una nueva vida en el Olimpo es de forma muy diferente… no como están acostumbradas- dijo confundiendo a todos los ahí presentes

En ese momento llegaron Eros, Cadance y Shining, este último traía sobre su lomo a una dormida Skyla, en cuanto llegaron se pusieron al corriente con lo ocurrido, Eros quien era el más preocupado quiso entrar de inmediato a ver a su hermana, pero su madre no se lo permitió, sabían que por el momento no debían interrumpir a la doctora, pero un grito de Celestia puso de nervios a todos los ahí presente, teniendo que ser Cadance y las demás portadoras las que tuvieron que detener tanto a Afrodita como a sus dos hijos para que no atravesaran la puerta.

Después de unos instantes de forcejeos salieron Pinkie, y Fluttershy de la habitación, cargando unas mantas con sangre, poniéndole los pelos de punta a Eros y a Afrodita

-Tranquilos, eso es normal- les dijo Cadance a su padre y abuela

-¿Cómo qué eso es normal? Jamás he visto que un alicornio sangre tanto- replico Eros preocupado

-Ahí papá, entonces qué bueno que no estuviste cuando nació Skyla, hubieras estado más asustado que Shining- le dijo Cadance a su padre asiendo que este arqueara una ceja

Después de eso salió la doctora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y empezó a decirles que todo avía salido bien y que tanto Celestia como su hijo se encontraban bien, después de eso les dio indicaciones al grupo para que pasaran a verlos.

Cuando todos pasaron pudieron ver a Celestia recostada con una gran sonrisa maternal en su rostro, como nunca se la avían visto antes, por su parte Afrodita, Eros y Cadance se detuvieron unos instantes en la entrada, cuando Twilight los miro, se percató de algo que nadie más pareció notar, ya que de alguna forma Twilight noto que los tres crecieron, fue algo casi imperceptible, pero ella estaba segura de que los tres avían crecido al entrar, pero dada las circunstancias decidió hacer una nota mental y dejar eso para otro momento. Después de eso todos se acercaron a Celestia quien sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una pequeña manta de color azul claro, al que veía con ternura, amor y felicidad

-Quiero presentarles a mi hijo- dijo Celestia descubriendo a su pequeño -el príncipe Glimmer Sun- dijo mostrando al pequeño, quien era un unicornio de color blanco con sus piernas de color tinto, al igual que su hocico y orejas, su crin era de color azul fuerte, cuando el pequeño abrió sus ojos, estos eran del mismo color que los de su madre, el pequeño miro con curiosidad a todos los que estaban ahí presentes, hasta que emitió un pequeño y pronunciado bostezo, para después acurrucarse en el pecho de su madre, provocando que todos se conmovieran por la ternura del pequeño

-Es una verdadera ternura- dijeron Afrodita y Rarity al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos rieran para después ser silenciados por la doctora

Después de eso el pequeño miro de nuevo a los presentes, notando a alguien diferente a los demás, alguien que lo veía desde el filo de la cama donde estaban él y su madre, alguien que lo miraba pero que a la vez parecía querer estar escondido

-Creo que el bebé ya te vio Spike- le dijo Twilight al mencionado dragón, quien ni se inmuto, sosteniendo la mirada sobre el pequeño

-¿Por qué no vienes a presentarte con tu hermano Spike?- le dijo Celestia haciendo que Spike la volteara a ver para después levantarse llamando aún más la atención del pequeño -él es tu hermano mayor Spike- le dijo Celestia a su recién nacido hijo -cuando seas mayor te explicare porque él es un dragón- el pequeño siguió viendo a Spike hasta que alzo sus patas delanteras pidiendo ser cargado por el dragón

Spike tomo con delicadeza al pequeño, quien empezó a reír mientras era levantado por su hermano, haciendo que Spike sonriera feliz por la reacción de su hermanito, a quien parecía no importarle lo que era él

-Sin duda tienes una gran familia aquí- le dijo Afrodita a Celestia mientras arropaba a sus dos nietos con una de sus alas

-Siempre la he tenido- dijo Celestia mirando a Luna y a Eros quienes miraban con ternura al preadolescente dragón sosteniendo al bebé de Celestia y siendo arropado por el ala de Afrodita, algo único sin duda

-Bueno, quisiera quedarme más tiempo hermana, pero tú conoces como es la burocracia- le dijo Luna a Celestia mientras Spike le regresaba el bebé -eso sin mencionar que tengo que dar un anuncio real muy importante- dijo sonriéndole a su nuevo sobrino

-Y yo tengo que preparar una gran fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento del príncipe Glimmer Sun- dijo Pinkie apareciendo en medio de ambas haciendo que hasta el pequeño la mirara con sorpresa, para después salir disparada del lugar

-Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir este momento, pero tenemos que dejar descansar a la princesa Celestia- dijo la doctora haciendo que todos salieran

-Estaré afuera por si ocupan algo… mamá- dijo Spike antes de salir, a lo que Celestia solo le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza

Una vez solos, Pinkie reapareció con una cámara y les tomo una fotografía a Celestia con su bebe en brazos, para después desaparecer tal como apareció, al ver eso él bebe se sacudió como si le hubiera dado un escalofrió, provocándole una leve riza a su madre

-Tranquilo, algún día te acostumbraras a ella- le dijo con ternura, para luego acomodarse de tal forma que pudiera amamantar al pequeño.

…

-¡EXTRA, EXTRA! ¡Ya nació, el día de ayer la princesa Celestia dio a luz a su hijo el príncipe Glimmer Sun! entérese de todo…- gritaban por donde quiera lo voceadores ofreciendo la nota del día, sin duda un acontecimiento único para los habitantes de Equestria, quienes en su mayoría se mostraban alegres por la noticia, preguntándose por cómo era el nuevo príncipe y esperando con ansias la presentación de este a la sociedad, mientras que Eros tenía otras preguntas en mente

-Madre ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto Eros entrando en la habitación que le avían asignado a esta

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Eros?- le pregunto Afrodita

-Sé que es muy pronto para arruinarle la ilusión a mi hermana pero no sé si lo notaron pero Glimmer es unicornio no alicornio- dijo con preocupación

-Tienes razón, es muy pronto para arruinarle la ilusión a tu hermana, y sé que estas preocupado por eso, pero no podemos hacer nada, simplemente el pequeño heredo la mortalidad de su desaparecido padre-

-¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada?- pregunto Eros algo molesto -Solo te diré dos palabras: Twilight Sparkle- dijo poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre de la alumna de su hermana

-Ella fue escogida por el destino y por el árbol de la armonía, ni siquiera sabemos cuál el destino ni el talento del pequeño- le remarco Afrodita -no podemos forzar la conversión de un mortal así como así- le dijo con tristeza

-Pero tú, nuestro padre y los demás creadores pueden hacer una excepción, hazlo por ella mamá- suplico Eros -te lo pido como padre y abuelo, y por qué se perfectamente cómo se va a sentir Celestia cuando Glimmer sea un anciano dando sus últimos alientos mientras que ella sigue siendo tan joven como ahora, por favor madre sé que puedes hacer algo-

-Creme hijo que quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo por dos razones- le contesto Afrodita con tristeza

-¿Y cuáles son esas razones?- le exigió Eros molesto

-La primera ya la conoces, ninguno de nosotros tiene permitido interferir con ningún mortal, y para nuestra desgracia el pequeño Glimmer cae en esa categoría- dijo Afrodita con tristeza para después guardar silencio por unos segundos -y la segunda es por que deje gran parte de mi divinidad en el olimpo, como sacrificio para poder estar aquí con tus hermanas, básicamente en estos momentos no tengo más poder del que ustedes tienen- dijo dándole la espalda a su hijo quien se quedó sorprendido por tal declaración

-Perdóname madre, no savia- dijo Eros arrepentido

-Tranquilo hijo- dijo Afrodita suspirando -y se perfectamente el porqué de tu preocupación, supongo que también lo dices por él- dijo poniéndose nuevamente de frente a su hijo

-Sí, así es, y aunque quisiera que él también fuera un alicornio, no sé si se lo merezca, la última vez que supe de él no fueron buenas noticias que digamos, eso sin mencionar que siempre ha visto mal a su hermana, a quien se empeña en negar como tal- dijo con frustración

…

Y mientras ellos conversaban, alguien entraba sigilosamente en la recamara de Celestia mientras esta seguía aun dormida, y de forma silenciosa se acercó hasta la cuna del pequeño Glimmer a quien miro con desprecio

-Así que ¿tú eres mi pequeño primo?- le dijo Blueblood con desprecio

Continuara… … …


	9. Capitulo 9: La furia de los Dioses

Capitulo Nueve: La ira de los creadores

-... espero que comprendas mi querido hijo- le terminaba de explicar Afrodita a Eros, después de toda una tarde de tener que dar explicaciones

-Claro que lo entiendo madre, pero eso no signifique que lo acepte- le contesto Eros -sabes que Glimmer tendrá varios siglos de a ver fallecido por la edad para cuando Cely pueda volver a ser madre-

-Lo sé, y sé que será duro para ella, pero no puedo hacer nada...- estaban ambos hablando cuando un guardia entro a toda prisa y notablemente preocupado

-¡Sus altezas a ocurrido algo terrible!- le dijo el guardia con terror en su voz

-... sin duda fue un unicornio- dijo uno de los guardias detectives -lo malo es que este recibió una transfusión de magia recientemente, lo que nos hará imposible saber quién fue y a donde se lo llevo- decía con preocupación

-Informare de inmediato a toda la guardia, esto es prioridad alfa. No quedara rincón de Equestria sin ser revisado alteza, le juro que encontraremos al príncipe Glimmer Sun lo antes posible- le dijo a una destrozada Celestia, en ese momento llegaron Eros y Afrodita

-¿¡PERO COMO DIANTRES OCURRIÓ ESTO!?- pregunto Afrodita molesta

-Es lo que estamos analizando, su alteza, la única pista que tenemos es este dardo- dijo el detective mostrándole la mencionada pista

-¿Un dardo? ¿Y para que lo usaron?- pregunto Eros

-Para sedar al dragón Spike con una poderosa toxina, incluso la princesa Twilight lo ha tenido que llevar a recibir atención especializada de una cebra curandera, ya que incluso la vida del dragón corría peligro-

-Por la sangre de los titanes, quien hizo esto realmente quiere perjudicar a Celestia- dijo Afrodita preocupada

-No te preocupes hermana te juro por todo el amor del mundo que no descansaré hasta encontrar a Glimmer, así tenga que revisar cada piedra, cada escondrijo y cada carriola del mundo, no descansaré hasta que tengas a tu bebé de regreso- dijo para después salir de ahí, mientras Afrodita intentaba consolar a Celestia

En el camino Eros se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba ver, y por las circunstancias no tenía ganas de verlo

-Hola padre es bueno verte de nuevo- le dijo Blueblood en su clásica actitud de siempre, poniéndose enfrente de Eros

-Bluebood, no tengo tiempo, alguien se llevó a tu primo, y es prioridad encontrarlo- le dijo Eros con algo de enfado

-Como de costumbre padre, tienes algo mejor que hace, en vez de pasar tiempo con tu hijo, en fin, es una lástima, por lo del bebé, yo que tenía tantas ganas de conocer al otro miembro no alicornio de la familia- dijo haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole seguir su camino

A Eros le pareció extraño el comentario de Blueblood, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, hasta que llegó al cuartel de la guardia real, donde tomó el liderazgo de la búsqueda del príncipe Glimmer Sun, mientras tanto Blueblood seguía caminando de forma presuntuosa por el castillo, pero justo al doblar en una esquina, fue embestido de forma agresiva y empujado hasta una habitación vacía, cuando este quiso ver a su atacante, la afilada hoja de una alabarda se posicionó en su cuello, justo a la altura de la yugular

-Solo lo preguntarse una vez, maldito infeliz, y si no quieres morir más te vale que me digas la verdad ¿¡Donde está el hijo de la princesa Celestia!?- le pregunto un misterioso pony en armadura plateada, que lo cubría por completo

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo Blueblood atemorizado

-A no- le dijo el misterioso pony levantando su alabarda y abofeteándolo con el escudo de su brazo derecho, cortándole la mejilla -espero que esto te refresque la memoria, o si no, me pregunto ¿cómo te verás con falda después de que te haga la jarocha?- le amenazó liberando una daga de tamaño mediano de entre su escudo y su casco

(Nota: en estos lugares de México se le conoce como operación "jarocha" al proceso quirúrgico mediante el cual se realiza el cambio de sexo de hombre a mujer)

Ante tal amenaza, y tras ver que su agresor coloco aquella daga justo donde tenía las joyas de la familia, a Blueblood no le quedó de otra más que tragar saliva y soltar toda la sopa.

...

Después de algunas horas y tras tomar temporalmente el mando de la guardia real, Eros estaba iniciando con la búsqueda de Glimmer

-Es una lástima- dijo un guardia mientras ponía un cartel con la fotografía que Pinkie les avía tomado a Celestia con Glimmers en brazos -quien diría que de esta forma Equestria conocería al hijo de la princesa- dijo haciendo que Eros mirara con tristeza la foto

En ese momento los engranajes del cerebro de Eros unió dos cosas que avía pasado por alto

-Exactamente ¿cuantos ponys conocíamos la apariencia del príncipe Glimmer?- pregunto Eros con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Hasta donde sé señor, solo ustedes los hermanos reales, las portadoras, la familia de lord Red y los príncipes del imperio, señor- dijo haciendo que eros al instante serrara los ojos y presionara su casco derecho contra el suelo

-Que todo el mundo busque al desgraciado de mi hijo, el príncipe Blueblood de inmediato, ese mal nacido fue quien se llevó al hijo de mi hermana- dijo con ira

Mientras tanto, Celestia veía con suma tristeza la cuna vacía de su hijo, mientras impulsaba con su casco las figurillas del móvil que le avía regalado Raimbow, el cual estaba sobre esta

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba entre sollozos -¿en qué momento hice tanto mal para merecer este sufrimiento?- se preguntaba intentando encontrar razón a su tortura

-"Es porque te has vuelto débil"- le dijo una voz en su cabeza a lo que ella solo serró los ojos -"Ignorarme no me ara desaparecer Celestia"- insistió la vos

-No estoy de humor para pelear con tigo, así que si vas a tomar el control y empezar a destruir a Equestria hazlo de una vez- le dijo a esa vos empezando a llorar

-"Y todavía te preguntas de por qué te pasa esto, si no eres capaz de luchar por lo que más amamos"- ese comentario llamo la atención de Celestia sacándola momentáneamente del estado en el que estaba, para después dirigirse al espejo de su peinador

(Posdata: imaginen esta escena como la de Norman ablando con el duende verde en la película de Spiderman)

-¿A qué te refieres con "amamos"?- le pregunto a su reflejo

-"A que más Celestia, desde un principio hemos sido una sola yegua, y sin importar que tan encerrada me hallas tenido, las dos compartimos la misma sensación y la misma ilusión durante los últimos once meses, ¡sufrimos juntas el dolor del parto!, y sentimos lo mismo hacia nuestro hijo, y quiero lo mismo que tú en estos momentos, quiero tenerlo de nuevo entre nuestros brazos"- le dijo su otra personalidad, Dark Nova

-Querrás decir mi hijo- quiso aclararle Celestia

-"Nuestro hijo, tu y yo somos una sola y aunque te cueste creerlo, lo único que quiero es salir a recuperarlo, ya que tú no eres capaz de hacerlo"- le dijo Dark bastante furiosa

-Pero…-

-"Pero nada, como osas reclamar ser la madre del pequeño Glimmer cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de levantarte e ir a buscarlo"- dijo haciendo llorar a Celestia

En ese momento unos mormullos fuera de la habitación llamaron la atención de ambas personalidades de la monarca

-Escuchaste la novedad- decía alguien afuera de la habitación

-Sobre el traidor del príncipe Blueblood- dijo otra vos

-Sí, savia que ese tipo era un malcriado, pero mira que secuestrar a su primo recién nacido, eso no tiene nombre-

Ante ese comentario ambas personalidades se quedaron en shok

-Pero como pudo hacerme esto él- dijo Celestia -después de lo que he hecho por el desde que falleció su madre- dijo atónica pero la conversación que estaba espiando no se quedó ahí

-También escuche a uno de los guardias decir que en la antigua mansión de su madre encontraron pruebas de que el ex cardenal Soul está involucrado, así como la mitad de los nobles de Canterlot- dijo el primero

-Solo espera a que la madre de las princesas se entere, si el príncipe Eros se puso tan furioso con su hijo como me contaron, solo imagínate a la diosa Afrodita-

-Y espera a que el dios Cronos se entere, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que les ocurrirá ahora que la ira de los creadores los alcance…- en ese momento Dark Nova volvió a llamar la atencion de Celestia

-"Si me dejas salir te juro por la inocente alma de nuestro hijo que ellos desearan ser víctimas de la ira de nuestros padres para cuando acabe con ellos, y que en cuanto él esté en nuestras pesuñas, sano y salvo regresare a mi prisión sin ninguna lucha, solo déjame salvarlo"- decía suplicante aquella entidad maligna

Celestia no podía seguir ignorando, que Dark Nova era parte de ella misma y si existía algo que podía tener en común sería el gran amor hacia su hijo, y en esos momentos estaba más que dispuesta a sacrificar su trono junto con toda Equestria para tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos

…

Mientras tanto en una de las minas más profundas del interior de la montaña sobre la que estaba la ciudad, el llanto de un pequeño potrillo ensordecía a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de donde el ex cardenal lo mantenía cautivo

-Sin duda ese crio tiene la fuerza de un alicornio- le dijo uno sus cómplices a Soul

-Pero es un simple mortal como nosotros, una señal más de que no tiene la bendición de mi señor, aunque no puedo ignorar que tiene un gran potencial mágico, es una pena que este dentro de esta vergüenza- dijo Soul pensativo -que extraño el príncipe Blueblod ya debió haber regresado, ¡y por todos los cielos, que alguien calle a ese potro!- ordeno Soul enfadado por el fuerte llanto que el pequeño emitía

-Y ¿Qué piensa hacer con el potro, cardenal? Digo, después de todo, es hijo de la princesa Celestia y por lo tanto tiene la sangre de los creadores- pregunto temeroso aquel cómplice

-Lo que mi señor a determinado, este potro es prueba de la deshonra que es su madre para con mi señor Cronos, deshonra que debe ser purificada, o dicho en otras palabras debe ser borrada, eliminada- dijo asiendo que el cómplice dudara de las verdaderas intenciones del cardenal -y como tal vez el pequeño tiene la misma invulnerabilidad de los alicornios he conseguido esto- dijo retirando el mantel que cubría la única mesa que avía en el lugar, revelando sobre esta una espada de color blanco y amarillo, con un mango hecho para ser usada por una criatura con garras, no por un pony, era extraña en sí, y podía sentirse que emanaba una extraña onda mágica

-¿Pero qué cosa es eso?- pregunto el cómplice

-Es la espada del destino- dijo Soul con una extraña y perversa sonrisa en su rostro -es la única arma en todo el mundo que es capaz de asesinar a un inmortal, se dice que fue creada por una especie extinta por la furia de los mismos creadores, y según la leyenda esta misma espada aniquilo a tres hijos de los creadores- dijo con un aire profético -solo imagina lo que le podría hacer al hijo de la hija de los creadores- dijo levantando la espada con su magia y mirándola con detenimiento sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -avisa a los demás, que preparen la ceremonia, en cuanto llegue Blueblood iniciaremos con la ceremonia-

-S… sí, se… señor- dijo el cómplice aterrorizado por la actitud de Soul para después salir de ahí

-A partir de esta noche yo me convertiré en uno de tus legítimos hijos, mi señor- se dijo Soul mirando una imagen del dios Cronos -esa es tu voluntad… padre…-

…

Mientras tanto Eros les informaba a Afrodita y a Luna de la conspiración que su propio hijo avía estado organizando

-… y eso es todo lo que sé- dijo Eros con furia y lagrimas

-Tranquilo hermano, no debes culparte por las acciones de ese bastardo- le dijo Luna

-Pero es que en parte soy responsable de lo que hace, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta y me hubiera hecho responsable de mis acciones, en vez de dejarle todo a la pobre de Cely, esto tal vez no estaría pasando- dijo agachando la cabeza y dándoles la espalda

-¡Detente ya Eros!- le grito su madre -tú no tienes la culpa de la actitud y acciones de tu hijo, con o sin tu presencia, sus acciones son solo responsabilidad de él mismo y de nadie más, el escogió ese camino, y lamentablemente ese camino lo llevo a esto, pero ahora que sabemos quién fue él que lo rapto nos será más fácil rastrearlo-

En ese omento un guardia les informo que afuera del salón avía un pony que traía información relevante sobre el paradero de príncipe Glimmer, pero este apenas estaba informándole a los hermanos reales y a la madre de estos, cuando esta última miro hacia la entrada y una autentica expresión de terror se dibujó en su rostro, y de inmediato corrió hacia la entrada del salón, encontrando al dichoso informante noqueado y a una extraña alicornio de crin y colas de fuego que le estaba dando la espalda

-No…- dijo Afrodita con terror -todo menos esto-

-Hola madre- dijo la alicornio con vos demoniaca -no debes temer solo quiero recuperar a nuestro hijo- afirmo está viendo a Afrodita por el rabillo del ojo -todo lo que quiero es cerciorarme que el estará a salvo en nuestros brazos, y te juro que jamás volveré a salir de mi prisión- dijo para después desaparecer con una potente explosión que por poco y calcina al pony informante y a Afrodita también

-¡Por todos los cielos, madre estas bien!- dijo Eros aproximándose a esta tras la furiosa explosión, mientras que esta no quitaba su cara de asombro

-Sí no es porque lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos jamás lo hubiera creído- dijo con asombro

-¿Qué cosa madre?- pregunto Luna

-Ella sintió… amor- dijo una incrédula Afrodita, haciendo que Eros y Luna se vieran entre sí confundidos -Dark Nova, sintió amor- dijo casi como si no quisiera creer en sus propias palabras, pero a la vez sonriendo por la grata sorpresa que era ese hecho para ella, y a la vez aterrando a sus dos hijos ahí presentes con ese nombre

-¡Por todos los cielos…!- dijo Luna con horror -¡tenemos que evacuar toda Equestria!- dijo entrando en pánico mientras que Eros no podía ni moverse por el pánico

-Tranquilos, solo va a hacer lo que cualquier madre haría… rescatar a su hijo- dijo aun sonriendo, desconcertando a Luna y a Eros

…

Después de unas horas, en la más grande y amplia de las minas estaban todos los nobles traidores a la espera de la aparición de sus dos líderes, mientras que Soul armonizaba los últimos detalles de lo que sería su más grande sermón

-Solo espero que ese engreído príncipe, no demore más de la cuenta- decía Soul desesperado

-¡Cardenal! ¡Cardenal!- le llamaba un joven unicornio que estaba llegando a todo galope

-¿Qué ocurre mi joven feligrés?- pregunto Soul con su típica expresión de póker

-A ocurrido algo terrible, al parecer nos han descubierto, la guardia real ha tomado posesión de todas las mansiones de los que están aquí, al parecer atraparon al príncipe Blueblood y soltó toda la sopa- dijo con preocupación el joven unicornio

-Baliente príncipe- dijo Soul con desprecio -y así quería convertirse en rey, no te preocupes mi joven feligrés, aún estoy yo aquí para acabar con la tiranía de esas dos vergüenzas- dijo con toda seguridad -recuerda que mientras tengamos a este potro no nos harán nada, y una vez que ya no lo tengamos no podrán detenerme- dijo lo último en voz baja y con gran malicia

Después eso, hiso su aparición ante su congregación, tal y como si fuera un gran mecías, tras el apareció uno de sus ayudantes cargando al pobre Glimmer, quien se avía quedado dormido después de llorar inconsolablemente por horas

-¡Queridos hijos míos!- empezó a decir Soul a la multitud -¡Este es un día que recordaran el resto de sus vidas, porque este día no solo reclamaremos la grandeza que nos corresponde por derecho divino, sí no que también será el último día que estaremos bajo el yugo de las dos vergüenzas de nuestro gran padre, el dios Cronos, ya que el día de hoy purificaremos de este mundo la terrible mancha que es este potro!- dijo haciendo que la multitud empezara a murmurar -¡Hijos míos, este potro es la prueba viviente de los pecados de las princesas, la deshonra de los creadores, este pequeño ser es el hijo bastardo de un plebeyo engendrado en lo que debería ser el vientre más puro de todas las yeguas, el vientre de la desvergonzada de Celestia!- dijo mientras su asistente ponía a Glimmer en una especie de mesa para rituales que estaba al lado de Soul, mientras todos miraban con incredibilidad como este sacaba de entre sus ropas una extraña espada que levito sobre el pequeño príncipe -¡a partir de hoy alguien realmente digno llevara en su ser la sangre de los creadores!- dijo apuntando la hoja de la espada hacia el potrillo, haciendo que todos miraran con incredibilidad lo que Soul estaba a punto de hacer, algunos incluso estaban conteniendo el aliento y otros incluso orando para que alguien lo detuviera, aunque ciertamente nadie se atrevía a detenerlo

De repente una inmensa explosión de fuego saco, de concentración tanto a Soul como a los presentes, una cortina de humo impedía ver a quien avía provocado dicha explosión

-¡Si sabes lo que te conviene vas a alegarte de mi hijo!- dijo una terrorífica voz proveniente del lugar de la explosión, que a pesar de lo extraña que sonaba, todos reconocieron de quien se trataba, por lo que de inmediato todos los nobles empezaron a huir corriendo hacia las salidas

-Valla, valla, valla, a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Soul concentrando su atención en la intrusa que acababa de aparecer, trayendo con él la espada

De imprevisto un inmenso rallo de magia surgió de aquel lugar, disipando el polvo y estrellándose contra la espada de Soul, quien serró los ojos mientras se cubría con esta, entonces noto que a pesar del gran poder del rayo de la princesa parecía no afectar la espada

-Impresionante- dijo este sorprendido -al parecer la leyenda es cierta, y mientras mi magia esté sincronizada con la espada del destino, usted ni ningún alicornio podrá hacerme daño- dijo de forma triunfal

-Entonces solo tengo que agotar tu magia- le dijo Dark Nova quien dejo de lanzar su rayo, mediando la situación, sobre todo después de reconocer el arma de Soul

En eso un pequeño lloriqueo la saco de concentración, desviando la mirada hacia el altar donde pudo ver como el pequeño Glimmer luchaba por zafarse da la manta que lo mantenía preso, cosa que Soul aprovecho para atacarla de forma traicionera, dándole un fuerte golpe con la espada mandándola lejos y haciendo que la princesa volviera a la normalidad. Cuando Celestia reacciono fue sujetada al piso por un poderoso hechizo mientras que Soul se acercaba a Glimer, riendo con un aire triunfal

-No importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás podrás ir en contra de la voluntad encarnada de gran Cronos- dijo levantando la espada sobre Glimmer y dejándola caer con fuerza sobre el indefenso potro

Celestia solo serró los ojos, no queriendo ver cómo le arrebataban la vida a su hijo, solo escucho como la espada golpeaba el metal de la mesa, lo cual hizo que ella empezara a llorar des consolablemente, pero cuando apenas estaban brotando sus primeras lágrimas, una infantil risa que provenía cerca de ella lleno de esperanza su corazón. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a un semental con una armadura plateada que lo cubría por completo parado junto a ella, este traía al pequeño Glimmer en uno de sus brazos, este tipo dijo una especie de conjuro, provocando la risa del potro, y que Celestia fuera liberada del hechizo que la mantenía sujeta al suelo, de inmediato Celestia se abalanzó sobre el misterioso guerrero quien al instante le entrego a su hijo. Celestia abrazo con fuerza a si hijo, llorando de alegría de que su pequeño estuviera sano y salvo, entonces ella miro con agradecimiento al guerrero

-No se preocupe princesa, su padre me envió para protegerlos- le dijo con una profunda vos -ahora deje que me encargue de este tipo- dijo caminando hacia Soul quien estaba aún atónito por la velocidad del guerrero

-I... Imposible- dijo Soul sorprendido por la velocidad del guerrero

Mientras que este dibujaba una línea con uno de sus cascos traseros, después dijo un extraño conjuro, y al instante Celestia y el pequeño Glimmer fueron cubiertos por un domo mágico que se solidificó al instante, y a pesar de que este era transparente era tan duro como un diamante, después de eso el guerrero se paró sobre sus patas traseras, tomando una postura erguida, de forma extraña, luego tomo la alabarda que portaba en su espalda, la giro hábilmente sobre su cabeza y clavo la parte contraria a la afilada hoja en el suelo, formando al instante en ese lugar una enorme runa que a Celestia le parecía familiar

-¡Como osas llamarte a ti mismo la personificación de la voluntad del dios Cronos, cuando intentas arrebatarle la vida al más joven de sus descendientes!- le reclamó a Soul

-¡Tú qué sabes sobre los deseos de mi padre!- dijo Soul cargando contra el guerrero

Este intento envestirlo con la espada, pero el guerrero lo bloqueo hábilmente con la alabarda, haciendo que ambas armas golpearan el suelo, produciendo sobre este una onda sonora como de campana, dejando grabada en ese lugar una segunda runa

-Lo que haces no es voluntad del señor Cronos, es tu propia voluntad- le dijo el guerrero

-Mi voluntad es la de mi padre- reafirmo Soul con ira, retrocediendo para atacar nuevamente

Soul trataba de forma desesperada de acertar un golpe con su espada al guerrero, pero este era ágil, y bloqueaba de una u otra forma los golpes del ex cardenal, frustrándolo y enfureciéndolo cada vez más, Soul lo intento con un golpe ascendente por la derecha, pero el guerrero lo bloqueo, luego lo intento de forma descendente por la izquierda, con el mismo resultado, luego intento atravesarlo con la punta por el centro, pero el guerrero lo bloqueo nuevamente con la hoja de su alabarda, y con un rápido giro por la izquierda, evadiendo la espada, intento darle un golpe con su alabarda, pero Soul lo evadió dando un salto hacia atrás, haciendo que la alabarda golpeara de lleno contra el suelo, creando una tercer runa, y una vez más Soul intento acertarle un golpe de forma desesperada, notándose especialmente rápido, el guerrero apenas si podía bloquear o evadir los golpes del ex cardenal

-Eres muy hábil para ser solo un ex ministro- le dijo el guerrero

-Ese no es tu problema extraño- dijo Soul molesto

Al guerrero no le quedaba de otra más que seguir retrocediendo, hasta que en cierto momento la alabarda y la espada golpearon de nuevo el suelo, y aunque fue solo un instante una cuarta runa se formó en ese lugar, esto ocurrió frente al domo donde estaba Celestia con su bebé, a quien tenía fuertemente sujetado contra su pecho sin permitirle ver las hostilidades, pero ella noto algo, lo cual se reafirmó cuando ocurrió algo similar a unos cuanto pasos de ella, en ese instante noto no solo que se formaba una quinta runa, si no que en la hoja de la alabarda avía otras dos que parecían estar rodeando lo que ella fácilmente reconoció como su CM, en ese momento supo lo que estaba haciendo su misterioso protector, mientras tanto la batalla se avía vuelto aún más encarnizada, ya que no solo era un duelo de armas, sino de magia, y por instantes de cuerpo a cuerpo llegando a recibir severos golpes el uno del otro, en un momento dado ambos se detuvieron, ambos jadeaban agotados por el intenso combate, la cara de odio de Soul contrastaba contra el inexpresivo casco que cubría por completo la cabeza del guerrero

-Es inútil que los protejas, con esta espada y la voluntad de mi padre tengo la victoria asegurada- amenazo Soul

-Si tan es su voluntad porque me envió a protegerlos de ti y otras amenazas- le dijo el guerrero -el mismo dios Cronos me envió, y me bautizo como como Sun Warrion, protector de la princesa del día y su primogénito- dijo con gran autoridad

-¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!- dijo Soul lanzando un rayo de energía de la espada

Sun Warrion quiso protegerse con sus escudos y con su alabarda, clavando está en el suelo, creando una sexta runa, pero la potencia del rayo superaba por mucho su actual resistencia, arrojándolo hasta la pared del fondo golpeándose fuertemente, dejándolo clavado en esta, cuando Sun Warrrion cayó al suelo, apenas si pudo levantarse un poco y tosiendo sangre, levanto la vista solo para ver como su alabarda rodaba hasta chocar contra el domo que protegía a Celestia y a Glimmer, Sun Warrion quiso levantarse pero en eso Soul coloco la hoja de su espada bajo su quijada

-Ja, ja, te dije que no podrías vencerme, te dije que la voluntad del gran Cronos estaba de mi lado, y con tu derrota e confirmado que la voluntad de todos los creadores estaba de mi lado- dijo riendo de forma macabra

-¡Eso es lo que quisieras!- le dijo Celestia haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla, solo para darse cuenta que ella avía echo levitar la alabarda arrojándola hacia ellos, Sun dio un rápido golpe a la espada de Soul, quitándosela de enfrente, luego lo golpeo en el rostro y después salto sobre el tomándolo con sus piernas traseras y en un rápido movimiento se giró, arrojando por sobre de sí mismo directo hacia la alabarda, pero por lo que pareció mal tino, Soul paso por sobre la alabarda también cayendo de lleno al suelo, provocando que Sun tuviera que atrapar su alabarda, haciendo un par de giros quedando en pose de combate con su arma por detrás de él. Cuando Soul se recuperó del impacto se burló de Sun Warrion y de su mala puntería

-Ja, te dije que la voluntad de los creadores esta de mi lado, fallaste estúpido- dijo de forma burlona, hasta que Sun y Celestia se empezaron a reír, seguidos una pequeña risotada del pequeño Glimer, confundiendo a Soul

-Quien dijo que falle- dijo Sun Warrion -si te tengo justo donde quiero

En ese momento Sun golpeo el suelo con su alabarda creando una séptima runa y haciendo que todas empezaran a brillar, casi al mismo tiempo la guardia real entro por todos los accesos que avía a ese lugar, todos guiados por cuatro alicornios, Eros, Luna, Cadance y Twilight, quienes pudieron ver como esas runas brillantes formaban un pentágono perfecto y Soul estaba justo en medio de este

En ese momento sobre la primera runa broto una inmensa ola la cual tomo altura y empeso a formar el cuerpo de una serpiente, hasta que se solidifico revelando a gran Zeus, señor de las criaturas acuáticas y sus dominios, luego de la segunda una enorme llamarada oscura se levantó y empezó a solidificarse hasta que apareció el temido Quetzalcóatl, señor del inframundo y de las criaturas nocturnas, seguido de eso callo un potente rayo sobre la tercera que se convirtió en el invencible Thor, señor del clima y las criaturas aéreas, luego desde la cuarta un extraño huracán se formó y de este surgió Ra el intangible, guardián de los prados eternos, después de la quinta broto una gran pico que se desmorono revelando a Ki, la savia, señora de los primates y las junglas, en seguida surgió de la sexta una gran luz para después aparecer la amorosa Afrodita, en toda su magnificencia. En ese momento Soul sintió miedo, ya que seis de los siete creadores estaban frente a él, pero cuando quiso retroceder se topó con algo, y cuando miro pudo ver que ahí se encontraba el llamado "justo", el mismo Cronos en persona quien miro con reprobación a Soul, quien de inmediato se inclinó reverenciándolo

-Padre he fallado en cumplir tu voluntad- dijo Suol, para después recibir una bofetada del mismo Cronos

-¿Cómo te atreves a proclamar que tus acciones eran mi voluntad?- le reprocho Cronos -eres tú la verdadera vergüenza- dijo derribando por completo la lógica bajo la que actuaba Soul -creí que cuando te expulse de mi santuario comprenderías, pero veo que tengo que decírtelo de forma directa, ¡estoy orgulloso de mis hijas y de mi hijo, y siempre tuvo mi apoyo, y el pequeño Glimmer Sun es el nuevo orgullo no solo de su madre, si no mío y de todos nosotros! ¡ENTENDISTE!- le remarco la deidad

-Tus acciones han despertado la ira de los siete- dijo Ki la savia

-Tú alma ha demostrado ser más oscura que las profundidades del océano- continuo Zeus

-No existe en el tártaro tortura digna para castigarte- remarco Quetzalcóatl

-Las puertas de los prados eternos serán serradas para tu alma- dijo Ra

-Este consejo determina que tu castigo tiene que ser superior a la muerte- sentencio Thor

-Y no abra amor que te salve de tu sentencia- le complemento Afrodita

-Pero mis señores yo…- dijo Soul con terror

-¡Calla!- dijeron los siete al mismo tiempo -¡a partir de ahora no pertenecerás a ninguna raza o especie, tu alma jamás obtendrá descanso, no abra alimento que te alimente ni líquido que te sacie, no conocerás el descanso de la muerte, ni reposo que te rehabilite, te condenamos a vagar sin rumbo ni destino por toda la eternidad!- sentenciaron los siete a unísono para enseguida lanzar un rayo de energía sobre Soul, envolviéndolo en una tétrica luz, la cual cuando se disipo mostro que soul avia sido en una criatura espeluznantemente asquerosa, solo uno de sus ojos era visible, su espalda era deformemente jorobada, su cola era larga, plana y pesada, para borrar sus pasos, sus piernas eran como de Changelings, todas de diferente tamaño, su piel era de color oscuro pálido como si esta estuviera muerta y cuando abrió su boca en esta no tenía lengua, el solo verlo era terrible, causaba náuseas y repulsión

-Ahora mi voluntad es que te largues de aquí, y que no te vuelvas a aproximar a mis descendientes, a ninguno de ellos- dijo Cronos señalando una de las salidas

Acto seguido, Soul obedeció y empezó a caminar de forma lenta, mientras todos los guardia le abrían paso para que este saliera, ya en la puerta se detuvo y miro hacia donde estaba Celestia, solo para después seguir con el que a partir de ese momento seria su eterno peregrinar

Después de eso Cronos se acercó a donde estaba Celestia, y la libero del domo que la protegía, de inmediato esta lo abrazo, mientras sus hermanos, su alumna, su sobrina y el guerrero que la salvo junto con su bebé se acercaban por detrás

-Qué bueno que están a salvo- dijo Cronos

-Todo gracias a tu bravo guerrero, padre- dijo Celestia -Por cierto me gustaría conocer el rostro de nuestro salvador y… ofrecerte que seas el padrino de mi hijo- dijo con gran confianza y agradecimiento

-Lo siento mi princesa pero me temo que no puedo ser el padrino de su hijo- dijo alarmando Celestia y los demás alicornios, y haciendo que Cronos se riera divertido por la escena

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no?- pregunto Luna sorprendida

-Veo que no les has revelado tu verdadera identidad Sun Warrion

-Lo siento mi señor, no hubo tiempo de presentaciones- dijo con su extraña y profunda voz -vera princesa el motivo por el que no puedo ser el padrino de su hijo es…- dijo desabrochando la placa inferior de su casco para después sujetarlo con sus dos cascos para quitárselo -es porque hasta donde me dijiste, yo soy el padre- dijo revelando que detrás de esa armadura se encontraba el desaparecido Red Glass, dejando a Celestia y los demás anonadados

-¡Red!- dijo Celestia abrazándolo con fuerza

-Celestia… cariño… me lastimas- dijo Red sin poder respirar por el fuerte abrazo de la princesa, quien de inmediato lo soltó, solo para girarse y darle una cachetada a su padre

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- Dijo Cronos sorprendido por la reacción de su hija, solo para recibir otra por parte de Luna

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que avías sido tú quien se lo llevo?- le reclamo Celestia -¿sabes como me he sentido los últimos meses por no saber el paradero de mi amado?-

-¿De qué hablas? Si te deje una nota cuando me lo lleve- dijo Cronos confundido

-A… este… ¿se refiere a esta nota?- le dijo Red mostrándole la nota -la dejo pegada en mi cola, creí que quería que yo se la entregara cuando regresara- dijo haciendo que Cronos se sonrojara

-Bueno discúlpame cariño, hasta nosotros nos equivocamos- dijo avergonzado

-Bueno- dijo Afrodita -Supongo que ahora que esta reunidos los dos, no les importara que iniciemos con los preparativos para su boda- dijo alegrando el momento y viendo a Celestia y a Red que cargaban al mismo tiempo al pequeño Glimmer

-Solo si los todos se quedan para la ceremonia- dijo Celestia refiriéndose a sus tios los Creadores.

... - … - … -… -… -… -… -… -… -… -… -… -… - … - … - … - … - … - … - … - … - … -

Buen por fin termine esto, en un principio iban a ser dos capítulos, pero me di cuenta que uno quedaría muy corto y el otro con un final demasiado dramático para mi gusto, así que este es el resultado, eso sin mencionar que el segundo era más descripción de los creadores que capitulo, por lo que simplifique esta, aun así es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero sea de su agrado.

Y solo les digo que este es solo el final del primer acto, por lo que esto seguirá.


	10. Capitulo 10: Despues de la tempestad

Capítulo 10: La calma después de la tempestad.

Después de todo lo acontecido, la guardia real tomo el control de toda la mina, arrestando a todos los nobles que encontraron, así como a todos los cómplices de estos. Por su parte Celestia, Red y Glimmer fueron llevados a un hospital para que fueran atendidos de cualquier herida que pudieran tener, claro bajo un estricto y muy reforzado operativo de seguridad

Ya en el hospital a Celestia le inmovilizaron la muñeca del brazo izquierdo, mientras que Red se rehusaba a quitarse la armadura, bajo una y mil escusas

-… Lo ve alteza- le decía el pediatra -lo único que su hijo tenía era hambre y nada más- le dijo el pediatra, mientras él y Red miraban como el pequeño se alimentaba de su madre ansiosamente -Bueno, con su permiso alteza, me retiro- dijo para después retirarse

-Sé que voy a sonar como un completo idiota pero…- dijo Red una vez que estuvieron a solas -¿Cómo se llama nuestro hijo?- pregunto con vergüenza, haciendo que Celestia riera divertida

-Glimmer, el príncipe Glimer Sun Glass- dijo con felicidad

-¿Glimmer? Mmm- medito Red -bello nombre- dijo para después guardar silencio -Siento mucho toda la angustia que hice pasar- dijo un poco triste

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa- le dijo Celestia con cariño -tú eres quien debe disculparme por haberte mentido en primer lugar, y por no haberte ido a decir a ti primero lo que avía ocurrido, después de… tu sabes- dijo sonrojada

-Bueno supongo que después de esto estamos parejos- dijo señalando el casco y armadura

-Y… ¿aún está en pie tu propuesta?- le pegunto ella con pena, haciendo que Red sonriera, mientras miraba al pequeño Glimmer que terminaba de comer en esos momentos

-Más que nunca- dijo viendo a Celestia a los ojos y acercándose a ella para besarla

-Pero primero deberías quitarte esa armadura e ir a que te revisen- le dijo ella negándose divertidamente al beso, a pesar de que ella también lo deseaba

-A… bueno… es que… ha…- suspiro derrotado -la verdad es que tengo miedo quitármela- admitió con pesadez

-Y ¿Por qué?- pregunto Celestia extrañada, mientras ponía a Glimmer en su hombro para hacerlo eructar

-Bueno la verdad es que… la armadura me protege hasta de mi propia enfermedad- dijo con tristeza -y temo que en cuanto me la quite… bueno tú ya sabes lo que podría pasar-

En ese momento Cronos, Afrodita, Eros y Twilight entraron, esta última caminaba en medio de Eros y Cronos, ocultando el ridículo que sentía al traer puesta una armadura que le quedaba algo grande, a pesar de ser echa especialmente para ella, esta armadura era echa de un material raramente único y que potencializaba el poder de los alicornios, y como era tan único, la armadura fue hecha pensando en que para cuando ella la utilizara ya tendría un mayor tamaño

-Espero que no interrumpamos nada- dijo Afrodita

-La verdad, no- dijo Red

-Espero me tengas buenas noticias sobre la otra misión que te encargue- le cuestiono Cronos a Red

-Sí señor, el anciano está a salvo y de nuevo en su hogar, y ellos están advertidos de lo que pasara si asoman sus rapados traseros por Equestria- dijo Red con seguridad dejando confundidos a todos ahí

-Tranquilos, solo fue una prueba, después de todo no iba a dejar que cualquiera se casara con mi pequeña estrella- dijo mirando a Celestia -aunque ese sea el padre de mi pequeño Glimmer dijo levantando al pequeño con sus propios cascos

-Después de lo que hiciste padre, no creo que pueda objetar algo- le dijo Celestia, haciendo que el agachara la cara con enfado, solo para después sentir como algo le caía encima -y creo que Glimmer está de acuerdo con eso- dijo mientras todos se reían de lo que avía ocurrido, mientras Cronos le devolvía a Celestia a su hijo

-Tienes suerte de ser mi nieto si no…- le dijo Cronos a su nieto con algo de asco en su vos para después desaparecer, no dejaría que nadie lo viera así, aunque segundos después reapareció con una toalla en sus hombros y con signos de haber tomado una ducha, algo tenía que tener de ventaja el ser el señor del tiempo

-Bueno si tanto te preocupa eso, ve a hablar con tu médico, hemos tenido todo preparado desde que desapareciste, yo te alcanzare luego- le dijo Celestia a Red

-Está bien, pero no me iré sin esto- dijo para darle al momento un beso a Celestia, después beso a Glimmer en la frente para por ultimo despedirse de sus suegros, su cuñado y de Twilight

-Por cierto Twilight ¿Cómo esta Spike?- le pregunto Celestia con cierta preocupación en su voz, esa pregunta hiso que la alicornio lavanda bajara la mirada

-Mal- dijo con tristeza para después mirar con lágrimas a su mentora -él… quedo en coma- dijo llorando, haciendo que los ojos de Celestia se cristalizaran

-Tranquilas, ya le pedí a nuestra hermana Ki que lo revisara, de seguro que ella puede hacer algo- les dijo Afrodita

Por desgracia para las mane6 y la familia real, no hubo mucho que la savia Ki pudiera hacer, la toxina había causado un severo daño en el cuerpo de Spike, ni Cronos pudo decirles con certeza si un día el joven dragón despertaría algún día o no, y aunque eso entristeció severamente a todos, Twilight sorpresivamente, no dejo que nadie perdiera la esperanza, y les pidió a todos, sobre todo a sus amigas y en especial a Rarity quien fue la más afectada por la noticia después de Twilight, que no perdieran la fe en que un día su inseparable amigo despertaría.

Por suerte no todo fueron malas noticias, ya que Red fue sometido con todo éxito a una cirugía para remplazar su marcapasos, lo cual sirvió como inicio para los preparativos para una serie de festejos, que aunque con tristeza las mane6 apoyaron en su planeación, iniciando por Rarity a quien Celestia le encomendó la confección de su vestido de boda, así como otra serie de encomiendas que les dio a todas para evitar que cayeran en depresión por lo ocurrido por quien ella misma consideraba como su hijo también.

Después de la cirugía cuando Red estaba despertando de esta, aun se sentía débil por lo que solo pudo abrir sus ojos solo para ver cuatro siluetas a un lado de él, y solo pudo entender lo último que parecía ser una discusión

-… entonces esperamos que cumplas tu palabra Dark- dijo Afrodita

-Discúlpenme padres, pero la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo, gracias a ti lo pudimos rescatar, y sería injusto aislarte por completo de él- dijo Celestia

-Pero soy un peligro, un emisario de la destrucción- dijo una macabra voz parecida a la de Celestia -solo con saber que él está bien es más que suficiente-

-Y… exactamente ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado mi pequeña? Porque conociéndote ya tienes una sugerencia que hacernos- pregunto Cronos

-Bueno lo que sugiero es…- en ese momento Red volvió a caer inconsciente

Después de algunas horas volvió a despertar, esta vez por las tiernas travesuras de un pequeño potro, que le pisaba constantemente una de sus fosas nasales, cuando despertó por completo lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hijo que lo miraba atentamente, y detrás de él, recargada sobre la cama, estaba una plácidamente dormida Celestia a quien le acaricio su flotante crin la cual lo cubría

-Supongo que tu mamá se quedó dormida- dijo Red divertidamente a su pequeño -valla que si nos sacamos la lotería, quien diría que aquella tierna pegaso que conocí en ese tren seria la princesa y que ella seria tu madre-

-Y quién diría que me darías una cucharada de mi propio chocolate, Sun Warrion- le dijo Celestia

-Bueno usted fue la que quiso jugar a las dobles identidades con migo en primer lugar, su alteza- dijo Red para después recibir un cálido beso de Celestia

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto ella

-Como calabaza rellena- dijo burlonamente viendo el parche que cubría sus suturas

-Espero que no te moleste que allá pedido que te trajeran al palacio- dijo haciendo que Red mirara todo su alrededor -Pero a como a estado actuando la prensa ahora que saben quién eres, me pareció la más conveniente-

-Si supongo- dijo Red queriendo ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por Celestia, si bien ya avía pasado un día desde su operación, aún tenía que guardar reposo

-Será mejor que descanses, aun no estás del todo bien- le dijo ella

-Está bien, está bien, solo quiero sentarme, y por cierto, ¿con quién hablaban tú y tus padres hace rato?- dijo tomando por sorpresa a Celestia

-¿E... es... estabas consciente, cuando eso paso?- pregunto temerosa, ya que no le avía contado sobre algo que los tres hermanos mantenían en secreto, a pesar de que se sabía sobre Nigmare y Luna, aunque no se sabía toda la verdad

-Unos segundos, aunque no entendí bien de que estaban hablando, ni quien era la otra alicornio con quien estaban, solo escuche que no estabas de acuerdo con algo y no recuerdo más- dijo tratando de recordar más, ante eso Celestia suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo

-Bueno cariño, la verdad es que...- empezó a decide

-Era ella ¿verdad?- le pregunto ahorrándole explicaciones -¿la otra yegua era la tú oscura?-

-¿Pero cómo lo...? Él te lo dijo- quiso preguntar pero cayó en cuenta de en compañía de quien avía estado su futuro esposo -entonces ¿qué tanto sabes de ella?- pregunto con pesadez

-Solo lo básico, supongo- dijo no queriendo abundar en cosas que el comprendió que ella no estaba lista para conversar

-Y aun así ¿quieres estar a mi lado?- pregunto ella conmovida

-Solo si dejamos de decirnos mentiras y verdades a medias- dijo en tono de burla

…

El tiempo paso, y antes de lo esperado Red estaba de pie, y listo para lo que sería un mes bastante atareado, lo primero en puerta fue el bautizó, y presentación del joven príncipe, esta ceremonia era muy especial para los padres de Equestria, ya que consistía en que madre e hijo se sumergieran en un río o laguna designado por los sacerdotes, para después efectuar el sacrificio correspondiente, según fuera el caso, por ejemplo los ponys terrestres ofrecían el primer mechón de crin del bautizado, que debía ser cortado ahí mismo, en el caso de los pegasos tenía que ser tres plumas de cada ala del pequeño, y en los unicornios como era el caso, era la punta de su pequeño cuerno, algo así como uno o dos centímetros dependiendo de qué tan puntiagudo se pusiera este en el primer mes de vida.

Después de la ceremonia hubo una pequeña fiesta en el palacio donde estuvieron varios invitados de alto rango de las naciones cercanas, que fueron a conocer al nuevo príncipe de Equestria, así como al padre de este y futuro esposo de la princesa del sol. Como era de esperarse los primeros en felicitar a Celestia fueron los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal, seguidos por el presidente de la nación de las cebras y su familia, así como otros soberanos y monarcas, los últimos en llegar a la fiesta fueron los reyes de Volcánia la nación de los dragones, la reina Zafiro, y el rey Magma, este último estaba bastante deprimido, ya que en fechas recientes avía sufrido un accidente, provocando que uno de sus enormes cuernos terminara quebrado, algo desastroso para la familia real de Volcánia, ya que el largo de sus cuernos era un aspecto de grandeza, y por lo tanto de orgullo, junto con estos reyes también iba su comitiva, ya que estaban en Equestria no solo para conocer al nieto del justo Cronos he hijo de la princesa Celestia, si no para establecer pláticas de alianza entre ambas

-Rey Magma, Reina Zafiro, es un honor que nos acompañen en esta celebración- les dijo Celestia dándoles la bienvenida

-El honor es nuestro querida- contesto la Reina Zafiro -me moría de ganas de conocer a vuestro hijo- dijo acariciando el pecho de Glimmer con su nariz sacándole una cómica risotada a este -y a su apuesto padre- dijo volteando a ver a Red

-Lord Red Glass, a sus órdenes sus altezas- se presentó este tal y como le avía enseñado su prometida

-Mucho gusto mi lord, es un honor conocerle, verdad cariño- dijo la reina dándole un codazo a su esposo

-He… si claro- dijo el rey dragón sin levantar la mirada

-Disculpa a mi esposo princesa, ha estado así desde que casi se parte la cabeza- le disculpo

En ese momento Red miro con detenimiento el cuerno roto del rey, como si algo se le estuviera ocurriendo

-Disculpe su alteza- dijo Red llamando la atención del rey Magma -espero no ofenderlo con esto pero yo podría hacer que su cuerno se viera un poco mejor, claro si me lo permite

El rey miro con confusión a Red mediando las palabras de este

-Y ¿Qué podría hacer un pony terrestre para solucionar un cuerno roto?- pregunto el rey magma

-Bueno, no podría solucionarlo pero podría darle mejor aspecto, vera, soy artesano de profesión y ya he tenido encargos con ornamentas de distintas especies, incluso de dragones- dijo dejando pensativo al rey

-Bueno no tengo nada que perder- dijo el Rey aproximando su cabeza a Red

-Bueno aquí no tengo mis instrumentos pero…-

-No te preocupes cariño, en un momento pido que te los traigan- le interrumpió Celestia jalándolo hacia con ella -acabas de abrir una inigualable puerta para que Equestria y Volcánia firmen una muy importante alianza que he buscado durante cientos de años- le susurró al oído

Después de eso Celestia busco a Twilight y tras hablar con ella por unos segundos, Twilight se tele transporto, desapareciendo de la fiesta, Celestia savia que Twilight era toda una experta en cuanto a esos hechizos, superándola incluso a ella en ese tema. Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Twilight apareciera con una valija con las herramientas de Red pero en su rostro se podía ver que estaba bastante enojada a su regreso, incluso maldiciendo en voz baja

-¿Ocurrió algo princesa Twilight?- le pregunto Celestia

-No nada, princesa, solo me topé con cierto patán abandona familias, disculpe mi comportamiento, con su permiso- dijo retirándose hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigas

En dicha mesa también se encontraba la señora Cup Cake junto con sus dos hijos Pumpkin y Pounnd, tras hablar con ella y con Pinkie estas pusieron la misma cara de Twilight. Casi al instante Pinkie salió corriendo del salón convirtiéndose en una línea rosa que podía verse avanzar a una impresionante velocidad, primero por la montaña y después por la vía del tren con dirección a Trotinjam

-No sé quién la hiso enojar pero no quisiera estar en su lugar- le dijo Ra a Afrodita, ya que ellos también estaban en la fiesta

-¿Qué clase de don le diste hermano?- le pregunto ella un poco confundida

-El tres, es la única mortal que ha podido vivir con él sin volverse loca- dijo mientras en el horizonte se veía una el hongo roza de una explosión -es mi más grande logro y orgullo- dijo haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara con terror

-Su alteza- se acercó Twilight a Afrodita

-Mejor no Preguntes Twilight Sparkle, esto está más allá de tu poder de comprensión- le dijo Afrodita -está más allá de mi propio poder de comprensión- dijo con resignación

Después de eso la fiesta siguió con normalidad, a excepción por quienes miraban con asombro el trabajo que empezó a hacer red sobre el destrozado cuerno del rey magma, después de algunas horas Red bajo sus herramientas

-Listo alteza, espero que le guste- dijo sacudiendo con un cepillo algunos residuos de la cabeza del enorme dragón, tal como si fuera un peluquero

Al instante el rey tomo un espejo y empezó a ver el trabajo del prometido de Celestia. Red le avía dado la forma del cráneo de un dragón mirando hacia abajo, y de la parte trasera de dicho cráneo, salía una enorme y cadavérica garra, que daba la ilusión de haber entrado por la boca del cráneo

-Cariño no crees que se ve algo…- estaba diciendo Celestia con preocupación, cuando un grito la interrumpió

-¡ESTO ES MAGNIFICO!- grito Magma eufórico -¡es decir mira esto es bellamente aterrador, esto intimidaría a cualquiera! Esto es mejor que un cuerno de doscientos metros. De haber sabido que en los ponys tenían tales talentos ya hubiera firmado ese tratado desde hace años- dijo con euforia

-Valla tino el de tu prometido- le dijo la reina Zafiro a una sorprendida Celestia -ahora entiendo cómo se ganó tu corazón-

-Por eso y mucho más- dijo Celestia sonriéndole a Red, quien veía con orgullo el resultado de su última artesanía

Mientras tanto Twilight caminaba por las afueras del salón, tratando de despejar su mente del coraje que avía tenido hace unos momentos, de repente al doblar en una esquina, y por ir concentrada en otras cosas choco de lleno contra alguien a quien derribo

-Perdón, disculpe mi torpeza- dijo preocupada al extraño con quien avía chocado

-No se preocupe princesa- dijo levantándose lo que parecía ser un pony dándole la espalda

Cuando este se giró para quedar de frente con Twilight, esta pudo ver que a pesar de tener forma de pony, este tipo tenia rasgos de dragón, empezando por tener garras en lugar de cascos en sus piernas delanteras, este era de un color azul oscuro, con el vientre y el rostro morados, así como tener crin de color verde, su cola era como de dragón con un trenzado mechón de pelo también verde en la punta, sus ojos eran reptilianos y de color violeta, y sobre estos, unos centímetros arriba en su frente salía un curvado cuerno del mismo color que su piel, el cual era igual de funcional que el de cualquier unicornio, lo cual demostró al acomodarse la corbata con su propia magia, sin duda a Twilight le recordaba a Spike, pero este se veía mucho más maduro, y guapo ante sus ojos

-Disculpe señor…- dijo con la intención de conocer el nombre de tan galante criatura

-Mi nombre es Aron, Aron Spitfire, y antes de que lo pregunte su alteza soy un kirin, mi madre es una dragona y mi padre un pony, o eso es lo que ella me dijo- se presento

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle- dijo está presentándose aun boquiabierta por

-Le molestaría si le invito un trago su alteza- le ofreció Aron

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima a este

En ese momento los vio Afrodita, y de inmediato noto lo que en ambos empezó a surgir a raíz de ese golpe que se avían dado

-Y llego de golpe- dijo Afrodita confundiendo a Luna y Eros hasta que ambos vieron como Twilight conversaba tan alegre con aquel kirin

-Supongo que tendrás que iniciar con los tramites de residencia del primer ciudadano de Volcánia- le dijo Magma a Celestia cuando vio al que era su médico de cabecera bailando en compañía de la princesa de la magia

Ya al anochecer Red acompaño hasta sus aposentos a Calestia, tras llegar a estos dejaron a un profundamente dormido Glimmer en su cuna, en el cuarto contiguo al de Celestia

-Tengo que decir que tu recamara es mucho más grande que todo mi departamento- dijo Red

-Te acostumbraras con el tiempo, cariño- le dijo Celestia entrando a su baño personal, mientras Red miraba por aquí y por allá

-Veo que era verdad que la avías guardado- dijo viendo la pequeña estatuilla de cristal que él le avía mandado antes de saber que él era el padre del hijo de la princesa

-Te dije que le faltaba poner tu figura junto a la nuestra- le dijo saliendo del baño

En ese momento Red volteo a verla, percatándose de algo que lo hiso abrir los ojos lo más que su anatomía le permitía, en esos momentos Red estaba siendo testigo de algo tan extraño, como bello, estaba siendo testigo de algo que ningún ojo mortal o divino avía sido testigo jamás, ya que ante él estaba una bella, sensual, ardiente y provocativa Celestia, quien solo traía puesto un traslucido babydoll color rosa, que resaltaba sus curvas y flancos. Red estaba seguro que de no ser por su marcapasos ya se le hubiera paralizado el corazón, ya que para ese momento ya tenía otra cosa bien paralizada, si es que me entienden.

-¡Haaayy padree saaanto!- dijo Red ante lo que estaba viendo

-Espero que no te guste hacer esperar a tu doncella, mi bravo semental- le dijo Celestia recostándose en la cama haciendo que Red se abalanzara asía esta de prisa, aprisionándola entre besos y caricias, expresándole todo el amor que alguna vez le expreso a esta cuando la conoció como White Fater.

Que dijeron, las vamos a ver en pleno chaca chaca, pos discúlpenme pero creo que por el momento estos dos necesitan un momento a solas, solo quiero agradecer a Twi Pie2 por su aportación para el nombre del lado oscuro de Celestia, el que quedo fue una combinación entre el que ella sugirió y el que una amiga me comento en persona, sigo pidiendo sus aportaciones para el nombre de Twilight oscura. Y antes de que se me pase el nombre del rey dragón lo tome de como unos tres o cuatro Fanfics que he leído, solo espero no les moleste que lo use pero para mi gusto es el más adecuado para este personaje, y en cuanto a lo del kirin Aron, no estoy tomando en cuenta las películas, por lo que deje a Flash fuera de la historia, disculpen los que tienen favoritismo por este, pero quería proponerle una pareja un poco diferente a esta protagonista

Y sin más nos leemos hasta la próxima


	11. Capitulo 11: La boda

Capítulo 11: La gran boda.

El tiempo seguía su rumbo, y Canterlot junto con toda Equestria se estaban preparando para el evento del siglo, la tan esperada boda real de la princesa Celestia con su prometido y padre de su hijo, lord Red Glass. Todos los preparativos estaban a cargo de nadie más que el príncipe Eros, quien no escatimaba esfuerzos para que la boda de su hermana fuera poco más que perfecta, iniciando por incrementar la seguridad de todo Canterlot, no quería que se repitiera lo ocurrido en la boda de su hija, por lo que esta vez pusieron un triple escudo sobre la ciudad, el santuario de su padre Cronos fue decorado para el evento con adornos de plata y oro, el gran salón fue mandado ampliar entre otra serie de acciones para que el evento fuera el más grande en la historia de la ciudad. Todo esto tenia abrumado a Red, él estaba consciente de que su prometida no era cualquier yegua, pero aun así consideraba que su futuro cuñado se estaba exagerando con algunos detalles, por lo que hablo con él y con su prometida para tratar de convencerlos de hacer algo más sencillo, cosa que Celestia aceptó alegremente...

Aahaaa… (Sarcasmo), si como no, no era mentira que Celestia avía estado de acuerdo con Red, pero aun algo sencillo para Celestia, era tirar la casa por la ventana para Red, aun así para él era una victoria, y precisamente estaba halando de eso con su padre

-Bueno por lo menos te escucha- le dijo Crafts Glass, su padre a Red

-Supongo que debe ser difícil para ella esto de tener que compartir sus decisiones con alguien más- dijo Red pensativo mientras miraba a Glimmer entretenido con uno de sus peluches

-Aunque hay algo que me sigue molestando en todo esto- dijo el padre de Red

-¿Molestando?- pregunto Red

-Sí, así es, ¿has pensado lo que pasara cuando ya no estés aquí?- le pregunto

-¿De qué hablas papá?- pregunto Red confundido

-De que cuando mi abuelo era un niño ya existía la princesa Celestia, tu prometida, y no sé si ella se allá fijado pero… tu eres solo un pony terrestre y aparte tienes ese terrible problema con tu corazón, y Glimmer es solo un unicornio, no creo que estén mucho tiempo aquí con ella- dijo Crafts con preocupación

-Entiendo lo que me dices- dijo Red suspirando -por mi marte solo me queda ofrecerle mi compañía y los momentos más felices que pueda darle, y por Glimmer, bueno tal vez valla a ocurrir lo mismo que con la princesa Twilight- dijo Red pensativo

En ese momento Glimmer empezó a mira a asía todos lados buscando a alguien, luego emitió un peque quejido alertando a su padre y abuelo, de inmediato Red lo cargo y lo puso en su espalda

-Sera mejor que sigamos con esto después, porque creo que alguien tiene hambre, ¿verdad campeón?- dijo Red a su hijo para llevar a este con su madre

Red camino por los pasillos pensando precisamente en eso, ¿Qué pasaría cuando el muriera?, como lo afrentarían Celestia y Glimmer, por lo menos ella estaba consciente de su enfermedad, pero ¿hasta qué punto? Ni siquiera él tenía bien en claro que pasaría cuando muriera, en un principio avía tomado la decisión de no enamorarse ni tener familia, pero ahora tenía un hijo, y en ese momento se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos de su boda, y para rematar su problema, su prometida era una alicornio, lo que significaba que era semi-inmortal, algo totalmente contrario a él, ya que aun con el marcapasos su esperanza de vida era realmente corta, básicamente con sus veintitrés años cumplidos ya estaba a la mitad de lo que le pronosticaban que viviría

-¡Red!- le llamo Celestia sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?- pregunto este confundido viendo que se avía ido de largo -perdón cariño no me di cuenta de que ya avía llegado- dijo con pena mientras ella levitaba a Glimmer desde la espalda de Red hasta sus brazos

-Pareciera que está muy distraído últimamente- le dijo Celestia

-No es nada, solo estaba pensado en la inmo…- no termino la palabra temiendo decir algo incómodo -… en la boda, aún estoy preocupado por todo eso- dijo disimulando su verdadera preocupación

-Tranquilo, dentro de un par de días a esta hora estaremos frente al altar, aunque tengo que decir que yo también estoy nerviosa por esto, es la primera vez que no seré yo quien presida la ceremonia- dijo acomodando a Glimmer en su espalda para entrar en su habitación para alimentarlo -será extraño no estar de frente al pueblo-

Después de eso Rarity apareció y se llevó a Red para hacerlo que se probara el traje que le avía hecho para la boda, para poder hacerle los últimos ajustes a este.

…

Mientras tanto en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles a las afueras de Ponyville, Twilight seguía en su búsqueda de información sobre el lado oscuro de los alicornios, pero parecía que su búsqueda era inútil, sobre todo ahora que no podía concentrarse del todo, con Spike en coma y con un extraño sentimiento en su interior asía Aron a quien apenas si conocía, Twilight simplemente no podía concentrarse

-¡HAAAA!- grito arrojando el libro que traía -¿¡pero que carajos pasa conmigo!?- se preguntó con enfado

Cuando se levantó de la silla donde estaba miro hacia el otro lado de la mesa, mirando aquella silla reclinada hacia atrás, esa que abría la puerta secreta del pequeño salón donde encontró el diario de Celestia y Luna, se acercó a esta y miro con tristeza un par de rasguños sobre la mesa, rasguños que avía hecho Spike cuando descubrieron ese lugar

-Me haces mucha falta Spike, como no te imaginas- dijo Twilight recargándose en la mesa y empezando a llorar

Así estuvo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que una diabólica riza infantil la saco de sus pensamientos, alertándola

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta, pensando que solo avía sido su imaginación decidió retirarse a casa para descansar un poco

Al llegar al antiguo salón del trono volvió a escuchar aquella risa, pero esta vez pudo ver como alguien se ocultaba de ella entrando en uno de los pasillos que Twilight no se atrevía a entrar por lo inestable que este era, pero pensando que algún potrillo la avía seguido, se adentró en búsqueda del infante. Por un buen rato estuvo llamando y buscando a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, pero sin éxito, ya rendida decidió irse, pero no sin antes entrar en una última habitación, en la cual solo encontró un enorme espejo

-Bueno, parece que aquí ya no hay nadie- dijo con cansancio

-¿Estas segura?- dijo una infantil voz cuando Twilight le avía dado la espalda a dicho espejo

Aterrorizada volteo poco a poco, estaba segura que no avía visto a nadie en ese lugar, cuando acabo de girarse por completo vio algo que la aterro aún más ya que cuando miro el espejo se topó con que en este no estaba su reflejo, en su lugar estaba una pequeña potrilla de cuatro o cinco años de edad, pero lo realmente aterrador es que esa potrilla era casi idéntica a ella, era una alicornio cuyo pelaje era del mismo color que Twilight pero barios tonos más oscuro, su melena era de color amarillo oscuro con un mechón de color rojo sangre

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Twilight con terror

-Soy tú- contesto la pequeña, sonriendo de forma diabólica, haciendo que Twilight saliera corriendo y gritando de ahí -no importa cuánto hullas jamás podrás librarte de mí, porque somos una misma pony- dijo aquella potrilla aun reflejada en el espejo hasta que se desvaneció lentamente.

…

Por la mañana Aron llego al castillo de Twilight, él se avía quedado en Ponyville bajo la excusa de que el rey Magma lo avía prestado para que diera sus servicios médicos al miembro dragón de la familia real equestriana, por lo que entro en el castillo y se encamino hacia la habitación donde tenían a Spike

-Es el castillo más solitario en el que he estado- dijo Aron

Cuando entro en la habitación noto que alguien había movido a Spike, por lo que se aproximó hasta que vio que Twilight se encontraba ahí acurrucada, bajo uno de los brazos de este

-Princesa,… princesa, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- le pregunto

-He… ¿Aron? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Twilight confundida y con los ojos notablemente rojos he hinchados

-Es lo mismo que yo le pregunto, no me diga que aquí paso la noche- dijo Aron ayudando a Twilight a pararse

-La verdad es que si, no sé porque, pero es la única habitación que siento segur ahora que él está en ese estado- dijo con tristeza

-No se lo tome a mal princesa pero, debería de empezar a contratar personal para el castillo, iniciando por guardias, sé que este no es muy grande pero no creo que usted pueda sostenerlo sola-

-Tienes razón, entre Spike y yo manteníamos este lugar, pero con él en ese estado… supongo que no siempre podre pedirles a mis amigas que me ayuden a cuidarlo, aunque sea de todas nosotras- dijo Twilight caminando hacia la puerta

-Princesa Twilight- la llamo Aron antes de que saliera

-Por favor solo llámame Twilight, Aron-

-Como desees… Twilight- le dijo -solo quería preguntarle que si… bueno ahora que mi rey me pidió que me quedara aquí para atender a su amigo… bueno yo me preguntaba si usted… bueno es que recibí un invitación para la boda de la princesa regente Celestia y bueno yo quería saber si…- decía Aron con gran nerviosismo

-Claro- le contesto ella con una sonrisa -me gustaría mucho tener compañía durante la fiesta-

…

Ese mismo día Twilight fue a hablar con la única de sus amigas que savia que podría consolarla en esos momentos, fue con Raimbow, con quien se desahogó todos sus pesares, incluso término contándole lo del lado oscuro de los alicornios

-… y la verdad, no sé que hacer Raimbow- le dijo entre sollozos

-¿Y dices que ya la viste? ¿Pero cómo?-

-La verdad no lo sé, tal vez el espejo tiene un hechizo o tal vez eso sea normal, lo único que sé es que estoy aterrada, y no sé que hacer, y si me domina y quiere hacerles daño, y si trata de dominar Equestria y soy desterrada a la luna y para cuando pueda egresar todas ustedes ya murieron y…- estaba diciendo cuando Rainbow le dio una bofetada para tranquilizarla

-¡Ya cálmate!- le dijo haciendo que Twilight se quedara atónita por lo que acababa de pasar -mira lamento haber tenido que hacer eso, pero no conozco la forma en que Spike te sacaba de tus ataques de locura, y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió- le dijo Raimbow a modo de disculpa -ahora escúchame bien, te diré lo mismo que me dijo a mí la madre de la princesa, el que sepamos ese terrible secreto de lo que ahora eres no nos hará cambiar la forma en que te vemos, aunque tienes que admitir que eso es mucho más oscuro y peligroso que el mío- le dijo golpeando su prótesis -pero hasta donde entendí la única forma de que evites que esa cosa te controle es que pienses en cosas felices ¿o me equivoco?-

-No- le contesto Twilight más tranquila

-Entonces hazlo, solo piensa en nosotras, piensa en todos nuestros momentos felices, piensa como te sentirás cuando Spike despierte y te vuelva a pedir que lo llames tu asistente número uno- dijo lo último con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Y si el no…?- quiso preguntar

-El despertara, solo ten fe, fe y esperanza- le dijo Raimbow -Ahora también tienes a ese pony dragón con quien has estado tan cariñosa- le dijo haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara por completo

-Aron es solo el doctor de Spike, es solo un amigo cuando mucho- dijo esta con gran pena

-Ah ha, apuesto que ya te pidió que lo acompañaras a la boda de la princesa Celestia- dijo Raimbow serrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Twilight con sorpresa

-Tengo mis medios- contesto Rainbow

…

Esa tarde en el castillo de Canterlot, Celestia disfrutaba de la que sería una de sus primeras comidas con su nueva familia, avían reorganizado los lugares en la mesa, Luna y Eros se sentaban a la izquierda de Celestia, mientras que a la derecha se sentaban Glimmer y Red y el resto de la familia de este, cuando estuvieran en el castillo claro.

Apenas terminaron de comer cuando Shining Armo se levantó y se dirigio hacia donde estaba Celestia y Red

-Bueno su alteza como dicta la tradición, los novios no deben verse desde veinticuatro horas antes de la ceremonia, así que me llevare a su prometido para que disfrute sus últimas horas de soltería-

-Está bien Capitán Shining, solo prométanme que se cuidaran- le dijo Celestia

-Se lo prometo alteza, ven Red tenemos mucho que hacer antes de mañana- afirmo Shining

-Está bien, los veré mañana- dijo despidiéndose de su prometida he hijo

-Bueno ahora que esos dos ya se fueron, también nosotras te tenemos lago preparado tía- le dijo Cadance en cuanto s esposo y futuro tío salieron del salón

-Pero ¿Quién cuidara a Glimmer?- pregunto Celestia con temor de dejar solo a su hijo

-Tranquila cariño, nosotros nos aremos cargo, después de todo te mereces una noche de diversión- le dijo Afrodita, quien levito al pequeño Glimmer hasta ella -ya es hora de que este pequeñín pase un rato con sus abuelos- dijo asiendo que Cronos escupiera su bebida

-Perdón ¿dijiste abuelos, en plural?- pregunto Cronos como si ya tuviera otros planes

-Si así es, señor "yo controlo el tiempo"- le dijo Afrodita -para que te vayas olvidando de cualquier plan que tuvieras, nos toca cuidar de nuestro nieto- dijo haciendo que Cronos pusiera cara de enfado

-Ya que- dijo con resignación -pero si me vuelves a vomitar en sima no te llevo a conocer a los dinosaurios ¿entendiste?- dijo señalando a Glimmer quien solo miro con una sonrisa curiosa a su abuelo

Después de eso Cadance y Luna se llevaron casi a rastras a Celestia, no porque desconfiara de sus padres, sí no porque no quería desprenderse de su hijo.

Al poco rato Shining y Red entraron en un conocido bar que frecuentaba toda la guardia, después de eso Shining pidió unos tragos que tuvo que beber el solo ya que Red no podía tomar alcohol por su enfermedad

-Espero que no haigas pensado emborracharme, por lo que ya te comente- le dijo Red

-En realidad no, es solo que quiero hacer tiempo en lo que tu fiesta inicia- dijo Shining -la verdad es que creo que lo mejor es que te pase un par de consejos y advertencias de cosas que yo padecí en mi primer año de casado-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Red confiado en que no necesitaría dichos consejos

-Bueno empezando por las alas, ¿supongo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que ocurre con ellas cuando están excitadas al máximo?- ante eso Red asintió -bueno déjame decirte que…- en ese momento le comento barias cosas que a Red le sorprendieron, y que según Shining le ayudarían a tener satisfecha y feliz a su futura esposa

Por su parte Cadance y Luna también le pasaban un par de secretos para que Celestia supiera como mantener a raya a su marido, así de como provocarlo entre otras cosas que toda recién casada tenía que saber.

Aunque cada uno tuvo en si una fiesta de despedida de su soltería, no fue nada exuberante por lo que ambos estuvieron temprano en sus habitaciones, esa noche cada uno durmió por separado para respetar la tradición, como era de esperarse, ya que el día siguiente seria uno muy importante para los dos.

…

¡EXTRA, EXTRA! ¡Hoy es la gran boda de la princesa Celestia y su prometido Lord Red Glass! ¡Entérese de todos los pormenores del evento del siglo!

Era lo que todos los voceadores anunciaban por donde quiera, por otra parte, la seguridad del santuario y del castillo estaba al borde de lo paranoico, pero parecía que a nadie le molestaba. Mientras tanto Rarity le daba unos ajustes de última hora al vestido de Celestia

-Y listo, sin duda una de mis mejores creaciones- dijo Rarity con orgullo

-Sin duda alguna ¿qué tal se ve mamá cariño?- le pregunto Celestia a Glimmer mostrándole como lucia aquel espectacular vestido color perla con acabados color dorado con forma de soles y alcatraces por todo el vestido, ante eso Glimmer se río agitando un pequeño sonajero sujeto a una de sus patitas delanteras

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Red también estaba preparando los últimos detalles para su boda

-¿Nervioso, hermano?- le pregunto Brutacio

-Supongo- contesto Red acomodándose el smoking -oigan chicos Cely me dijo lo que hicieron cuando no estuve y quería agradecerles por todo- les dijo viéndolos con orgullo

-No fue nada hermano- le dijo Brotus -para somos los hermanos, solo espero que pronto nos presentes un par de leidis para seguir tus pasos hermánate- le dijo viendo por la ventana junto con su gemelo a unas de las damas que acompañarían a Celestia

-Par de descerebrados, vengan haca- le dijo Red jalándolos hacia atrás y agarrando por el cuello a ambos, quitándolo de la ventana entre risas de los tres

-Toc, toc, ya estás listo hijo- dijo Crafts entrando en la habitación -ni el día de tu boda puedes comportarte- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Perdón papá, pero ya sabes cómo son estos dos- dijo Red disculpándose

-Si ya lo sé, vamos que ya es hora- le dijo volviéndole a acomodar la corbata viéndolo a los ojos con gran orgullo

Ya en el santuario Red se colocó en su lugar, en espera de su prometida, la ceremonia la presidiría la misma Afrodita, con los otros seis creadores detrás de ella, estando a su derecha Cronos, todos arreglados de acuerdo al evento, Luna estaba en el lugar de la madrina de honor, cargando al pequeño Glimmer que miraba con curiosidad todo lo que ocurría. Cuando la música nupcial empezó a sonar todos miraron hacia la entrada viendo como Celestia entraba a paso lento, al compás de la música, hasta que llego al altar, dando inicio con la ceremonia, ambos dijeron sus botos, y se colocaron las respectivas sortijas, Red se la puso en el cuerno a Celestia, mientras ella se la puso en la pesuña delantera derecha, para después ser declarados marido y yegua por los Siete Creadores a unísono.

Después de eso siguió la fiesta y valla que si eso era una gran fiesta, a pesar de que Pinkie Pie avía pasado unos días en la cárcel por mandar al hospital al Sr. Carrot Cake se las ingenió para organizar la pachanga del año, y mientras todos se divertían a lo grande, en especial los recién casados, avía alguien que sentía una gran tristeza, por lo que fue al único lugar donde sabía que podría desahogar aunque fuera un poco de eso que sentía

…

-Casi no come, y se niega a incluso a hablar con su abogado- le decía uno de los custodios al príncipe Eros mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la prisión de Canterlot

-Solo espero que quiera hablar conmigo- dijo Eros con cara de póker

-Bien su alteza, llegamos, cualquier cosa llámeme, y dele nuestras felicitaciones a su hermana por parte de todos nosotros los custodios por su boda- le dijo este retirándose

-Lo are, gracias por todo- Contesto Eros

-¿Entonces siempre se casó con ese plebeyo?- pregunto Blueblood desde adentro de la celda, este se veía sucio, despeinado, y traía un collar anti magia, estaba dando la espalda a la reja y con la cabeza agachada, a lo que Eros lo miro y sintió como le estrujaban el corazón del estado en que estaba su hijo

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que Eros dijo

-¿¡Quieres que te explique con peras y manzanas!?- dijo Blueblood encarando a su padre -a perdóneme por ser tan igualado "su alteza"- dijo con sarcasmo -se e olvido que ya no soy parte de la nobleza, ¡se me olvido que mi querida tía me despojo de todo! ¡que me dejo en la calle, bueno mejor dicho, me dejo en este maldito agujero! ¡Y TÚ LO PERMITISTE, permitiste que me hicieran todo esto a mí, a tu hijo!- le reclamo gritando

-No Blueblood, tú te lo buscaste- le dijo Eros mirándolo con tristeza -sé que no fui un padre ejemplar contigo, pero tu tía fue mucho más que una madre para ti, ella cuido de ti todo este tiempo, te procuro y arropo cuando tu madre murió ¿y cómo se lo pagas? Secuestrando a su hijo, secuestrando a tu primo, ¡a tu familia!- le remarco Eros con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ese hijo de plebeyo no es mi familia- dijo Blueblood dándole de nuevo la espalda –en lo que a mi concierne yo no tengo familia… le pido "su alteza" que se valla y no me vuelva a buscar, no quiero saber nada de ustedes- dijo con rencor

-Es una lástima que tomes esa actitud Blueblood, si algún día te arrepientes de tus palabras, llámanos, yo o tu hermana estamos más que dispuestos a escucharte, si algún día quieres ser escuchado- le dijo Eros empezando a retirarse –recuerda que a pesar de lo que hiciste, aun eres parte de nuestra familia- le dijo para después irse de ahí, dejándolo solo en su celda.

Mientras tanto, todo era festejo y alegría para todos en la fiesta, hasta que poco a poco los invitados empezaron a retirarse, hasta solo quedar los recién casados Luna, Afrodita y Cronos

-Bueno, pos nos veremos dentro de tres meses- dijo Celestia despidiéndose de su hermana y sus padres

-Confió en que cuidaras de mi pequeña estrella en todo momento- le dijo Cronos a Red

-No se preocupe, le prometo que regresaremos con bien- afirmo Red

-Cuídense hermana- le dijo Luna a Celestia mientras ambas se daban un gran abrazo

-Algún día será tu turno pequeña hermana- le contesto esta

-Y yo que decía que eras la solterona de la familia y veme soy yo la única soltera de nosotros tres- dijo Luna como si se burlara de ella misma

Después de despedirse Celestia se tele transporto con todo y su familia hasta el lugar donde pasarían su luna de miel, una isla en el mar que ambas hermanas avían adecuado hacia años para poder pasar ahí sus vacaciones, solo ellas y Eros sabían dónde se encontraba esta, para así descansar, aunque ya habían llevado ahí a las mane6 un par de veces. Ese era el lugar perfecto para pasar unos ratos de soledad, tal como Red y Celestia querían para empezar su matrimonio

Solo quería aclararles que originalmente me iba a saltar este capítulo pero después me di cuenta que me quedaría sin la escena de Eros y Blueblood, escena que podría tener relevancia en futuros capítulos, opinen y sigan sugiriéndome nombres para la Twilight oscura, que como vieron ya tuvo su primer aparición, la cual avía retrasado por falta de nombre, aunque encontré la forma de sacarla sin necesidad de ponerlo, aunque me hubiera gustado usarlo desde aquí, bueno siendo todo por ahora nos leemos luego


End file.
